Stockholm Syndrome
by MR.Fxncy-Pxnts
Summary: AU Humano— "¿Algo que le harta a Bonnie? Las personas que están en su mente siempre. Esas de la cual siente la necesidad de saber de esa persona las 24 hrs. del día. Simplemente no soporta esa idea. Menos mal que nadie es así para él. O nadie era, hasta que llegó ese pelirrojo de ojos dorados a la banda. '—¿No necesitaban baterista' " —Rating M por posible lemon
1. ¡Se necesita baterista!

_**Hola! :'D Pos bueno, aquí les traigo un fic de Foxy Y Bonnie de Fnaf /o/**_

_**Iba a ser una novela original, pero amo tanto esta pareja que lo hice de esto. Además, hay pocas de esta :'(**_

_**Y quería aclarar que aquí son humanos, y que es un AU. (No se mencionará nada de la pizzería.) Y que sus nombres serán más humanos por lo tanto.**_

_**Y pos será con unas versiones humanizadas específicas, las cuales describiré. No será muy bien, nunca serví para las descripciones xD**_

_**Ahora a leer!**_

* * *

—¡El show estuvo increíble!— Dijo una joven rubia.

—Chica, estuvo igual que siempre...— Interrumpió un castaño.

—¡Claro que no, Freddy! ¿No viste como Bonnie se lució con la guitarra? ¡Fue fenomenal!— Gritó con muchas energías la muchacha, tocando una guitarra imaginaria como supuestamente lo había hecho su amigo.

—Oye, no exageres...— Dijo el aludido algo avergonzado,, rascando sus cabellos violetas mientras que sus ojos carmesíes miraban a otro lado.

—No exagero. ¡Fue genial! ¡Todo el bar quedó asombrado!— Volvió a lo mismo la rubia.

Y mientras ella se ocupaba en "recrear" el "asombroso solo de guitarra" de su amigo, el castaño negaba por lo inmadura que era la muchacha, mientras que el guitarrista tan solo reía algo nervioso.

Chica era de cabello corto y liso, peinado hacia la izquierda. De tez blanca, ojos violetas y contextura promedio, con unas curvas marcadas. Su nariz era de punta algo gruesa y redonda, pero aún así respingada. Sus pestañas eran tupidas y naturalmente rizadas, y sus cejas eran algo que resaltaba en su rostro. Vestía un short de mezclilla, una camisa sin mangas amarilla, y un paño blanco al cuello.

Freddy era de piel algo morena y de ojos azules. Cabe decir que era alto, y que tenía algo de musculatura, mas su contextura era entre delgada y promedio. Su cabello era liso, y estaba peinado hacia la derecha, y era algo largo. Sus cejas eran mas o menos pobladas, y su nariz era respingada y de punta algo gruesa y redonda. Tenía algo de barba en el mentón, y algunas pecas en su rostro. Vestía una camisa estilo baseball blanca y de mangas cafés, junto a un jean negro y botines militares del mismo color.

Y Bonnie era de piel sumamente blanca, con varias pecas en esta. Era más alto que Chica, pero algo más bajo que Freddy, y su contextura era delgada, pero aún así tenía algunos musculos marcados. Su cabello violeta estaba peinado hacia arriba, pero era un poquito largo en la nuca, pero no le llega a los hombros. Sus ojos eran entre rosado y rojo, como un rubí. Y su nariz era con la punta un tanto cuadrada, pero en general era delgada y respingada. Vestía una camisa a lila con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, con unos tirantes rojos oscuro, y unos jeans ajustados de color negro con las puntas dobladas, junto a unas Vans rojas.

Y esa era la rutina. Ir todas las noches al bar del padre de Freddy, para así animar un poco el ambiente, ya sea tocando música de ellos, pop-punk, rock, hasta clásicos de los 80. Como los que tocaron esa noche, que fueron temas desde "Another Brick In The Wall" hasta "What I Like About You".

Y ya eran algo conocidos. Para haber recién empezado hace 3 meses, ya les iba bien. Nada mal para chicos de 20, 19 y 16 años, decía Chica, la menor de los tres.

—Mierda...— Dijo Bonnie mirando su reloj. —Papá va a llegar a casa. Debo estar allá... Ya saben, lo de siempre.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron, y Chica agachó la mirada.

—Está bien... Nos vemos.— Le sonrió tristemente al chico.

Él devolvió una sonrisa igual, y tomó su mochila, para luego irse.

—¿Cuándo crees que lo acepte su papá?— Preguntó la rubia, a lo que Freddy le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Chicos.— Dijo Mike, el "Mánager" de la banda (en realidad era un amigo del padre de Freddy que les ayudaba con la banda), acercándoseles y llamando la atención de los dos presentes. —Necesito hablar con ustedes... ¿Y Bonnie?

La mirada de los jóvenes respondió todo.

—Uh... Bueno.— Hizo una pausa. —Quería hablar de algo importante con ustedes, después le dirán a Bonnie. Verán...

* * *

—Ugh...— Se quejó un somnoliento Bonnie, haciendo un bulto bajo las blancas sábanas. La causa del quejido fue el sonido de sus celular. Y no una alarma precisamente, mas bien, una llamada.

—Mmh... ¿Hola?— Habló el de cabellos púrpuras con la voz ronca, a causa de la sequedad de su garganta.

—¿Bonnie?— Habló una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—Uh... ¿Chica? ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues... Mike habló con nosotros cuando te fuiste. Dijo que no podíamos seguir tocando en el bar con un baterista distinto cada noche.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— El chico no procesaba las cosas gracias al sueño.

—Necesitamos un baterista oficial. Uno que pertenezca a la banda.— Explicó más claramente la rubia.

—Okey, pero... ¿Crees que es bueno llamarme a las dos de la mañana cuando me fui de ahí a las diez?— Preguntó algo irritado.

—Eh, pues... Se me había olvidado.

Hubo un silencio.

—Bonnie, hasta aquí escuché como rodaste los ojos.

El joven rió. Era verdad, había rodado los ojos. Le conocía tan bien que cualquiera creería que es su mejor amiga.

Ah sí, lo es.

—Y eso pos.— Dijo ella. —Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana Bon-Bon.

—¡Te he dicho que no me digas así!— De todas maneras, la de iris púrpuras le había colgado.

El de ojos rojos dejó el teléfono en el velador, y volvió a darse la vuelta para dormir con algo en mente: Habrán que hacer audiciones para un baterista.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo sigo? ¿No lo sigo? :'D**_

_**Pos ahí me dicen chamacos. Yo lo haré si alguien quiere que siga. ¡Una persona que de señales de vida y lo sigo! *-*/**_

_**Y pues, espero les gusten las versiones humanizadas que di :')**_

_**También quería aclarar que esto es en la época actual, no en el 87 ni nada. Por eso la ropa uvu**_

_**Y eso pos chavos, adieous -3-/**_

**_Edit: La portada está hecha así nomás. Yo no los dibujé, fue MarlArtCE de DeviantArt. _****_Y si alguien quiere ver más HD mla portada me avisa y la subo al Tumblr pa' que la vean ;)_**


	2. Audiciones y la decisión

_**Qué tal chamacos!**** Aquí su servidora trae un nuevo capítulo de Stockholm Syndrome. Se agradece a Shinoby Nehory por el review uvu/ De hecho, este capítulo se ha publicado gracias a su review ;)**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, solo las versiones humanizadas de estos mismos. **_

_**Lancen el capítulo! - Le llega en la cara.- Auch :'c**_

* * *

—Bonnie...— Susurró su hermano al oído del nombrado. — BONNIE...— Susurró ya más fuerte. — Bo-nnieeee — Está vez no susurró, pero de todas maneras no funcionó. Y al ver que no funcionaba, bufó frustrado, para luego decidirse a usar la técnica antigua.

Se fue de allí, dejando a un pelimorado durmiente, pero luego volvió con vaso de agua y hielo en su mano. De seguro se arrepentiría, pero órdenes demamá son órdenes de mamá. Y esperandose la peor reacción de la historia, le echó el vaso de agua y hielo en la cara.

—¡PERO QUE PASA CONTIGO! ¡ACASO QUIERES QUE ME DE HIPOTERMIA PEDAZO DE...

—¡BONNIE! ¡Cuida tu vocabulario! — Dijo la madre mientras llegaba a la habitación del mayor de sus hijos. — Además, yo le dije que te despertara. — Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al menor y le acariciaba el cabello maternalmente.

— Perdón mamá...

— Está bien. Pero levántate y arreglate, que tus amigos me llamaron, dijeron que pasarían por ti a las doce.— Bonnie iba a replicar de que si podía dormir un poco más, pero...— Y son las once y media.

Santa Cachucha Mercedes de la Cruz, pensó el de ojos escarlata.

Mientras tanto, su hermano menor de trece años se dirigía a la habitación propia, que quedaba al lado.

— Bobby, no me he olvidado de la semi-hipotermia que me diste. Así que huye mientras puedas.

Y muy valientemente, el menor salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Cómo era Bobby físicamente? Pues era muy parecido a su hermano, pero su cabello era celeste, y sus ojos eran verdes. Además, su cabello estaba peinado como un flequillo haia la derecha. Sus pestañas eran más tupidas y largas que las de su hermano, estando naturalmente rizadas. Su nariz era parecido a la de Bonnie, pero esta tenía la punta más delgada. La piel de este era del mismo tono que la de su hermano, también con pecas. Y su contextura era delgada. Además, era más bajo que el mayor.

De hecho, Bonnie le decía "Cara de niña".

Y bueno, pues a la velocidad de un rayo, el de cabellos violetas se bañó, peinó, y vistió. Se colocó una playera manga corta de color grafito, junto a unos pitillo de color morado oscuro y puntas dobladas y unas Vans blancas. Luego, se secó el cabello, para después peinar cautelosamente su cabello hacia arriba. Por último, se echó algo de colonia, y listo.

Bajó a desayunar los deliciosos panqueques que su madre había preparado. Se sentó en la mesa, al lado de su hermano.

Cuando ya todos estaban sentados, cada uno se sirvió la cantidad que les apeteciera, y luego comieron tranquilamente.

—¿Y papá?— Preguntó Bobby.

—Fue al trabajo... Tenía que arreglar unas cosas...— Respondió la madre de manera cansada, cortando un pedazo del panqueque y comiendolo.

—Pero... es Sábado.— Agregó el de ojos esmeralda.

La madre iba a responder, pero el timbre sonó. Ella se levantó, y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió, encontrándose con los amigos de su hijo. Los saludó, y luego los invitó a pasar. Y Bonnie, al verlos, les hizo un gesto con la mano desde la mesa, y ellos respondieron de la misma manera.

—Freddy, Chica, ¿Quieren un panqueque?— Preguntó amablemente la mayor. Sinceramente,ella los quería mucho, ya que los vio crecer junto a su hijo.

—Um... No gracias, ya desayuné.— Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, mi mamá me dio EL desayuno.— Dijo Freddy de la misma manera que la de ojos violetas.

Después, Bonnie terminó el desayuno, se lavó los dientes, y se despidió de su familia, para luego irse junto a sus amigos al bar para las audiciones.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar perteneciente al señor Fazbear, entrando allí, dirigiéndose al escenario donde harían las audiciones, ya que el bar no abría hasta las 7 de la tarde.

—Hola chicos.— Saludó Jeremy, el asistente de Mike. —Mike no pudo venir, pero él ya publicó la necesidad de un baterista y todos los detalles de la audición en su página de Facebook. Hubieron varias personas que se ofrecieron.— Agregó el joven con una sonrisa. —Les deseo suerte, chicos...

Los jóvenes agradecieron, y se despidieron del chico.

— Bien, pues... empecemos.— Dijo Freddy con una sonrisa, mas bien, una mueca.

* * *

_Temprano, ese mismo día, en otro lugar._

—Hermano~ — Canturreo una joven de cabellos rosados.

—Mangle, déjame dormir...— Murmuró un voz grave bajo las sábanas.

—Ay, Foxy, no seas vago. ¡Venga, levántate!— Dijo ella moviendo el bulto debajo de las sábanas. Y al ver que no hacía efecto, se paró en la cama del mayor y empezó a saltar sobre esta, importándole un bledo que salte sobre el pelirrojo.

—¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Para de salt- MIS HIJOS!— Gritó el chico, sintiendo como posiblemente quedaría estéril.

—Oops...— Fue lo único que dijo la muchacha. Después, se bajó de la cama, riendo nerviosamente.

Luego de unos momentos de quejidos muy machos, el moreno le preguntó a su hermana porque le venía a interrumpir su preciado sueño, a lo que ella respondió.

—Pues... ¿Te acuerdas de la banda que me gusta— Él asintió pesadamente. Como no acordarse si habla de ellos todo el día. — Pues, van a hacer audiciones para un baterista...

—A qué quieres llegar con esto.— Preguntó él mientras se rascaba la barba.

—Que... Tú te presentes a la audición ya que de seguro te escogen por lo bueno que eres con la batería.

—¿Para qué querría yo ser el baterista de una banda que a TI te gusta?

—Para que tu querida, hermosa y la mejor hermana pueda conocerlos...— Dijo tan emocionada que los ojos le brillaban.

—¿Por eso no más? Sueña. Yo seguiré durmiendo.— Se negó el del parche, volviendo a taparse hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

—¡Porfaaa!— Dijo la menor acercándose a la cama del chico. Este abrió un poquito la sábana para poder mirarle.

Mala elección.

— Mangle... No...— Dijo tratando de no caer al poder de la mirada de la joven, mas no lo logró. Suspiró. — Está bien...

—¡YAY!— Se acercó al moreno, y le plantó un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

—¡Pero si quedo en ridículo, me vengaré!

Ni eso quitaba la sonrisa de Mangle.

* * *

Un chico pelinegro, de ojos pardos y cuerpo bien ejercitado estaba parado en el escenario. Este se veía algo nervioso, pero a la vez seguro.

—Bien, Um... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Preguntó Freddy antes de comer una de las galletas que había comprado.

—John.— Respondió el chico.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — Volvió a preguntar el castaño.

— Dieciocho.

—¿Qué estudias?— Preguntó esta vez Chica.

—Ingeniería Civil.

—¿Y crees que tus estudios se interpondrán en lo que estás solicitando como trabajo?— Preguntó él de cabellos violetas.

— La verdad no pensé en ello.

En esos instantes se apreció como Freddy se daba la facepalm de su vida.

— Bueno, sigamos con otra pregunta... ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

— No tengo tiempo libre.

Se pudo observar como elegantemente Chica bufó, y como Freddy agachaba su cabeza en signo se rendimiento.

— Gracias por venir. — Dijo Bonnie con poca paciencia.

— Pero no he tocado...

— Gracias. Por. Venir.— Volvió a repetir.

John dejó el micrófono en el soporte de este, y se retiró de allí con una cara de confusión total. No había entendido porque lo echaron tan rápido, pero era mejor que quedara así.

— Agh, voy a matar a Mike. ¡Esto está saliendo peor de lo planeado! Si no vienen idiotas como John, vienen fans alocadas por fotos y autógrafos. ¡Dios!— Se quejó Freddy, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Ah claro, y comiendo una galleta.

Bonnie bufó, Freddy tenía razón. Pero bueno, debía de haber algo bueno ¿No?

—¡Siguiente!— Gritó la de ojos violetas por el megáfono, haciendo que Freddy frunciera el ceño. Se lo había gritado prácticamente en el oído. Bonnie rió.

No llegó nadie al escenario. Esperaron un poco más, pero nadie se presentó. Así que decidieron empezar a guardar las cosas para irse.

—¡Esperen!— Se escuchó a una grave voz gritar.

Luego, los chicos vieron como un muchacho entraba por la puerta del establecimiento.

—¿No necesitaban baterista? — Volvió a hablar el chico.

— Sube al escenario.— Dijo el ojizul con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo obedeció.

Era alto, de tez algo bronceada y contextura delgada, mas tenía musculatura en ella, haciéndole ver más grueso. Su cabello rojizo le llegaba a la nuca, donde se le hacían unos extraños rizos a su cabello. Tenía barba, pero no era mucha. Sus ojos eran dorados, bueno, su ojo, ya que tenía un parche en su ojo derecho. Tenía algunos aros en sus orejas. Y vestía una camisa arremangada hasta los codos de color beige, unos Jeans rojo oscuro y unos botines militares café.

Los jóvenes se volvieron a sentar, dispuestos a hacer la mini entrevista.

— Bien...— Comenzó la rubia. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Foxy.— Respondió simplemente él.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?— Ahora el que hizo la pregunta fue Bonnie.

—Tengo veinte años.

—¿Estudias?

— No. Nunca decidí que estudiar en la universidad.

A los chicos le sorprendió la respuesta.

—¿Y por qué quieres estar en la banda?

— Por lo mismo. Lo único que me gusta es la música. Además, mi hermana me obligó. — Hizo una mueca al decir aquello. Le siguen doliendo sus genitales.

— Bien. Pasaste la fase de la entrevista.— Anunció Chica, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa al chico. — Ahora te pasaremos unas partituras. Después tocarás con nosotros como si fuera un ensayo ¿De acuerdo? — El pelirrojo volvió a asentir.

Bonnie, Chica y Freddy buscaron entre todas las que tenían, decidiéndose por la canción "Beat It" de Michael Jackson. Se la pasaron al chico, y le dejaron unos minutos para que ensaye.

Después, mientras el de ojos dorados ensayaba, Freddy y Chica hablaban sobre él en el Backstage.

— No lo haces nada mal...— Dijo Bonnie al pelirrojo, el cual no se había percatado de su presencia.

— Eh... Gracias.

—Dime una cosa... Del uno al diez, ¿Cuánto te gusta esto?— Preguntó el menor.

— Pues...— Lo pensó un poco. —Yo diría que cien.

Bonnie sonrió ante tal respuesta. Luego, le dio un golpesito en el hombro, para después irse al Backstage.

—Y bien...—Dijo el castaño al ver que ya estaban todos presentes.

—Yo digo que debería entrar.— Dijo Bonnie sonriente. El de cabellos rojos le había caído bien.

—Yo... No sé, se ve agradable.— Dijo Chica encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo... No sé.— Dijo Freddy. —O sea, se ve que lo necesita, pero...— No pudo seguir hablando. La mirada de los chicos era peor que la del Gato con Botas.

"No Freddy, resiste." Se repetía mentalmente. Luego, bufó. —Bien...

Bonnie y Chica sonrieron. Al fin tenían baterista.

—Eh... Disculpen chicos, pero ya me aprendí el tiempo. Escuché la canción y no suena difícil. — Interrumpió el moreno.

—Está bien, vamos— Respondió Chica con una sonrisa, para luego tomar su bajo. Bonnie tomó su guitarra, y Freddy hizo lo mismo.

_**||Me gustaría que escuchen el cover de la canción que dí hecha por la banda Fall Out Boy. La voz de Patrick es la que me gustaría usar p**__**ara Freddy en e fic :) Y el solo de guitarra lo haría **__**Bonnie *_* ||**_

Tocaron la canción, y la verdad es que no salió para nada mal. Y junto a la habilidad de Foxy en la batería, salió mejor un otras veces. Un punto más a favor del de ojos dorados.

— Bueno, Foxy...— Dijo el castaño. — Supongo que estás adentro. Felicidades.

—¿Enserio?

— Sí.— Aseguró. — Tocas mejor de lo que pensé. —El horario es todas la noches excepto domingo y lunes, ya que el bar no abre esos días, pero cuando lo hace, es a las siete de la tarde. ¿Entendido? — El joven asintió.

— Bueno, de todas maneras nos tenemos que juntar para conocerte más. ¿Qué te parece el lunes?

— Supongo que está bien. Que yo sepa, no tengo nada que hacer.— Foxy se encogió de hombros.

—Que sea en esa pizzeria frente a mi edificio, por favor. — Intervino Chica. Que esperaban, la pizza es su pasión. Freddy rodó los ojos.

—Está bien...

* * *

_**Foxy entró a la banda! :'D Sé que no hubo nada de Foxy y Bonnie, pero esperense que recién se conocen uvu**_

**_Le puse Bobby a Toy Bonnie porque suena como Bonnie y Toy juntos a mi parecer (?)._**

**_Y bueno, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible que sino se me va la inspiración ;u;_**

**_Hasta la vista, chamacos!_**


	3. Si escuchas mi sexy voz, ese soy yo

_**Tres actualizaciones seguidas! Esto es un milagro :0 Pero buahno, aquí otro capítulo de Stockholm Syndrome/o/**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, solo las versiones humanizadas de estos mismos.**_

_**Además, quiero aclarar que aquí Foxy no tiene garfio, pero si un parche ;) Si es en la época actual, NADIE tiene garfio xD Y Mangle tiene 15 años.**_

* * *

Bonnie despertó en la mañana más temprano de lo usual. No sabía la razón, simplemente despertó y no pudo seguir durmiendo. Por ende, se bañó. Se vistió con una playera blanca, unos shorts azul oscuro y unos tenis blancos. Luego, se peinó como siempre, y bajó. Como no había nadie despierto, dejó una nota diciendo que había salido, y que luego volvería, aproximadamente a la hora de almuerzo. Prefería ir a comprar su desayuno que hacerlo el mismo. Así que subió a por su billetera, sus llaves y celular, guardando las cosas en distintos bolsillos de su short, para luego salir de allí.

Vio el reloj en su smartphone, y eran las 9:30 am. Pensó algo que esté abierto a esas horas, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue el Starbucks que quedaba frente a un parque cerca de su casa. Así que caminó hasta allá mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos. La canción "Boyfriend" de Justin Bieber. Ese era un gusto que mantenía en secreto, ya que conociendo a sus amigos, se burlarían de él.

Todavía recuerda cuando su hermano encontró los discos del canadiense bajo su cama.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de una librería. Personalmente, nunca la había visto, pero entró de todas maneras. Vio cajas, por lo que supuso que era nueva. Sinceramente, Bonnie amaba la lectura, sobre todo la de romance, ya sea de drama o comedia. Así que se dirigió a la sección de este género, buscando entre las estanterías. Encontró uno que llamó su atención. Se le hacía conocido. Ah sí, era el libro por el que Chica lloró tres días. "Bajo La Misma Estrella" dijo en su mente el chico. Lo tomó, y leyó la sinopsis en la parte trasera. Se le hacía interesante, razón por la que se dirigió a la caja y lo compró.

Salió de allí con la bolsa, dirigiéndose al Starbucks. Cuando llegó, entró, y se encaminó a la barra. Para su suerte, estaba vacía, por lo que no tuvo que esperar.

—Buenos días, ¿Qué desea pedir? — Preguntó amablemente el cajero.

— Quisiera un frapuccino de dulce de leche sin café, por favor.

— Claro, ¿Qué tamaño?

— Venti. Y con crema, por favor. — Respondió el de pelimorado mientras observaba las cosas que podían acompañar su bebida.

—¿Algo más? — Preguntó él chico mientras anotaba los detalles en el vaso.

— Um... Sí, un muffin de frambuesa.

— ¿ Tu nombre? —

—Bonnie.

— Bien, con eso son 12.90 dólares. ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

— Efectivo.

Bonnie pagó su pedido, y luego se sentó en una mesa no muy lejana a la barra a esperar. Y mientras lo hacía, un pelirrojo entró a la tienda junto a una chica de cabello rosado. La verdad es que el pelirrojo se le hacía conocido, pero restó importancia a la situación. Sacó su celular, y comenzó a revisar las redes sociales. Respondió tweets a algunas fans, vio algunos chismes que se podían encontrar, etc. Luego, miró la mesa de al frente, y vio al chico de antes. Trató de recordar, pero su cerebro no estaba en condiciones para. Eso fue hasta que dijeron su nombre. Se paró y fue a buscar su orden. Se la pasaron, y luego fue de nuevo a su asiento.

Esta vez, vio la bolsa con el libro. Luego, lo sacó, y le quitó el plástico que siempre le ponen a los libros cuando son nuevos. Luego escuchó que decían otro nombre, y vio de soslayo como el chico de antes se paraba junto a la muchacha. "Foxy..." Volvió a repetir en su cerebro, mientras daba una mascada al muffin. Luego recordó. Era el chick de la audición, el nuevo baterista. Pero ni loco lo saludaba. Le daba algo de vergüenza ese tipo de cosas ¿Qué pasaba si él no le recordaba y quedaba en ridículo?

— Entonces si te aceptaron. —Escuchó una voz femenina cercana a donde estaba, pero claramente esta no se dirigía a él.

Vio discretamente de donde venía esta, que era al lado suyo, donde estaba el mesón para agregar azúcar y ese tipo de cosas al café. El de cabellos rojos había sacado la tapa del suyo, del cual salía vapor, indicando que estaba obviamente caliente. Él bufó mientras mezclaba el líquido, para que se disuelva el azúcar.

— Sí. Por dios ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repe-

—AY DIOS QUE EMOCIÓN. — Exclamó la chica, haciendo un movimiento con sus brazos.

Mala idea.

Cuando ella hizo eso, movió sin querer a su hermano, haciendo que derrame café.

Y adivinen donde cayó.

Exacto.

Bonnie se estaba parando mientras miraba el libro con atencion, sumido en la lectura. Y por eso, el líquido oscuro cayó en su mano izquierda, con la cual sostenía el libro. ¡Mira nada más, Bonnie! A ti que tanto te gusta el café, ahora tu libro olerá a café. Y claro, posiblemente no puedas continuar sabiendo la historia de Hazel Grace y Augustus Waters por el café que manchaba las páginas del texto que la narraba. ¡Qué suerte la tuya! Un libro que acabas de comprar, que te costó unos preciados 15 dólares de tu bolsillo, ahora estaba lleno de café.

La cara de Bonnie lo decía todo. Esas cejas de color violeta estaban fruncidas, y sus ojos cerrados. Claro, tenía una mueca de dolor. Y como no tenerla, si el café estaba hirviendo, y su mano también se vio afectada. Y que decir de Foxy. No sabía que rayos decir o hacer. Había estropeado el libro de alguien, y para peor, le quemó la mano. Y claro, Mangle tan solo sentía como la culpa le comía.

—¡Disculpa! — Exclamó lo alterado el pelirrojo, dejando de lado el envase, que había perdido un cuarto de su contenido. Tomó varias servilletas, tratando de limpiar lo que podía de la blanca mano del chico, la cual ahora se encontraba roja, pero que era suave al tacto. — Enserio, perdón. — Se disculpó nuevamente, quitándole el libro de la mano y tratando de limpiar lo que pudiese.

Pero Bonnie, normalmente, hubiera gritado furioso reclamando. Pero... la manera en que reaccionó el chico no se lo permitió. Se le notaba preocupado, y no podía llegar y echarle la culpa. Además, no pudo evitar mirar con detención ese ojo dorado que le miraba preocupadamente. Sí, había visto al chico antes en la audición, pero no se fijó mucho en él.

Y Foxy estaba algo anonado. Lo reconoció, pero no se habia detenido a observrle mucho cuando este le habló en la audición. Pero ahora... apreció esa reluciente y rosácea mirada tras esas largas y rizadas pestañas, esos labios rosados y delgados, y esas facciones delicadas que no se podían ignorar a simple vista. Y ni hablar cuando sintió el tacto de su mano. Enserio ¿Cómo no se fijó bien en él cuando lo conoció?

Mangle, como no quería que su hermano le de bronca luego, se esfumó. Ay, ella siempre tan madura. Además, al observar a ambos, supo que sobraba en la escena.

—De veras lo siento, no fue mi intención. — Volvió a disculparse por milésima vez Foxy, continuando inútilmente de limpiar el libro. Y claro, sin haberse percatado que su hermana había desaparecido.

—No te preocupes... — Murmuró Bonnie sin aliento, mientras pasaba el frapuccino a la mano quemada, ya que este calmaría el ardor por ser helado.

—¿Cuánto te costó el libro? Si quieres te compraré uno nuevo. — Dijo Foxy aún alterado, sin haber escuchado las palabras ajenas.

— No, enserio, no te preocupes...— Volvió a decir el chico, quitando el libro de las morenas manos del de barba, y cerrándolo sin importar que luego las páginas se peguen. — No sé si me recuerdas, pero no creo haberte dicho mi nombre en la audición. — Sonrió, extendiéndole la mano que no habia sido quemada al del parche. — Soy Bonnie.

El mayor miró algo sorprendido al contrario. ¿Acaso no estaba enojado? Aunque dejó ese pensamiento de lado al instante, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa al otro, y así estrechar su mano. —Yo me llamo-

—Foxy. Sí lo recuerdo.— El más joven soltó la mano ajena.

Se miraron por un rato, y luego, Bonnie apartó la mirada. Después, se percató de algo.

—¿Y no estabas con una chica?

Foxy miró a su lado, y luego maldijo por lo bajo. ¿A donde se fue esa niña? Se preguntó en sus pensamientos.

Bonnie acompañó al otro a buscarla, mas no fue mucho trabajo, ya que esta estaba en el parque (sí, jugando en los juegos de niños.)

—¡MANGLE! — Gritó Foxy. —¡BAJA DE ESE MALDITO RESBALÍN Y VEN ACÁ!

Como buena y obediente hermana que era la muchacha, lo hizo... Y luego salió corriendo.

¿Vieron? Buena y obediente.

— Esperame un tantito... — Luego, salió corriendo tras ella. Y Bonnie tan solo miraba la divertida escena tomando sorbos de su bebida. Luego, vio como el mayor regresaba con la de cabellera rosácea quejándose.

* * *

Miró su teléfono, dándose cuenta de la hora. Cinco de la tarde.

¿Cómo había terminado pasando todo el día con quienes le estropearon el libro? Ni él lo sabía, pero desde el incidente, los hermanos le invitaron a pasar el rato a el centro comercial como disculpa. Foxy de tanto insistir, convenció a Bonnie de comprarle otro ejemplar del libro. Después almorzaron juntos e hicieron muchas cosas más. Eso sí, Mangle pasó sacando selfies. Aunque la verdad es que Bonnie la pasó de maravilla.

Ya iban camino a casa del de cabellera violeta, ya que Foxy se ofreció a ir a dejarle. No quedaba muy lejos de la del pelirrojo, así que no se le hacía problema. Mangle decidió irse a casa por su cuenta, por lo que Foxy acompañó al chico. Llegaron a la puerta de la casa del menor, y ya era hora de despedirse, mas un incómodo silencio los rodeó. Pero Bonnie decidió romperlo.

— La pasé bien contigo. — Dijo Bonnie sonriendo tímidamente.

— Yo también. — Contestó Foxy.

—¿Me podrías dar tu número? — Preguntó Bonnie tras otro silencio. Y al ver la expresión del otro, se sonrojó levemente. Eso había sonado mal. —Ya sabes, es porque eres parte de la banda ahora y todo eso...

—Ah, sí, sí...— El más bajo sacó su teléfono. —¿Sabes? Primero dame el tuyo.

Bonnie algo dudoso se lo dio.

—Bien. Mañana te llamaré, y si escuchas mi sexy voz, ya sabes quien es.— Dijo el mayor, para luego guiñarle un ojo al contrario a modo de broma.

Bonnie sintió como la cara le comenzaba a hervir.

—Bueno, adiós Bonnie— Dijo mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse.

Bonnie tan sólo atinó a hacer un leve gesto con la mano. Y no reaccionó hasta segundos después de verlo desaparecer por la esquina de la calle.

Torpemente sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Y al entrar, se topó con su padre y hermano en el comedor y su madre cocinando. Los tres le miraron al llegar.

—¿Dónde estabas?— Preguntó su papá.

—Con un amigo.— Respondió simplemente. El chico odiaba cuando empezaba con algún interrogatorio.

—¿Con qué amigo?

Bonnie frunció el entrecejo, y aguantándose las ganas de decirle un "Qué te importa", respondió:

—Con uno que no conoces.— Dijo sin mirarle.

—¿Y cómo se llam-

—¿Podrías por favor no hacer tantas preguntas?— Dijo el de cabellos morados perdiendo la paciencia.

—A ver jovencito, soy tu padre. Yo te hago las preguntas que quiera y tú las tendrás que responder. — Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo el mayor.

—Bobby, ve a tu cuarto.— Ordenó la mujer al más pequeño, el cual obedeció sin rechistar.

—¿Responderlas? ¡Es mi vida! Yo sabré a donde voy y con quien. Tú no te tienes por qué entrometer.— Respondió Bonnie, subiendo algo el tono de voz.

—Cuida tu tono de voz, Bonnie...— Le advirtió el padre. —Además, TENGO que saber a donde y con quien andas. ¿Qué pasa si andas drogándote con esos amigos tuyos?

—¡Pues me drogo! Ya tengo la suficiente edad como para decidir que hago y que no hago.— Volvió a decir Bonnie sin cuidar su tono de voz. El padre iba a replicar, pero el de iris rosáceas subió y se encerró en su cuarto antes de que le diga algo.

—Ugh... Como lo odio...

Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Bonnie tenía un gran día, pero su padre llegaba y se lo arruinaba. Cada vez era peor. Además, él le querían obligar a hacer algo que no quería: heredar la compañía. Y por esa razón le prohibía estar en una banda, claro que igual lo hacía, y la madre lo mantenía en secreto.

Bonnie sacó su teléfono, y abrió el Whatsapp, y abrió la conversación con su amiga Chica. Siempre que discutía con su padre, se desahogaba con ella.

_×En el chat×_

**Bonnie:** Hey :)

**Chica:** Hola Bonnie :3

**Chica:** A qué se debe tu agradable mensaje?

**Bonnie:** Pues... Necesito una de tus charlas motivadoras y anti estrés :/

**Chica:** Ay no! D':

**Chica:** Que pasó ahora?

**Bonnie:** Discuti con papá... De nuevo

**Chica:** Ow... por qué discutieron?

**Bonnie:** Ya sabes... Los interrogatorios. Cree que tiene derecho a saber todo lo que hago.

**Bonnie**: Por qué no entiende que es mi vida?!

**Chica:** Ya, ya... tranquilo. ¿Qué te parece si te tranquilizas un poco y tratas de olvidar las cosas? Recuerda que mañana es lunes, y nos tenemos que juntar a comer pizza con Foxy y Freddy /o/

**Chica:** Y no quiero ver tu linda carita triste ;)

**Bonnie:** Aja... cierto

**Bonnie:** Eso era todo. Gracias :)

**Chica:** De nada :3

**Chica:** Y si necesitas algo, ven a mi casa /o/

**Bonnie:** Okis ;)

**Bonnie:** Bye

**Chica:** :*

_×Fin del Chat×_

El chico dejó el teléfono en el velador, cargándose. Eran las seis de la tarde, y no tenía que hacer. Se fue a poner la pijama, y después sacó su libro. Lo observó un momento, y se acordó del día que pasó con el pelirrojo y su hermana. Y eso también le recordó la despedida, haciendo que se sonroje levemente.

Quitó la envoltura del libro, se acostó en la cama, y buscó la página en la que se había quedado, para continuar con su lectura. Leyó, leyó y leyó, hasta que el sueño no le pudo más, y se durmió.

* * *

_**Holeh. Io sé que me extrañaron *Guino* *Guiño* (?).**_

_**Buahno, el próximo capítulo si será Pizza y Justin Bieber /o/**_

_**Y no me arrepentiré de nada (?).**_

_**Y pos Bonnie y Foxy ya son mas cercanos, así que ya se podrán empezar a gustar ;) Pero no tan rápido ¿Eh? Que primero serán amigos :3**_

_**Y eso! Si les gustó el capítulo, haganmelo saber por medio de los comentarios :3**_

_**Byes ^_^**_


	4. PIZZA Y JUSTIN BIEBER

_**yO LES DIJE QUE ESTE SI SE IBA A LLAMAR PIZZA Y JUSTIN BIEBER.**_

_**En lo personal, amo más la pizza que al Shastem, pero me inspiré gracias al vídeo "How To Make FNAF Not Scary" :3 Es biudiful (?).**_

_**Y eso pos ;)**_

_**El nombre de la banda lo saqué de un verso de una canción de FNAF :)**_

_**Los nombres de los Toy son del asco :'D**_

_**Y ahora los capítulos serán más extensos. Antes eran de 2000 palabras aproximadamente, pero ahora serán de más o menos 3000 a 4000.**_

_**Y aquí Bonnie es el más alto, incluso más alto que Foxy ;)**_

_**Y también hablan inglés, así que lo que está en cursiva a veces es en español**_

_**Como mi creatividad es nula, la banda se llamará 1987. Fuck you .l.**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, solo las versiones humanizadas de estos mismos.**_

* * *

— Ugh...

— Nada de "Ugh"... — Dijo la menor, haciendo una voz grave y una fea mueca al "imitar" a su hermano. — Ahora mismo te levantas y me llevas con esos hermosos chicos que son mis ídolos y que están buenísimos, sobre todo Bonnie.

— Oye. — Foxy se sentó en la cama en un santiamén, y miró a su hermana con cara de "¿Qué Mierda?". — Retira eso que has dicho. Ahora.

—¿Por qué? — Mangle le miró con el ceño fruncido, y luego sonrió de tal manera... -Yo no sabía que eras de esos, hermanito...

—¿Cómo que de e... — Foxy procesó lo que dijo su hermana, para luego darse cuenta a lo que se refería. —¡No lo decía por eso!

—¿Y entonces? — Dijo la menor, tratando de aguantar la risa mientras fingía desinterés mirando sus uñas.

— Mangle, lo acabo de conocer. — El pelirrojo se paró de la cama, y se dirigió al armario para sacar la ropa que se pondría. — Además, ¿Crees que voy a permitir que digas en mis narices lo bueno que está un chico y que te lo quieres garchar? — Dijo el mayor ya a punto de salir de la habitación con la ropa en mano, mirando con cara de victoria a la de cabellera rosácea al decir eso. Luego fue a bañarse, dejando a la más pequeña en un silencio.

— Creo que mi nuevo Bromance favorito será Fonnie. — Y al decir eso, Mangle se retiró de la habitación.

El departamento del pelirrojo no era grande. Tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina y el living-comedor. Y él vivía junto a su madre y hermana. La mujer de la casa no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hijos, ya que esta pasaba trabajando. A lo mejor esto parecía ser indiferente para los más jóvenes de la casa, pero verdaderamente les afectaba. Desde una corta edad han tenido que aprender a ser medianamente independientes, y arreglar la mayoría de sus cosas solos, o con ayuda mutua entre hermanos. Y lo peor era que, por ausencia de un padre, Foxy tuvo que asumir el rol del hombre de la casa muy rápidamente.

— ¡MAMÁ! — Gritó la menor, y al no recibir respuesta, se dirigió a la cocina. Vio un papel sobre el mesón. Ni se sorprendió, ya era costumbre cosas como esas. La tomó, y leyó mentalmente:

"Lo siento mis niños, tuve que ir temprano al trabajo. Les dejé algo de dinero por si acaso.

Cuídense mis bebés. Un besote."

La menor suspiró, y sonrió tristemente. Dejó la nota allí donde la encontró, y se sirvió un bowl de cereal con leche. Sacó su celular, y comenzó a psicopatear a... Bonnie.

— ¿Y mamá? — Se escuchó la voz del mayor saliendo del baño mientras se secaba el pelo. Estaba vestido con una camisa a a cuadros roja con blanco, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unos botines negros.

— Fue al trabajo más temprano de lo habitual... — Dijo ella mientras guardaba discretamente el dinero en el bolsillo. ¿Decirle que había dejado dinero cuando se lo podía quedar todo ella? Muerta antes de decirle.

El mayor suspiró, y se sirvió cereales. Los comió en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna. Al terminar, lavó el plato, y fue al sofá a esperar a su hermana.

Ella sólo debía peinarse. Fácil, dirán algunos.

— ODIO EL CABELLO ONDULADOOOOOO. — Gritaba ella mientras estaba peleando con su propio pelo, tratando de desenrredarlo. Foxy estaba aguantando la risa.

Él sacó su celular y entró al grupo de Whatsapp que tenía con los chicos. Se le había olvidado avisar que Mangle iría. ¿Cómo logró convencerle? Chantaje de hermanos, señores.

_×En el chat×_

**Foxy:** Holaaaa! :)

**Chica:** Holiwis :3

**Freddy:** Hey

**Bonnie:** Holi a la people ;)

**Foxy:** Quería preguntarles si podía ir mi hermana... Bueno, decirles que va ;-;

**Chica:** No prob /o/

**Freddy:** A mi me obligaron a llevar a mi hermano... *Bufa*

**Bonnie:** Va Fredie? :0

**Freddy:** Sep. Y es Frederick e.e

**Foxy:** Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme :'D

**Bonnie:** Si es así, llevo a Bobby

**Bonnie:** Ni quiero pensar que es capaz de hacer si lo dejo solo :v

**Chica: **Chia también va entonces /o/

**Foxy:** ¿Y cuántos años tienen sus hermanos? :0

**Bonnie:** El cara de niña tiene 13 xD

**Chica:** La pendeja tiene 13 también :v

**Freddy:** El enano tiene 14

**Foxy:** Mangle es la mayor...

**Foxy:** Igual actúa como de 11 x'D

**Bonnie:** Eso sí x'D

**Chica:** ?

**Chica:** Bonnie la conoce? :0

**Bonnie:** Eh... En la pizzería les cuento. Bye

**Freddy:** El enano anda jodiendo, así que me voy

**Foxy:** Nos vemos!

**Chica:** Chauuu :*

_×Fin Del Chat×_

— FOXY HIJO DE MI MAMITA HERMOSA, LO LOGRÉ. SOY LIBREEEEEGH.

Foxy giró su cabeza, viendo como la chica movía su cabello exageradamente como en los comerciales. Sí, así festeja ella cuando logra peinarse. No se veía mal, en realidad estaba bien arreglada. Unos jeans blancos, y una camisa holgada beige, junto a unas converse rosadas.

— ¿Entonces nos podemos ir?— Preguntó el mayor parándose.

— Claro que sí, mi pequeño saltamontes.

Foxy rodó los ojos, y vio como su hermana salía por la puerta.

* * *

Ya todos estaban en la pizzería. El lugar no era muy grande, mas bien era mediano. Habían varios meseros atendiendo distintas mesas, niños divirtiéndose en los juegos, y gente disfrutando una deliciosa pizza, ya sea compartiendo o siendo tacaños.

— AUCH. ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? — Se quejó Freddy, sobando su manita golpeada.

— MI PIZZA. NO LA TOQUES. — Dijo Chica como poseída por el demonio, mientras tenía la boca llena del alimento nombrado.

Estaban conversando de lo más normal todos. Claro, los mayores. Los menores estaban en total silencio, tratando de hallar un tema de conversación. Y ni hablar de Mangle, que estaba mirando como idiota a Bonnie.

— ¿Sabes? Pareciera que te estás comiendo con la mirada a mi hermano... — Mencionó el menor de los cuatro presentes, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, con el codo apoyado en la mesa.

—¿Uh? — Ella demoró en reaccionar, y al hacerlo, un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. No lo negaría. Mas bien, rió. —Bueno, puede que lo esté haciendo...

— ¿Y te gusta o que? — Esta vez habló Chia, mirando con una sonrisa a la mayor.

—Pues... — La pelirosa rió. — Algo. O sea, es un ídolo para mí. Lo encuentro lindo y eso, pero... Solo lo apoyo como el ídolo que es para mí.

—Vaya... — Murmuró Fredie, mas bien, Frederick.

— Pero bueno. ¡QUIERO MÁS PIZZA! — Gritó la rubia.

Y ese era más o menos lo que sucedía cada cinco minutos con los menores. Con los mayores... era más distinto.

—... Y entonces después estamos parados en el Times Square, viendo a todas las gradas y cancha llenas de gente, admirando co o tocamos. Y después recorremos todos el mundo, hasta se la banda del momento. ¡Seremos grandes! — Y bueno, Chica estuvo hablando en todo momento sobre como podría llegar a ser el futuro de ellos, mientras que comía el séptimo pedazo de pizza. Ella estaba vestida con una camisa a cuadros negros y amarillos, junto a unos mini shorts y unas converse blancas.

— Chica. — Interrumpió Freddy, tragando un poco de pizza antes de hablar. Él estaba vestido con su fiel camisa estilo baseball blanca, unos Jeans negros con las rodillas rotas y los botines tipo militar negros.— Suena genial, pero déjame decirte que... Faltaría mucho para eso. Somos una pequeña banda de cuatro jóvenes de Nueva York...

—_ Tres. Yo soy mexicana, o sea._

— Bueno, eso. Y además, recién hemos empezado.

—¿Y eso que? Podríamos subir videos a YouTube. Podríamos ir haciéndonos conocidos de a poco. — Agregó el pelimorado. Él estaba vestido con una camisa violeta tono pastel manga corta, unos Jeans ajustados negros y unas Vans blancas.

— Concuerdo con Bonnie. — Opinó el pelirrojo. — Así surgen varias estrellas hoy en día, además no es por ser egocéntrico ni nada, pero realmente tenemos talento. Si seguimos así, llegaremos lejos.

Y esas palabras se repitieron en la cabeza de los chicos una y otra vez. Tenía razón. Podrían llegar lejos. Podrían ser estrellas conocidas alrededor del mundo. Podrían asistir a premios, y estar al lado de algún ídolo que nunca pensaron conocer. Podrían estar parados en un escenario, con el lugar lleno de gente emocionada y esperando a que canten.

Podrían ser grandes.

—Eso sí, Bonnie. No te me hagas el tonto. Me dijiste que me ibas a contar como es que conocías a Mangle.— Dijo Chica de repente.

Y Bonnie solo pudo pensar lo mismo que Foxy.

Mierda.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde ese encuentro en la pizzería. Tras esa charla, las cosas se habían puesto más serias sobre la carrera musical de ellos. Hablaron con Mike, y este les dio algunas recomendaciones. A veces los grababa en sus presentaciones en el bar, y las subía al canal. Otras veces ellos mismo se grababan y subían covers o canciones. Les estaba yendo realmente bien la verdad. Ya habían sumado una gran cantidad de fans, de hecho, ya habían sido varias veces las que los paraban en la calle y pedían autógrafos o fotos.

Y no solo la fama aumentó, sino la amistad y confianza entre los integrantes de la banda. Foxy logró integrarse muy bien, de hecho, ya suele ser más libre con ellos, mostrando su bromista, alegre y optimista personalidad que verdaderamente tenía, la cual provoca contadas discusiones entre el pelirrojo y el castaño, pero eso era lo de menos. Además, la unión entre ellos permitió que los mismos hermanos de la banda formaran una relación de la misma manera, tratando de aprovechar las veces que los mayores se juntaban por motivos de la banda para ellos juntarse por motivos de joda.

Y ni hablar de Bonnie y Foxy. Su relación fue más allá de lo esperado. Con tan solo un mes, una buena amistad se había forjado entre ellos. Y a pesar de tener personalidades casi opuestas, una sonrisa había en sus rostros cada vez que uno pasaba con el otro. Pero eso solo ayudó a que Mangle los shippeara mas. Y ya no sólo ella, muchas más personas.

Ahora se encontraban en un estudio de radio de Nueva York, donde les entrevistarían para luego hacer una presentación. Todavía no empezaba, por lo que estaban hablado de cosas triviales.

Pero había una cosa que era la más importante, la cual estaban discutiendo.

—Él siempre escucha esta radio. Dios. ¿Qué haré si me reconoce? Joder. Me va a matar, me va a matar... — Y eso era lo que andaba repitiendo Bonnie mientras iba de aquí a allá. Estaba realmente nervioso. Su padre no aceptaba de que prefirieron ser "un músico muerto de hambre sin futuro" que el futuro dueño de su empresa. Y lo peor es que Bonnie se sentía horrible mintiéndole cada vez que salía.

—Vamos Bonnie, tu padre lo tiene que aceptar. No te tienes que preocupar si lo escucha. Ya has llegado lejos. Él no puede venir y derribar todo lo que has hecho. — Le apoyó Foxy, a lo que los demás asistieron. Chica hubiera dicho algo parecido, pero su garganta estaba hecha mierda después de gritar tanto "Pizza". Por eso mismo, ahora Foxy sería quien cante por ella en la presentación, por lo que estaba casi haciéndose en los pantalones.

— Bueno... tienes razón. — El chico suspiró, y luego suspiró. Miró al mayor y le dedicó un sonrisa. — De todas maneras se tenía que entrar en algún momento ¿No? — El contrario asintió.

— Chicos, ya va a empezar. Vamos. — Dijo Freddy apareciendo, haciendo una seña para que le sigan.

Al llegar al estudio, se sentaron en los lugares que se les indicó. Esperaron a que la presentadora hablara, para luego presentarlos a ellos.

— Y aquí junto a nosotros, una de las bandas que ha revolucionado las redes sociales. ¡1987!

— Hola. — Saludaron todos en unísono.

—Bien chicos, cuénteme...

Y así fue. La mujer les hacía distintas preguntas que ellos respondían. Todo bien, hasta que llegaron a la siguiente pregunta.

— Y bueno, esta va para Foxy y Bonnie. — Ellos asistieron. — ¿Ustedes están conscientes de la cantidad de fans que les gusta verlos juntos?

A eso, Chica dio una carcajada. Al parecer no eran sólo fans. Y ellos... ellos están entre la risa, la sorpresa y vergüenza. El primero en decidir hablar fue el pelimorado.

— Pues... la verdad ni teníamos idea. Pero al parecer alguien sí sabía. — Dijo mientras miraba a la rubia, la cual trataba de hacerse la tonta mientras aguantaba la risa. — Pero... bueno, a mi no me molesta con tal de que no lleguen al extremo de decir que es "real".

— Pero Bonnie, es real. — Interrumpió Chica con su ronca voz, para luego largarse a reír la ver la cara de los dos aludidos. Freddy estaba fingiendo seriedad, pero una sonrisa se le estaba colando en el rostro.

— Eso es-

— Verdad. — Dijo Foxy, claramente bromeando, mientras rodeaba el cuello del más alto con su brazo, y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Y bueno, un tomate hubiera parecido pálido comparado con la cara de Bonnie.

— BONNIE SE TRAGÓ LAS LUCES, REPITO, BONNIE SE TRAGÓ LAS LUCES. — Dijo Chica muerta de risa, viendo como Bonnie se ponía más rojo con ese comentario.

Freddy no aguantó más, y se largó a reír junto a Foxy y los demás. Bonnie era el único que estaba medio ido.

— Voy al baño. — Dijo entrecortadamente el de cabellos morados, para luego pararse e irse de allí.

Los demás seguían riendo, hasta que pararon. La entrevistadora anunció que iban a comerciales, por lo que Foxy aprovechó para ir a los baños y encontrarse con Bonnie. A lo mejor la Broma la había molestado, así que aprovecharía de pedirle disculpas. Entró, y lo primero que se encontró fue a Bonnie lavándose la cara.

—¿Te estás desinfectando? — Preguntó el pelirrojo de broma. El contrario le miró sin entender, para luego soltar una leve risa y negar con la cabeza.

— Sí fuera así ya me hubiera desinfectado la cara varias veces. Pasas dándome besos. — Dijo el menor. Cerró la llave, y luego se secó la cara. Miró momentáneamente al morocho, para luego suspirar. — Foxy, sé que la pregunta no va a ser muy normal que digamos, pero... — Bonnie le miró. —¿Qué tan gay parezco?

Foxy le miró algo anonado por unos segundos, y luego rió.

—¿Siendo sinceros? — Bonnie asintió. — Pues pareces una mezcla de Justin Bieber y Harry Styles con pelo morado.

— Wow. ¿Tanto?

—¿Cómo que tanto?— Foxy se apoyó en la pared. — No creo que sea tanto. Muchos creen que son gays, pero que yo sepa, ellos tienen novia.

— Bueno... eso sí. — Bonnie rió, y luego se dirigió a la salida. Antes de irse, el pelirrojo le tomó el brazo.

— Pero... aunque seas gay, seguirás siendo mi amigo. — Dijo Foxy mirándole con una sonrisa, para luego darle un golpesito en el hombro e irse de allí, dejando a un embobado Bonnie pensativo.

— Bueno, ya hemos vuelto de comerciales. — Anunció la entrevistadora. — Y ahora, con ustedes, una interpretación acústica de la canción "Teenage Dream" realizada por estos jóvenes. — Agregó ella sonriendo, indicando que ya podían empezar.

Freddy empezó con la guitarra, para luego empezar con la primera estrofa.

—_ I think you're pretty without any make up on,_

_I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me so_

_I let my walls come down, down_ — Comenzó Freddy, para luego dar paso a la voz de Bonnie.

—_ Before you met me I was allright but things_

_Were kinda heavy,_

_You brought me to life, now every february_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_ — Cantó el pelimorado, para que luego vuelva a cantar Freddy.

— _So let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

— _Cause you make me, feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_'Cause my heart stops, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, let's take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_ — En el coro todos cantaron excepto Chica, quien no podía. Y Foxy sólo daba armonía.

— _We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally got you my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_ — Volvió a cantar Bonnie, quien había tratado de no reírse por la sonrisa que le dedicó el pelirrojo.

—_ So let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_ — Cantó nuevamente el castaño, antes de volver a cantar el coro.

—_ You make me, feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_'Cause my heart stops, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, let's take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

—_ 'Cause I can get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_ — Empezó Foxy, equivocándose en el último verso haciendo cualquier cosa.

— _So let me put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Y ahí hubo un descanso para las voces, donde sólo habían unos segundos de instrumental. Luego, volvieron a cantar.

— _Cause you make me, feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_'Cause my heart stops, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, let's take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_ — Fue lo último que cantaron, antes de hacer cualquier sonido bromeando como siempre.

* * *

— Hey Bonnie, tranquilo. — Trató de tranquilizarle el mayor, tomándolo de los hombros y acariciando estos, haciendo que le mire fijamente. Observó esos orbes rosados que tanto le llamaban la atención, para luego volver a hablar. — Debes decírselo. No puedes seguir así toda tu vida, o acaso cuando te vea en la tele se tragará el cuento de que era alguien parecido — Dijo el pelirrojo levantando una ceja.

—Tienes razón...— Dijo el más alto. —Muy bien. Se lo diré. — Dijo decidido. —Gracias Foxy. — Le agradeció por todo el apoyo que le dio, para que esta vez, él se le acercara y le diera un beso en la mejilla. Luego abrió la puerta de la entrada, volvió a mirar al mayor, dedicándole una sonrisa, y finalmente entró.

—Qué bien que llegas.— Dijo él sentado en la mesa y mirándole serio. — Tenemos que hablar.

Bonnie le miró decidido, y se fue a sentar junto a él. Estaba cansado de mentir. Estaba cansado de que el hombre siempre quiera obligarle a hacer algo que no quiere. Desde el día en que le prohibió la música, se saturó. El pelimorado estaba harto de pretender algo que nunca iba a suceder.

— Explícame que mierda fue eso en la radio. — Dijo el mayor, con un notable enojo.

— Mi banda y yo. — Contestó firmemente el menor.

— ¿Y qué te he dicho yo? — Preguntó alzando la voz. — Que la música no te da un futuro ¿Verdad? — El de mirada rosácea tan solo le miró de donde estaba, sin bajar la mirada o hacer algún movimiento. —Quiero que dejes esa maldita banda ahora, y que mañana empieces con tu trabajo en la empresa.

—No. —Contestó Bonnie seriamente, dejando que lo confundido al mayor.

—¿No?

— Así es. No. — Afirmó el más alto. —Estoy cansado, cansado de que siempre me digas que hacer. Entiende: Es mi puta vida, y yo decido que mierda hago con ella. Tú no me dirás que hacer o-

No pudo seguí hablando, porque fue callado por una cachetada por parte del mayor, quien le miraba furioso.

—Tú haces lo que yo digo, y si te digo que vas a trabajar en la empresa, trabajas en la empresa ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

— Será por las malas entonces. — Contestó antes de darle la espalda al mayor y empezar a subir las escaleras.

— ¡En mi casa se hace lo que yo digo! — Gritó el mayor, haciendo que Bonnie se de vuelta y lo miré desafiante.

— Eso se puede arreglar.

—¡No te atrevas a dejar la casa, jovencito! — Pero ni bien terminó la frase, el menor ya había cerrado la puerta de golpe.

* * *

Dos de la madrugada. Eran las putas dos de la madrugada, y el caminaba con una mísera maleta y una guitarra a la casa de su mejor amigo, la cual era la más cercana. Hacía un frío del demonio, pero era por su bien. No aguantaba ni un segundo más conviviendo con el gorila que le tocó de padre.

Tocó el timbre del departamento a las afueras del edificio, y después de diez minutos, donde timbró como diez veces, se escuchó la voz de su amigo.

— Quien quiera que seas, dame una buena razón para no hacerte pedazos y dárselos al perro del vecino.

— Foxy, me fui de casa.

Al reconocer esa voz y analizar las palabras, instantáneamente le abrió la puerta. El menor subió por el ascensor, hasta llegar al departamento del pelirrojo. Este le abrió la puerta, y le dejó pasar. El mayor le llevó a su cuarto, donde le preguntó lo sucedido. El más alto le contó, hablándole del golpe y lo mal que le fue.

— Vaya... — Murmuró el dueño de casa, viendo como a Bonnie se le cristalizaban los ojos. — Hey, tranquilo. — Se le acercó, y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, secando la lágrima que se había escapado del ojo ajeno. — No llores. Sé que es difícil haberte ido de casa, pero me duele verte llorar. — Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que le mire. Le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual el más alto trató de corresponder. — Así me gusta...

— Gracias... — Susurró el de piel más clara con la voz entrecortada, para luego abrazar al mayor.

—No agradezcas... — Susurró antes de darle un beso en la cabeza. —Mejor durmamos, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

El menor asintió, y se acostó al lado del mayor, para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo abrazado al cuerpo del pelirrojo.

* * *

_**Holi.**_

_**Bueno, me gustaría que escuchen Teenage Dream, pero él cover de 5sos para el momento en que la cantan. En el 0:09 es Freddy, 0:23 Bonnie y 2:21 Foxy :)**_

_**Si les gustó el capítulo, haganmelo saber por medio de los comentarios **__**/o/**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima! **_


	5. Acaso ¿Me gustó?

_**Bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo uvu**_

_**Disclamer : Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, solo las versiones humanizadas de estos mismos.**_

_**PD: Me preguntaba si les molestaba que haga Freddy X Chica para el fic. Haganme saber plz :)**_

_**Warning: Hay Lemon, aunque de seguro todas lo querían eue (?).**_

* * *

—_ TÚ, LA MISMA DE AYER, LA INCONDICIONAL_.

—MANGLE. POR AMOR A MIS OIDOS Y A LUIS MIGUEL. ¡CÁLLATE! — Gritó el mayor, persiguiendo a su hermana al ver que no se callaba.

—_ LA QUE NO ESPERA NADAAAA. TÚ, LA MISMA DE AYER. LA QUE NO SUPE AMAAAR, NO SÉ POR QUEEFFFFGHGNNM-_

— Foxy... Suelta a Mangle. — Dijo Bonnie mirándoles de de el sofá, observando con cara de reproche a el par de hermanos.

Foxy miró por un momento a Bonnie, para luego suspirar. Pero como seguía sin sacar la mano, Mangle se la lamió. El pelirrojo la retiró inmediatamente, haciendo una mueca de asco. Luego, le pegó un zape.

—¡Foxy! — Le regañó el menor, frunciendo el ceño, retando con la mirada al de ojos dorados.

—¡P-pero ella me lamió la mano! — Respondió el moreno con un puchero.

—¿Y qué? De seguro Bonnie te ha lamido otra cosa... — Respondió diciendo aquello con total indiferencia mientras iba a la cocina, aunque en el fondo, estaba muerta de risa.

—¡Mangle! — Le regañaron ambos, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaba un poco.

— Okey, no es mi culpa que sean adorables juntos... — Contestó desde la cocina, mientras sacaba unas galletas de la despensa y comenzaba a comerlas.

Después de lo sucedido en casa de Bonnie, este se mudó al departamento de su amigo Foxy. Al principio se negó, ya que pensaba que sería una molestia, pero después de que el mayor le insistió en demasía, cedió. Y ahora ya había pasado una semana desde aquello. Su madre le había llamado preocupada, y le preguntó si quería volver, a lo que él se negó, contestando que ya tenía edad suficiente para dejar de vivir con sus padres. Además, no pensaba volver a la casa de quien no le dejaba cumplir sus sueño.

Y vaya que la estadía en la casa del más alto le ayudó. El menor, en los primeros días fuera de casa, se sentía mal. Pensaba que no se debió comportar así con su padre, además, le deprimía el que el mayor no le apoyara en sus decisiones. Pero ahí estaba Foxy, alentándole y diciéndole constantemente que todo saldría bien, y que en un momento, él decidiría apoyarle.

" —Bonnie, mírame. — Le exigió. — Sé que es difícil, pero hiciste lo correcto. Es tu sueño, y estás lograndolo. Él debería de apoyarte en esto siendo tu padre. Además, de seguro que cuando te vea ya lejos, siendo conocido mundialmente, te apoyará, ya que le dejarás en claro que es lo que tú realmente quieres hacer. — Suspiró mientras una sonrisa se colaba en su rostro. —Y si no lo hace, me tienes a mí aquí. Yo siempre te apoyaré."

Esas palabras realmente habían hecho que su relación con el mayor sea de mucha más confianza. Eran los mejores amigos, y agradecía ello. No sabría que hubiera sido de él sin Foxy.

— Bonnie. — Le llamó el moreno, a lo que el audio giró el rostro para verle, ya que seguía sentado en el sofá viendo Tv. —Quería pedirte que sí tú... podías hacer el almuerzo. — El pelimorado alzó una ceja divertido. — Ya sabes, no sé cocinar más que un huevo, y mamá se fue de viaje, y...

—¿Qué te parece si mejor te enseño a cocinar? — Preguntó levantándose del sofá, caminando a la cocina mientras sonreía.

Foxy hizo silencio, para luego sonreír animado e ir a la cocina dando saltitos.

Enseñarle al mayor no fue fácil. Había que tener mucha paciencia, la cual milagrosamente la tenía el menor. Aunque por el otro lado fue muy divertido. Bonnie reía cada vez que el mayor se sonrojaba avergonzado por no saber ni como cortar una zanahoria. Por eso mismo, el de iris rosácea le había dado la tarea de cortar la cebolla. Y claro, eso no era fácil.

— ¡Joder, esto arde! — Gritó mientras cerraba su ojo con fuerza, y al hacerlo, no vio bien donde cortaba, por lo que el cuchillo se resbaló de la cebolla, causando un corte en su dedo. —¡AY POR BOB ESPOSA! — Gritó de dolor, soltando el cuchillo de golpe y tomando su dedo.

Bonnie giró su cabeza, encontrándose con esa divertida escena. Soltó una carcajada, la cual fue callada con la asesina mirada del otro.

— Okey, perdón... — Se disculpó, acercándose al otro. Este iba a protestar, pero el de cabello violeta había tomado su dedo cortado, y había lamido el corte.

—¿Qué rayos haces? — Fue lo único que salió de la garganta del mayor, con un hilito de voz.

Bonnie le miró por unos segundos a la cara, y luego se sonrojó de golpe al darse cuenta de que lo que hacía no se veía muy bien que digamos.

— V-voy por un parche curita... — Murmuró antes de salir de la cocina, e ir a buscar aquello al baño.

Por su parte, Foxy había quedado algo anonado. Cuando Bonnie le miró, se había quedado embelesado, apreciando esos ojos que tanto le llamaban la atención. Fue como su encuentro en la cafetería, donde había quedado embobado admirando e rostro ajeno. Aunque ahora, fue distinto... Su mirada le había parecido bella, encantadora. Hechizante. Y esas mejillas sonrojada provocaron una ternura en él que no había podido apreciar antes. ¿Será que...

— Ya traje la curita... — Avisó el de piel blanca, llegando con algo en sus manos. Su llegada había tomado por sorpresa al pelirrojo, haciendo que le dé un sustito. — Ven, deja que te ponga esto en el dedo... — Dijo mientras tomaba el índice del moreno, colocándole la curita en el corte. — Listo...

Foxy le dedicó una sonrisa, y después de haberle mirado por unos micro segundos, se dio media vuelta para seguir con lo suyo.

Al terminar de cocinar, sirvieron la comida, que había sido un spaghetti con salsa boloñesa. No volvieron a tocar el tema de lo de la cocina, y tan solo fingieron que nada pasó. Aunque Foxy no olvidaría esa expresión del pelimorado, y ese par de ojos mirando directo a los suyos de una manera que... era irresistible.

* * *

—Vamos, piensen algo, esta reunión era para divertirnos, no para estar sentados en el sofá viendo com pasa el tiempo.

Los chicos estaban en la casa de Freddy, la cual era bien grande. Habían decidido realizar una reunión ya que no había nada mejor que hacer. Aunque no fue solo de los grandes, sino que de los menores y los mayores. Habían ido allí, y por un rato, la estaban pasando bomba, pero de repente, todo se aburrió.

—¿Y qué quieres que juguemos? ¿Verdad o reto?

— ¡Freddy! ¡Eres un genio! — Gritó de repente, haciendo que todos se asusten.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó curioso, ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? — Le miró como si le hablara a la persona más toda del mundo. — Porque no es mala idea. ¡Juguemos verdad o reto!

Se acomodaron en el suelo haciendo un círculo. Luego, Chica empezó. Se tapó los ojos, y señaló a cualquier parte, siendo Bobby el elegido.

— ¡Muy bien! — Dio pequeños aplausos emocionada. — Bueno Bobby, ¿Verdad o reto?

— Pues... — Pensó un poco. — Reto. — Sonrió mientras se acomodaba el flequillo.

— Bien, Um... — Vio a varios lados, buscando algo interesante. Luego, se le ocurrió algo. —¡Te reto a que bailes una canción de Britney Spears! — Dijo mientras sonreía burlona.

El contrario le miró por unos segundos, con una cara tipo "¿Enserio?". Luego bufó y se paró. Sacó su celular, y buscó en YouTube "Britney Spears", siendo el primer resultado "Baby One More Time". Y luego, comenzó a bailar, haciendo estallar en risas a todos.

— Gracias, ahora lo poco que me quedaba de masculinidad se ha esfumado. — Dijo sentándose con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pero si fue hermoso! — Dijo Chia sin parar de reír, dándole unos golpesitos en el hombro. Bobby solo respondió rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, ahora elige tú, Bobby.

Él miró a todos, examinándoles. Finalmente eligió a Frederick, quien dijo verdad.

— Bien, um... — Pensó un poco. — Sí fueras un perro ¿A quién le olerías el trasero primero?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — Dijo haciendo una cara de extrañeza. Luego, hizo una mueca, pensando. Finalmente, masculló muy bajo. —A Mangle.

—Dios. Mala elección. — Dijo Foxy entre risas. — Ella se baña cada dos semanas.

—¡Eso es mentira! — Reprochó ella, golpeando a su hermano.

Estuvieron harto rato así, dando retos y preguntas demasiado estúpidas, haciendo reír a cada momento a los demás, hasta que.

— Pues... Yo elijo a Foxy — Dijo ella, sonriendo divertida. Claro que no sabían sus verdaderas intenciones...

— Reto. — Dijo instantáneamente, sin saber en el lío que se metió.

— Con que reto ¿Eh? — Poco a poco, una sonrisa malévola se fue formando en su rostro. — Pues... Te reto a besar a Bonnie en la boca, por más de diez segundos y con lengua.

Un silencio se presenció en el ambiente. Y no cualquier silencio, uno bastante incómodo.

—¡¿ACASO ESTÁS DE COÑA O QUÉ?! — Preguntaron a quien le había tocado el reto. Fue suficiente con lo del almuerzo. ¿Acaso el mundo le odiaba? Bonnie por su parte estaba en shock, con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Esas exigencias fueron algo... sobrepasadas.

— Reglas son reglas Foxy. — Dijo Chica, quien internamente, deseaba ver eso con muchas ansias. — Sí no lo haces, ya sabes que pasará...

Foxy tragó saliva. La cosa era que si uno se negaba a hacer el reto, tendría que comer una "Deliciosa" Pizza de lodo, queso podrido y... excremento de conejo.

— B-bien... — Dijo sonrojado. Miró al menor, quien le miraba muy pero muy avergonzado.

Puso una mano en el suelo cerca de la pierna del contrario para apoyarse, y la otra se dirigió a su cuello. Tragó saliva, y se acercó a los labios ajenos, cada vez más y más, hasta que sus labios se unieron. Foxy cerró los ojos con fuerza, al igual que Bonnie. Luego, presionó con su lengua inferior del más bajo, indicando que esta quería entrar. El pelimorado no se podía negar, dejando que esta entre. La verdad era que comenzaban a disfrutar el beso, dejándose llevar. Y no se separaron hasta que el aire se les acabara, abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras alejaban sus labios. Sus ojos se encontraron, provocando que el color carmín aumente en las mejillas de ambos. Bonnie reaccionó, desviando la mirada y empujando suavemente al mayor.

Los demás sólo estaban en silencio, impactados por aquello.

— Wow. — Dijo Mangle, rompiendo el silencio. — Eso sí que fue un beso... — Volvió a murmurar.

— ¡Eran diez segundos, no veinte! — Dijo esta vez Chia.

Todos comenzaron a decir cosas sobre aquel beso, haciendo que los aludidos se sientan extremadamente avergonzados y confundidos. Tenían una mezcla de pensamientos y sentimientos.

Por el lado de Foxy, él se sentía realmente avergonzado, ya que la manera en que besó al menor fue un poco más intensa de lo esperado. Se había dejado llevar, aunque no entendía porqué, haciendo que esté confundido. Además, ¿Qué le diría su amigo cuando lleguen a casa? Vivían juntos, por lo que no le podría ignorar. ¿Acaso ignoraría el tema, fingiendo que nunca pasó, o le tendrá resentimiento o algún sentimiento similar? La mente del pelirrojo era un caso total.

Y ni hablar de Bonnie. No sabía que pensar. ¿Enojo? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Confusión? ... ¿Gusto? Primero que todo ¿Por qué había correspondido el beso de al manera? Él fácilmente pudo haber contado diez segundos y empujarlo, pero... ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Acaso había disfrutado del beso? Joder, ahora que haría en la casa. No se atrevería a mirar a la cara al mayor después de eso.

* * *

Habían llegado a la casa, y ya era muy tarde. Aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada. Bonnie dormía en la cama de Mangle, ya que ella se la había cedido mientras que ella duerma con su madre. Y sí, Foxy y Mangle compartían habitación. Aunque Bonnie no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que solo miraba el techo, pensativo.

— Bonnie... — Escuchó la voz del mayor llamarle, por lo que se sobresaltó, aunque luego contestó con un "¿Mmh?". —¿Puedes dormir?

— Para nada. — Respondió el pelimorado, girando su cabeza para mirar al contrario. Este tambien le miraba. —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que... — El mayor se sentó en la cama. — Quería preguntarte sobre lo del beso...

Bonnie quedó algo anonado, pero luego reaccionó, tratando de mantenerse sereno.

—¿Y qué me querías p-preguntar?

—¿Te molestó?

—¿Eh? — Lo pensó un poco. ¿Le había molestado? Aunque si hubiera sido así lo hubiera apartado. — No, no me molestó...

—¿Y te gustó? — Preguntó nuevamente, esta vez mirándole fijamente.

El menor no supo que responder, ya que eso se ha estado preguntando desde aún sucedió. Busco una respuesta en su mente, sacando conclusiones sin tratar de confundirse tanto. Bueno, lo había correspondido. Además, sido sinceros... la suavidad y sabor de los labios ajenos le hicieron sentir mariposas en su estómago. Entonces...

— Creo que sí... — Respondió en un susurro, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban levemente.

—¿Te gustaría repetirlo? — Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al menor.

Miró fijamente a los ojos contrarios, esperando algún signo de que bromeaba. Pero no, lo decía totalmente en serio. Joder, ¿Acaso quería repetirlo?

Vio como el mayor se levantaba, caminando hacia su cama. Su cuerpo no respondía, se encontraba petrificado. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba siendo besado por el moreno. Y esas mariposas de nuevo surgieron en su estómago, haciéndole imposible el no corresponder aquel contacto. Puso sus manos en la nuca ajena, profundizando el beso. Foxy se había subido a la cama, poniendo una mano al costado del cuerpo del menor para apoyarse, mientras que la otra se encontraba en la cintura del contrario. El beso se intensificaba cada vez más, pero ninguno se había apartado siquiera para respirar, ya que entre el beso, tomaban bocanadas de aire. Y en un momento, Foxy mordió el labio inferior del pelimorado, quien soltó un jadeo. El moreno aprovechó eso para introducir su lengua en la boca del de ojos rosáceos, explorando la cavidad ajena y jugando con la lengua del otro.

— Foxy... — Se escapó de los finos y rosados labios del menor, los cuales se encontraban algo hinchados por el roce con los labios de su... ¿Amigo? Esa situación le hizo dudar, aunque su mente se tuvo que enfocar en la nueva acción del mayor.

El nombrado había disfrutado de ese jadeo, haciendo que desee escuchar más como aquel sonido tan obsceno. Por lo que fue bajando hacia el pálido cuello del menor, haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a esa suave piel. Primero dio unos cuantos besitos, para que luego comenzara a saborear el cuello del contrario de una manera que hacía a Bonnie suspirar.

— Mierda, Foxy... — Volvió a jadear, tragando saliva y mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a su cuello.

Foxy sintió como ese sonido rebasaba el vaso. Le sacó la camisa de pijama al menor, y luego lo empujó hacia abajo, haciéndole recostarse en la cama. Se sentó encima de él, y le tomó del mentón, mirando fijamente hacia los ojos ajenos. Bonnie soltó un suspiro ante esa penetrante mirada, sintiendo como esta le hacía vulnerable. Sus dorados ojos se encontraban algo opacos, aunque estos brillaban levemente por la luz de la luna que se filtraba de la ventana. Brillaban de tal manera que parecía un depredador acechando a su presa, la cual estaba a punto de devorar.

Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los hinchados labios del más alto, para después unirlos ferozmente con los del menor, quien no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder. Luego el mayor comenzó a bajar sus besos hacia la tersa piel del cuello ajeno, devorandolo sin duda alguna. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el pecoso torso del menor, quien no podía hacer más que morderse el labio. Las ásperas yemas de los dedos del moreno le estremecía, provocando una corriente eléctrica que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Y en un momento, Foxy había mordido su cuello, haciendo que un leve gemido haya escapado de la garganta del pelilavanda, el cual fue ahogado por él mismo.

—No te lo calles... — Ordenó el mayor, alzando su rostro para rozar su nariz con la ajena, mirando fijamente al contrario con sus ojos, nublados de lujuria. — Quiero oírte... — Dijo nuevamente, acariciando los labios ajenos con su pulgar. Bonnie no uso negarse, menos al escuchar su voz grave por el placer. Nunca había escuchado su voz así antes. Y joder, se escuchaba endemoniadamente sexy.

Soltó un fuerte jadeo al momento en que su cuello había sido atacado nuevamente, haciendo hacia atrás su cabeza para darle más espacio. El mayor comenzó nuevamente a conocer el torso del menor con la yema de sus dedos, mientras que el que estaba abajo acariciaba el fuerte brazo del mayor.

— Foxy... — Jadeó el nombre del contrario, quien alzó levemente la vista para verle. Y al hacerlo, no se arrepintió. El menor estaba con las mejillas notablemente sonrojadas, y con la boca entre abierta. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, y su respiración estaba agitada.

Mierda.

Sintió como el pantalón le comenzaba a apretar, por lo que comenzó a poder autocontrol. Devoró los labios ajenos de una manera salvaje, mientras que su mano comenzó a acariciar esos sobresalientes botones del pecho del menor. La yema de su pulgar izquierdo daba caricias a ese rosado pezón, sonriendo entre el beso al escuchar esos excitantes jadeos que se escapaban de la garganta del menor.

Bonnie estaba disfrutando demasiado de las caricias, aunque luego se percató de algo: Él era quien estaba recibiendo todo, y no quería que fuera así. Él tambien quería sacar gemidos de la garganta del mayor. Quería escucharle decir su nombre como él lo estaba diciendo. Así que, con ese pensamiento en mente, hizo un rápido movimiento, donde quedó sobre el más alto. Le sacó la camisa que tenía puesta, y antes de que al otro se le ocurriera protestar, le calló con un profundo beso, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el fuerte abdomen del mayor. Pudo notar una gran cicatriz sobresaliente en su pecho, pero prefirió no preguntar.

El otro no se pudo negar a las tentativas caricias, correspondido el beso gustoso, mientras aún sus manos se posaban en la cintura del menor. El pelimorado de un momento a otro, se encontraba besando el cuello ajeno, saboreando esa morena piel al igual que el otro lo hizo con la suya. La respiración del mayor se había tornado pesada, soltando graves jadeos de vez en cuando. Esto incentivó a Bonnie a continuar, bajando sus besos hasta el torso del mayor, plantando varios en esa zona, y continuó bajando hasta que llegó al borde del pantalón de pijama, notando un relieve en la entrepierna. Sopló sobre la tela un cubría la erección del mayor, quien soltó un ronco jadeo, haciendo que el de mirada rosácea sonriera satisfecho.

Con sus dientes, tomó el borde del pantalón, bajándolo un poco para que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo. Tragó saliva al ver como el miembro ajeno se paraba con tal rapidez, sonrojándose al imaginarse "Eso" dentro de él, porque tenía claro que el no sería quien domine. Lo tomó con su mano, escuchando un gruñido por parte del mayor. Luego, besó la punta de este, para luego introducirlo en su boca. Frunció el ceño al sentir como este le dificultaba, pero la intención era escuchar al mayor gemir su nombre. Así que comenzó un vaivén, de arriba hacia abajo, oyendo como el mayor soltaba suspiros y jadeos.

— Diablos, Bonnie... — Gimió haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, y poniendo una mano en la cabeza del menor, acariciando los sedosos cabellos violetas del contrario.

El nombrado sólo aceleró el movimiento, provocando que el del parche suelte más jadeos. Dios, se sentía increíble. Cada vez se hacían más fuerte sus gemidos, escapándose de sus labios repetidamente el nombre de quien le estaba proporcionado placer. Una corriente le recorría repetidas veces su cuerpo, sintiendo como cada vez el placer era más. De pronto, un cosquilleo en la punta de sus pies indicó que estaba cercano a correrse, por lo cual sus gemidos iban en aumento. Y así fue, hasta que su enscencia salió de él, quedando en la boca del menor, quien se vio obligado a tragar el espeso líquido. El pecho del moreno subía y bajaba, tratando de recuperarse de esa descarga de placer. Aunque estaba consciente de que no terminaba allí. Bonnie subió su rostro, para así juntar sus labios a los del mayor. Fue un dulce beso, pero a la vez profundo. El pelirrojo al separarse, lo puso debajo de él, posicionándose encima del pelimorado. Le quitó la ultima prenda que este vestía, para luego lamer dos de sus dedos.

— Puede que duela un poco al principio, pero después se te pasará. — Susurró dulcemente el ojidorado, depositando un cariñoso beso en la frente del menor, quien solo se sonrojó más de lo que estaba.

El moreno tomó con una mano ambas piernas del menor de los tobillos, haciéndolos hacia atrás para así mostrar la estrecha entrada del más bajo. Soltó aire, tratando de tener auto control. Luego, dirigió uno de los dedos al lugar, comenzando a penetrar la entrada del menor con este de manera lenta, procurando ser cuidadoso. Bonnie soltó un jadeo, mientras que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba las sábanas.

Foxy movió su dedos en círculos, girándolo lentamente. Después de un rato, insertó un segundo dedo, moviendolo primero en círculos para luego comenzar a abrir y cerrar sus dedos a modo de tijera, para así dilatar mejor la entrada.

—Ah... F-Foxy... — Escuchó aquel jadeo escaparse de los labios ajenos, soñando totalmente obsceno.

Foxy no aguantó más, y retiró los dedos de la estrecha entrada ajena. Después, tomó su masculinidad con la mano, para que la punta roce con la entrada del menor. Soltó un gruñido, mientras que el pelimorado tan sólo soltó un jadeo. Después insertó la punta, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para soltar un gemido. Bonnie trataba de aguantar el dolor apretando sus dientes y las sábanas, aunque era en vano. Foxy se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que puso ambas piernas en sus hombros, para apoyar sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del menor. Agachó su rostro, para así juntar sus labios con los del menor. Siguió entrando lentamente en él, hasta que finalmente, logró tener todo su miembro dentro de él otro.

Era... Era algo indescriptible. La estrecha entrada del menor apretaba el miembro del pelirrojo, quien se sentía en el mismísimo cielo. Era una mezcla de sensaciones. Pero hubo una que no conocía bien. Una en especial que había sentido cuando le había mirado a los ojos al momento en que se cortó. Eran esas mariposas en su estómago, que le hacían sentir en otro mundo. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Acaso era... Amor?

Bonnie tenía un remolino en su cabeza. Le dolía, pero el dolor desvanecía poco a poco, siendo reemplazado por placer. Pero también se comenzó a preguntar ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? En realidad la pregunta era como había permitido al mayor llegar ahí. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Además, sentía la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de él. Le urgía el ser atendido por el contrario. Con ese pensamiento, movió su cadera, indicando que el otro podía seguir.

El mayor comenzó con un lento vaivén, besando al menor en el proceso. Luego, al ver la positiva reacción y escuchar los preciosos gemidos que emitía el aludido, aceleró las embestidas, haciendo que los gemidos fueran más fuertes. La velocidad iba en aumento al igual que la fuerza en sus estocadas, mirando con una seria y concentrada expresión el sonrojado rostro ajeno, el cual se veía muy tierno, y a la vez excitante. Esas mejillas ruborizadas, esa excitada expresión, su boca entreabierta mientras soltaba gemidos. Gemidos aclamando su nombre. Repitiendo una y otra vez "Foxy, Foxy, Foxy..." . Joder, a la mierda el control.

Besó ferozmente los labios del contrario, quien posicionó sus manos en la nuca del pelirrojo, profundizando aquel contacto mientras trataba de ahogar los gemidos que de su boca escapaban a causa del placer que las embestidas le daban.

—¡Ah Dios, Foxy! — Gimió fuertemente al momento en que el mayor golpeó aquel punto que le hacía ver puntitos blancos. E incentivado por aquel gemido, golpeó fuertemente una y otra vez aquel punto, sacándole escandalosos gemidos al menor. Al verle así, tomó el erecto miembro del menor, comenzando a estimularlo a la velocidad de sus embestidas, sonriendo satisfecho ante los escandalosos sonidos que salían de la boca ajena.

Lo quería volver loco, eso era. Le quería dar tanto placer que nunca lo olvidaría. Quería dejarle en claro que le pertenecía a él. Ese lindo muchacho de cabellos lavanda y rosácea mirada, con pecas en su blanca piel era de su propiedad. No estaba seguro si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, ya que aquello no lo hicieron por amor, si no por lujuria, pero lucharía y daría todo porque su amor lo sienta de igual manera el pelimorado.

—¡A-ah! ¡Foxy! — Gimió fuertemente, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle de arriba a abajo, sintiendo como cada vez estaba más próximo al clímax.

— Bonnie... — Gimió entre dientes, con esa grave y ronca voz debido al placer, que volvía loco a Bonnie. Aceleró más las embestidas, sintiendo como el placer le inundaba, sintiéndose a pocos metros del mismísimo paraíso. No, el paraíso era un lugar muy santo para albergar tanto placer que sentía en esos momentos.

—¡Foxy! ¡Me... me-!— Ni alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que su propia voz le Interrumpió soltando un alto gemido al momento en que se corría, manchando el torso de ambos y apretando su entrada.

— ¡Ugh, Bonnie! — Gimió antes de correrse en el interior del más bajo, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca sintió tanto placer. Sí, había tenido relaciones anteriores, pero este momento fue único.

Sacó su miembro del interior del menor, cayendo rendido al lado de este. Sus respiraciones eran pesadas, y trataban de regularse. Ninguno de los dos habló, y ninguno lo haría. Foxy abrazó al menor, y cayó en un profundo sueño junto a quien con un beso le robó todos sus sentimientos.

Más bien, con una mirada.

* * *

_**Mi nivel se perversión es inalcanzable (?). Joder, es que necesitaba hacerlo :'c**_

_**Eso sí, quienes no entendieron, Bonnie todavía no está consciente de sus sentimientos, mas Foxy si lo está, por eso dijo que lucharía por obtener su amor. Y lo que acaba se suceder fue solo producto de lujuria. Así que tomenlo como que serán amigos con derecho a roce (?).**_

_**¿Creen que iba a hacer que ambos se enamoren de una? Ja. Sueñen :'D**_

_**Y eso pos chavos, el capítulo quedó algo corto, pero meh :)**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima! ;)**_


	6. ¿Amor?

_**Holi :'D En un principio no sabía cómo seguir la novela, pero una amiga me mostró una canción que técnicamente narra la historia que estoy escribiendo x'D Así que ya me llego la inspiración nuevamente (?).**_

_**Disclamer : Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, solo las versiones humanizadas de estos mismos.**_

_**Pd: ¿Quieren saber com se siente Foxy? ¿Y cómo se sentirá Bonnie en un futuro? Las respuestas respectivamente son "Kiss me" y "Friends". Ambas de Ed Sheeran ;)**_

* * *

El muchacho pelilavanda despertó poco a poco, gracias a la luz que se colaba de la ventana. Se estaba sentando en la cama, pero unos fuertes brazos lo estrechaba. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, recordando todo lo acontecido esa misma madrugada.

Se volvió a tirar a la cama, mirando el techo. Suspiró, y se tapó el rostro con sus manos, como expresando un "Qué rayos he hecho." No podía creerlo. Acababa de tener sexo con su mejor amigo. ¡Con su mejor amigo! Ahora no le podría mirar a los ojos de la misma manera.

Giró su rostro, encontrándose con el pacífico y durmiente rostro de él. Lo observó por un rato, escuchando la suave respiración del pelirrojo. Su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera relajada...

— M-mejor me voy a bañar... — Susurró para si mismo, sacando lenta y cuidadosamente el moreno brazo que le rodeaba. Cuando lo había logrado, su celular sonó, indicando que alguien le llamaba. Pegó un respingo bien macho, aunque agradeció que Foxy no despertara.

Tomó el celular rápidamente, y contestó.

—¿Hola?

_— Bonnie Edwards Rabbitson Stuart**. ||Amen el nombre.||**_

Ay no, era Chica. Y cuando le decía por el nombre completo, no era nada bueno.

—¿Qué pasa? — Dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo, lo cual no funcionó muy bien.

—_¿Que qué pasa? Pues te diré que pasa_. — Ella hizo una pausa. —_ La hermana de tu... Amigo._ — Bonnie tragó en seco cuando dijo de tal manera amigo. — _Mandó una foto donde los dos estaban abrazaditos así bien juntitos... y desnudos, claro está._

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda.

—M-mira Chica, yo... eh...

— _No estoy molesta si es lo que piensas. Dios, los shippeo muy hardcormente. Esa foto me hizo el día, pero... Sé sincero... ¿Simplemente estaban durmiendo juntos sin camisa, lo cual sigue sonando mal, o en realidad sí tuvieron sexo?_

La manera en que lo decía era tan natural que daba ganas de golpearle. Suspiró, e hizo un silencio, pensando si realmente decirle o no. Era su amiga, pero... Agh, lo tenia que saber. Si ya tenía una foto, para que ocultarselo.

— Sí, si tuve... eso con él. No sé que pasó, pero de un momento a otro ya nos estábamos besando como sí el mundo dependiera de ello. Y ¡Puff! Desperté en sus brazos desnudo.

—_ Ajá... Pero, dime querido amigo... ¿Fuiste el de arriba o el de abajo?_

Y Bonnie le cortó la llamada, aunque claro, luego recibió un mensaje de Chica que decía "Puto, igual me lo tendrás que decir ;)"el cual contestó con un lindo "Jodete .l.". Se sentó en la cama, bufando. Luego, se percató de que estaba desnudo aún, sonrojándose levemente. Se levantó y fue a buscar algo de ropa al armario. Tomó unos boxers, unos pantalones color grafito y una playera sin mangas violeta claro. Luego se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Al salir del baño, ya vestido, se topó con Foxy recién despertando.

Joder, suerte no le faltaba.

Se miraron por unos segundos, para luego ambos apartar la mirada.

No sabían que decirse el uno al otro. "Wow, estuviste increíble anoche." "Tus gemidos eran muy sexys." NO. O sea, no se dirían nada así. De hecho, ambos preferirían dejar el tema de lado.

— Um... — Empezó Foxy, carraspeando seguidamente y sonrojándose. — N-no sé que pasó anoche, p-pero yo...

—¡AJÁ! ¡SABÍA QUE ALGO PASARÍA ANOCHE! ¡Y ESE ABRAZITO MAÑANERO NO AYUDÓ MUCHO QUE DIGAMOS! — No tengo que decir quien apareció de la nada, haciendo obvio que los espiaba. — Bonnie, sonaste muy pasiva, déjame decirte.

— ¡¿ACASO NOS ESCUCHASTE?! — Gritaron totalmente avergonzados.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de Fonnie Shipper creen que soy? Dios, me ofenden... — Hizo hacia atrás su pelo como el intento de diva que era. — Dios, Bonnie, ¿Cuánto habrás disfrutado con eso dentro? Ya entiendo porque gritaste como conejo en celo... — Dijo Mangle con total naturalidad, señalando la cosa... vamos, todos los que leen ya saben lo que pasó y mucho más, no tengo porque decir cosa, así que le diré pene. Bueno, Mangle estaba señalando el pene de Foxy, quien acaba de entender porque sentía frío en sus pene.

—¡M-MANGLE! ¡DEJA DE DECIR TODO COMO SI FUERA NORMAL! — Le regañó su hermano, tapándose sus partes nobles con la sábana, sintiendo como adquiría el tono de un semáforo. Bonnie sólo tartamudeo sonidos sin sentido, obteniendo en su piel un color un tanto más fuerte que el de Foxy por ser de piel más clara que este.

— Uy, que sensibles... — Murmuró dándose la vuelta, para salir de allí, no antes si decir algo como. — Más les vale no tener sexo mañanero. — Y salió de allí antes de que un almohadazo le llegue a la cara.

Se quedaron en silencio, en el cual Foxy suspiró y se tiró nuevamente a la cama. Soltó un quejido, cerrando los ojos. Bonnie soltó una risita, sentándose en le cama al lado del mayor, el cual abrió los ojos y le miró. El pelimorado volvió a reír, haciendo que el moreno alce una ceja.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? — Preguntó divertido, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el de piel blanca.

— Nada, nada... Solo que... — Le acarició el cabello al de hebras rojizas, quien le miró curioso. — Olvídalo. — Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. Giró levemente el rostro, para poder ver de soslayo al de ojos dorados. — Y antes de que preguntes, no me gustaría volver a tocar el tema de anoche... por ahora. — Y se fue de la habitación, dejando a un confundido Foxy, el cual suspiró y se levantó de la cama, entrando al baño para tomar una estimulante, desestresante y relajante ducha.

Abrió el grifo del agua y fría y se metió en la ducha. Hizo su cabeza atrás, dejando que las refrescantes gotas de una lluvia fría artificial empaparan su melena rojiza, filtrándose entre las hebras de su cabello. Su piel se erizó ante el contacto del agua fría, lo cual le recordó al instante en que su piel se erizó cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los del pelimorado anoche. Gruñó, tomando el shampoo para comenzar a lavar su cabello. La sensación de sus dedos acariciar su cabello le recordó a cuando Bonnie, con sus suaves y delicados dedos acariciaba este mismo...

Agh. Dios, no quería recordar eso a cada instante que hacía algo. Iba a terminar volviéndose loco. Cerró el grifo, ya que no quería ni pensar lo que recordaría si pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo.

Salió de la ducha, y se secó. Enrolló la toalla alrededor de su cintura, y salió del baño. Se dirigió al armario, y sacó unos pantalones café, y una playera de color negro. Sacó ropa interior, y se la colocó. Luego se vistió con las otras prendas. Tomó unos calcetines cualquiera, y se los puso, para luego colocarse unos botines militares negros. Sacudió su cabello tal cual un animal lo haría, y luego de acomodarlo un poco, salió de la habitación.

Que alegría tú oye, encontrarse con Chica ahí.

—Hola querido Foxy. Venga, tome asiento, tenemos mucho de que hablar...

Tierra tragame, pensó Foxy.

* * *

Un día después, se dirigían a una entrevista. Era una de las primeras que tenían, y eso les emocionaba... mucho.

—...Bien chicos, ya les expliqué todo lo necesario. Recuerden, esta será una entrevista en televisión. No radio, televisión. ¿Entienden?

Definitivamente habían entendido. O sea, atendiendo sólo sus celulares y ni prestando atención a lo que el mayor decía era entender ¿No?

—Oh, perdona Mike. ¿Decías algo? — Dijo Freddy mientras levantaba su vista levemente.

Mike le respondió con una linda mirada que indicaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—No Freddy, no decía nada más que consejos e instrucciones para su primera entrevista en televisión, con publico presente y cámaras grabandoles las caras, las cuales saldrán en un canal que miles de habitantes de los Estados Unidos verán. Pero tranquilo, no era nada importante. Es algo que han hecho Muchas veces antes y que son expertos haciendo. No te preocupes. — Expresó con una falsa sonrisa junto a un tono de voz que era el sarcasmo puro.

Freddy le miró por unos segundos, para después escoger se de hombros y volver a prestar atención al teléfono. La juventud de hoy en día, pensó Mike.

Llegaron al estudio de grabación del programa de Televisión, el cual era más grande de lo que pensaron.

—¡Selfie time! — Anunció Chica, a lo que todos fueron con ella para sacarse una linda selfie, la cual se subiría a las redes sociales obviamente.

— Hola chicos. — Saludó una mujer castaña y morena, de mediana estatura. — Mi nombre es Caroline, y soy la encargada de la preparación de los participantes en el show. — Dijo con una amble sonrisa, la cual era dedicada a Freddy más que a los demás. — Me gustaría que me acompañen, para así alistarlos y darles algunos toques algunos no es del show, el cual empieza en una hora aproximadamente.

Todos le siguieron, llegando a los camerinos donde habían distintas cosas. Como por ejemplo los bancos donde se maquillan a las personas, lugares donde s guardan distintos artefactos, y alguna que otra puerta con distintos letreros. La mujer les hizo sentar en unas sillas frente a unos espejos.

— Voy a buscar al encargado de los micrófonos, mientras ellas les van a maquillar. No tardo. — Se fue de allí, no sin antes dedicarle una no muy disimulada sonrisa al vocalista principal de la banda.

— Dios, le traes loca... — Dijo Foxy aguantando la risa, a lo que Bonnie le siguió soltando unas carcajadas.

— Menos mal que no te restrego los pechos en la cara... — Masculló Chica algo... ¿Celosa?

— Eso hubiera sido mejor — Dijo Bonnie, volviendo a partirse de risa junto a Foxy.

— Ay Chica, tranquila. Fácil me gana por 8 años, y no me gustan las más viejas... — Dijo el castaño, sonriéndole a la menor

Llegaron los estilistas, quienes les maquillaron un poco, les arreglaron el cabello y distintas cosas más. Después llegó la chica de antes junto a otras dos personas. Éstas tenían nos cables en las manos. Al parecer eran unos micrófonos. Le pusieron uno a cada joven, entre la ropa. Y así estuvieron listos para la presentación.

— Ya. Primero van a tocar una canción, y después empezará la entrevista. Contestarán a las preguntas, y después se acaba. Sencillo ¿No? — Dijo la mujer, a lo que todos respondieron con un "Sí." — Bien, tienen media hora más antes de que empiece el show. Cinco minutos antes deben llegar al estudio. Nos vemos. — Y se fue de allí, dejando a los jóvenes en silencio.

— Bueno, voy al baño. — Dijo Bonnie, yendo hacia el lugar que dijo. Foxy le siguió, con la excusa de que también quería ir al baño.

Bonnie llegó hacia el lugar tras haber preguntado a al un trabajador de allí. Era de los baños con varias cabinas. Foxy entró un rato después, y esperó a que Bonnie saliera. Este al verlo allí, se sorprendió levemente, pero luego se tranquilizó.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, mientras se lavaba las manos.

— Pues... quería hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche. — Dijo Foxy algo acojonado, rascándose la nuca.

— Foxy, yo no sé que decirte sobre eso. Eres mi amigo, y lo que pasó anoche hace poner en duda eso, y no quiero ponerlo en duda. — Dijo el pelimorado, secándose las manos.

— Pero es que yo... puede que lo quiera repetir. — Eso último hizo que el menor se paalizara. No sabía que decir respecto a eso. No sabía siquiera si lo queria repetir. Pero... ¿Y si lo quería? Dios, estaba demasiado confundido.

Foxy al ver esto se le acercó, y le dio la vuelta, ya que estaba a espaldas de él. Observó los ojos del menor por unos instantes, para luego ir acercando su rostro al ajeno. Junto sus labios en un suave y lento beso. Bonnie no reaccionó al instante, pero no uso evitar corresponder aquel contacto, pasando sus brazos por los hombros del mayor mientras que este ponía sus manos en la cintura ajena. El beso continuó, hasta que...

— Y yo que pensaba que Chica mentía. — Dijo Freddy, haciendo sobre saltar a los chicos. — Sigan, porque se separan. Yo solo he venido a hacer mis necesidades. — Dijo mientras entraba al baño. El pelirrojo y el pelilavanda se separaron avergonzados. Apartaron sus miradas, y después, Bonnie salió de allí.

Foxy suspiró, y se arrimó a la pared. Estaba volviéndose loco por ese joven de cabellos morados, y ni siquiera sabía si este correspondía su amor. Bueno, intuía que no lo hacía, pero eso no era totalmente cierto. Aunque recientes llevaban aproximadamente dos meses siendo amigos, no le culpaba que no sienta por él. Sólo Foxy era un idiota que se enamoraba en menos de dos meses.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca resignado, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego salió de allí con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

—... Y así nos conocimos. Fuimos grandes amigo durante mucho tiempo, y después decidimos hacer la banda. — Explicó Bonnie con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que cierto moreno lo escudriñaba con la mirada. Si no fuera porque Chica le pegó un disimulado codazo a Foxy, él no hubiera reaccionado.

— Vaya... Bueno, ahora voy a hacer otra pregunta. Esta es para cada uno de ustedes. — Ellos le miraron expectantes a la entrevistadora. — Díganme, ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene intereses amorosos en específico? O sea, ¿Sienten atracción hacia alguien?

Hubo un silencio, donde a Chica y Freddy se le escapaban risitas, mientras que Bonnie estaba fingiendo tranquilidad, y Foxy... Su cara Lo decía todo. Aunque pronto se tranquilizaron cuando Chica habló.

— Pues personalmente, no siento atracción hacia nadie. Aunque siendo sinceras... — Se encogió de hombros. — Freddy es lindo. — Luego rió, a lo he la entrevistadora y los demás (excepto Freddy) se le unieron.

— Bien, bien... — La mirada de la mujer se posó sobre el pelirrojo. — Y tú, Foxy ¿Quien capta tu atención?

— Eh, yo... — Dio una fugaz mirada a Bonnie, quien le estaba mirando, así que la apartó de inmediato. — Nadie en particular. — Mintió dando una sonrisa falsa.

Siguieron con las preguntas, y no le sorprendió que nadie dijera a alguien. Aunque Bonnie actuó algo... ¿Extraño?

— Bueno, ya casi estamos a punto de finalizar la entrevista. ¿Unas últimas palabras a los espectadores?

Freddy indicó que él sería quien hable. Miró a la cámara con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, estamos felices de anunciar que haremos una gira por Estados Unidos, y posiblemente México. Así que prepárense, que el show está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Foxy iba en el auto junto a los demás, escuchando música con sus audífonos. Todos conversaban animados, pero él estaba sumido en la letra de esa canción. Cerró los ojos, y lo único en su mente era la voz de ese cantante británico.

"Settle down with me

Cover me up, cuddle me in

Lie down with me, yeah

And hold me in your arms"

Apretó un poco sus ojos, evitando que estos se humedezcan, y relajandolos cuando, muy esforzadamente, evitó que alguna lágrima saliera de sus ojos. Luego los abrió, fijando su vista en el pelimorado, quien bromeaba con sus amigos. Lo vio reír, haciendo que esos hermoso hoyuelos en sus mejillas se marquen. Foxy sonrió tristemente. Luego suspiró, y siguió escuchando la canción. De repente, vio a la rubia sentarse a su lado. Ella se había hecho la tonta, peo fue testigo de como reaccionó él al ver a Bonnie.

—¿Qué escuchas? — Preguntó con una sonrisa. Ni bien alcanzó a responder, ella le quitó un audífono de la oreja y se lo puso ella.

" And your heart's against my chest

Your lips pressed to my neck

I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"

Foxy actuaba tranquilo, mirando la ventana, de la cual no se podía apreciar bien la calle ya que las gotas de lluvia impedían la vista. Pero Chica... miró a Foxy. Se veía muy apagado él. Y ella pensó un poco, mientras que escuchaba la canción.

La foto del día anterior. La revelación que les dieron. Cuando los pillaron muy "cariñosos". La relación que ahora mantenían. Las disimuladas miradas de Foxy hacia Bonnie que parecía que se perdía viendo el rostro ajeno. La tristeza del pelirrojo. La reciente mirada hacia Bonnie y su triste sonrisa. Y a todo eso, sumándole la letra de la canción.

No jodas.

— Foxy... — La llamó ella en un susurro, tocándole el hombro para captar su atención.

— ¿Mmh? — Fue con lo único que respondió.

— Tú... — Tomó aire. Iría directo al grano. —¿Estás enamorado de Bonnie? — Le dijo en español, para que sólo él y ella entendieran.

La sorprendida expresión de Foxy lo decía todo.

* * *

_**Ohmaigá :0 Esto se pone interesante ewe.**_

_**Chica los shippea muy jarcormente. Y Mangle también. Amenlas, porque ellas predicen el futuro ;) (?).**_

_**Y si más que decir, me despido.¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ;)**_

_**PD: Perdonen si estaba cortito, tuve problemas :(**_


	7. FONNIE ES REAL BISHES PLZ: Parte 1

**Qué tal chamacos! Aquí su amada escritora trae la actualización de esta historia que yo sé que ustedes aman. **

**Disclamer : Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, solo las versiones humanizadas de estos mismos.**

**Psst, siganme en Tumblr ;) (cupcakemofoo30)**

* * *

Chica seguía mirando a Foxy, esperando señales de que este se digne a hablar y diga algo en respuesta a su pregunta. Pero él solo miraba a distintas partes, buscando una mentira creíble para su amiga. La buscó, y buscó, pero sólo logró resignarse y decirle la verdad.

— No es que esté orgulloso de eso, pero... Así es. — Sonrió tristemente, jugando con sus dedos. — No sé como pasó, pero creo que sentí algo por él desde que le ví por primera vez...

— ¿Acaso fue amor a primera vista? — Eso a la menor le sorprendió.

— No muy así... — El pelirrojo rascó su mentón, buscando una explicación a como fue lo que sucedió con el pelimorado. — Fue algo así... No sé si te lo he dicho, pero no creo en el amor a primera vista en sí. Pero si pienso que alguien podría sentir algo de atracción hacia una persona la primera vez que le conoce. Pero después, uno termina enamorándose de todas maneras... — Miró a la rubia. — Y eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí.

— Vaya... — La de ojos púrpuras puso una pose pensativa, para luego bufar y revolverse el cabello. — ¿Y crees que Bonnie sienta algo por ti? — Preguntó mirando al nombrado quien se encontraba somnoliento mientras los audífonos que llevaba puestos reproducían música. El mayor negó con la cabeza.

— Lo dudo mucho. — A la más baja le entristeció eso. Aunque le confundió un poco el ver una sonrisa en el rostro del moreno. — Pero tranquila, que de eso me encargaré...

* * *

— Y recuerden, deben preparar todo para la próxima semana. Ya saben, la gira empieza. Y nos vamos a...

—¡México! — Gritó Chica emocionada.

— No Chica, primero vamos a Miami... — Le corrigió el castaño, recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de la rubia.

— Pero Miami está más lejos... — Susurró algo molesta y desconforme a la decisión tomada.

— Iremos a México para la última fecha, ese será el último concierto... — Le explicó Freddy. Luego miró a los otros. — Bueno chicos, nos vemos en unos días. — Se despidió de los otros dos hombres, abriendo la puerta de la mini-van. Chica también se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando se "despedia" de Foxy, le susurró algo en el oído.

— Mas te vale no hacer una tontería...

El pelirrojo le miró sin entender, y algo confundido, salió del auto. Ya al estar ambos abajo, el transporte siguió su camino en las calles.

Foxy miró a Bonnie, quien también le miró. Sonrió de una manera divertida, sacándole una risa al menor. Luego él también rió, para después acariciarle el cabello y adentrarse en el edificio, seguido del pelimorado.

Foxy se acercó al conserje, preguntando si habían cuentas o cartas. Recibió unos cuantos sobres, y tras agradecerle al hombre, siguió su camino hacia el ascensor.

— Oye Foxy... — Llamó el de ojos carmesíes, captando la atención del morocho. —¿No crees que deba ayudarte con lo de las cuentas? O sea... he estado viviendo contigo durante unas semanas, y no creo que sea correcto estar aquí sin aportar en cosas de la casa y...

— Tranquilo — Le interrumpió, posando una de sus manos en el hombro del menor. Este le miró algo confundido. — Tú compañía es más que suficiente... Además, tu eres quien cocina en ausencia de mamá. — Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Luego dio unos leves golpesitos en esta misma, y salió del ascensor, ya que ya habían llegado al piso en el que residían.

Se adentraron en el departamento, encontrándose a Mangle en el sofá, tirada como saco de papas mientras veía TV y comía una bolsa de doritos. Esta al verlos llegar, les hizo una seña de amor y paz y murmurando un "que onda" con la boca llena, para luego seguir viendo televisión.

— Dios Mangle, parece que has estado todo el puto día de vaga...

— Es que he estado todo el puto día de vaga. No me he bañado. Desde que desperté he estado aquí, con el culo plantado en el sofá mientras comía puras mierdas que dañan mi salud, y las cuales hagan que probablemente mañana despierte con más de tres espinillas en la cara por toda la grasa consumida... — Explicó ella desinteresadamente, metiéndose un dorito a la boca mientras cambiaba de canal. — Ah, y estuve viendo dos o tres horas seguidas videos, fan art, fics, y blogs en los cuales dicen que Fonnie es real. — Dijo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

Foxy le lanzó a su hermanita lo más cercano, lo cual fue un tarro de papitas Lays, el cual fue a dar a la cabeza de la pelirosa.

—¡Puto! — Gritó mirándole con el ceño fruncido mientras acariciaba la zona golpeada.

—¡Deja de obsesionarte con nosotros, carajo! — Le gritó el pelirrojo entre molesto y avergonzado, mientras que Bonnie rodaba los ojos al ver la infantil discusión que estaba empezando.

—¿Por qué tanta obsesión con "Fonnie"? — Preguntó él pelimorado interrumpiendo la discusión de los hermanos, ganándose una mirada por parte de estos.

— ¿Por qué? Joder, son lo más tierno en este mundo. — Ambos hombres le miraron alzado una ceja. —¿No me creen? — Ellos negaron. — Bien.

Ella sacó su celular, tipeando algo en el teclado. Luego abrió un video. Eran esos típicos video que tenían una recopilación de imágenes y extractos de videos, en los cuales las escenas eran muy comprometedoras. Eso había llamado la atención de ambos.

Foxy, por su parte, se regañaba mentalmente por ser poco disimulado ante sus sentimientos hacia el pelimorado. ¡Hasta las fans se daban cuenta!

Y Bonnie estaba algo extrañado. Era raro ver como le veían de tal manera junto a su mejor amigo. Más que raro... vergonzoso. No quería ni pensar que harían las fans si supieran que tuvo relaciones con Foxy.

— Espera... — Le arrebató el celular a la menor, para luego ponerle pausa al vídeo. — ¡¿Acaso nos tomaste una foto cuando nos besamos?! — Exclamó Bonnie, mostrándole la imagen que, ciertamente, era de ellos dos besándose gracias al reto de la botella.

— Eh... — Mangle miró hacia un lado, luego hacia otro. Rascó su nuca, algo nerviosa. — Bueno... No sólo se las tomé... — Sonrió con notables nervios. — También la subí a Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, y el blog oficial de Fonnie...

Silencio total.

— Tú... — El pelirrojo tomó aire, cerrando los ojos y controlando sus manos. — ¿Acaso quieres morir tan joven? — Preguntó Foxy, con un leve tic en el ojo.

— No me importaría si tuviera la oportunidad de grabar un sex tape de ustedes... ¿Me dejan?

Y aquí se puede apreciar como Mangle es casi tirada por la ventana del departamento, si no hubiera sido porque les amenazó en subir a foto de ellos desnudos y abrazados a las redes sociales.

— A veces me pregunto si no eres hija de satanás... — Se cuestionó el moreno, a lo que la menor le respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras dejaba que apreciaran su playera que decía "Hail Pizza", con el signo de satanás relleno de pizza. A esto, Foxy se golpeó la frente.

— Me voy al cuarto... — Dijo Bonnie mientras bostezaba y se dirigía al dormitorio que compartía con el moreno. Al entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí, para después tirarse a la cama.

Estaba agotado, pero su cerebro insistía. ¿En que insistía? En pensar. ¿Pensar sobre qué?

Sobre Foxy.

¿Por qué de repente esta revolucionaria obsesión de imaginarlos juntos? ¿Acaso no sabían que le incomodaba levemente? Aunque no sabe porque se queja, si tuvo sexo con él hace menos de dos días...

Sexo...

¿Será eso realmente lo que tuvieron?

Tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza. Y más que sobre el tema, eran personales. Se estaba sintiendo cada vez más extraño en presencia del mayor. Cada vez era más fácil sonrojarse cuando el moreno se le hacía algo que le avergonzara. Y sentía más a menudo mariposas en el estómago. Y también se quedaba más veces mirándole como idiota. Y es que ¿Quién no se le quedaría mirando? ¡Era muy guapo!

Awaita.

¿Acaba de decir en su mente que era muy guapo?

Joder, si seguía pensando de esa manera sobre el mayor, terminará como colegiala enamorada.

Bufó, tratando de alejar todo pensamiento respecto al pelirrojo. Sacó su celular, para así tratar de enfocarse en otras cosas. Revisó las notificaciones en sus redes sociales, respondiendo mensajes y bla bla bla. Aunque ¿Adivinen qué? Varios de esos mensajes hacían referencia a la supuesta relación amorosa que mantenía con el mayor.

La situación le comenzaba a estresar. Y es que ¡No era agradable que insinuaran cada 5 minutos que tenía una relación con Foxy!

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Escuchó la voz del mayor, haciendo que se sobresalte.

— S-sí... — Respondió algo nervioso. ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso? ¡Sólo era Foxy!

El más alto entró, dando una rápida mirada al menor. Luego fijó su vista a su objetivo: Su cama. Se tiró en ella, quedando boca abajo. Estaba muerto, y el sueño amenazaba con hacer que se duerma en cualquier momento.

Bonnie no podía hacer más que mirarle. Siendo sinceros, últimamente lo único que estaba en su cabeza era Foxy. Foxy, Foxy y nada ni nadie más que Foxy. ¿Por qué? A lo mejor era por todo ese revoltijo de sentimientos que tenía cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, unos sentimientos que le confundían y nunca antes había sentido. Suspiró, y al escuchar los ronquidos del mayor, soltó una risita. Era muy tierno, tanto así que tenía ganas de acariciarle el cabello.

¡Bonnie! ¡Para de pensar cosas así! Se regañó mentalmente.

Soltó un gruñido, y dejó su celular en la encimera. Se levantó de la cama, y se fue a ponerse la pijama. Al ya estar con esta, se volvió a recostar en su cama, acurrucandose bajo las sábanas dispuesto a dormir y dejar sus peleas mentales para otro día.

* * *

Despertó de golpe. Agitado y sudado. Como si hubiera corrido una maratón... pero no lo había hecho. Fue sólo un sueño. Un muy indecente sueño.

Se sentó en la cama, haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás mientras regulaba la respiración. ¿Por qué había soñado... eso?

_— F-Foxy... — Un sonido realmente obsceno había escapado de sus labios, de una manera que él mismo se avergonzaba. Acariciaba la espalda del mayor, quien recorría lentamente el desnudo y blanquecino torso al menor, con su grandes y morenas manos en comparación con las suyas._

No podía ser. La situación era muy similar a como hace unos días... pero esta era algo diferente. No se encontraban en esa habitación, sino que en una más amplia y con más comodidades. Era como de un... ¿Hotel?

Aunque eso no le importaba. Lo que le importaba era ese problema que tenía entre sus piernas, el cual podía se solucionado de dos maneras. Lo que cualquier adolescente hormonal haría, o simplemente dormir.

Bufó, y se volvió a recostar en la cama, dispuesto a volver a conciliar el sueño.

Pero algo le seguía rondando en la cabeza. Y ese algo era la razón de porque Foxy no le dejaba tranquilo siquiera en sueños.

Si las cosas seguían así, tendría que tomar serias medidas respecto a eso.

* * *

_— EVERYBODY WANNA STEAL MY GIRL, EVERYBODY WANTS TO TAKE HER HEART AWAY, COUPLE MILLION-_

— ¿CUÁNDO SERÁ EL DÍA EN QUE NO DESPIERTES A TODO EL EDIFICIO CANTANDO UNA CANCIÓN TOTALMENTE RANDOM QUE DEMUESTRA LO RETRASADA QUE ESTÁS?

— ¡EL DÍA EN QUE FONNIE SEA REAL!

Gracias a eso, el jarrón que a la madre de los hermanos Foxes le regalaron en su día de bodas casi fue destruido, si no hubiera sido gracias a los reflejos de la menor.

— ¡ESTO SE LO REGALARON A MAMÁ PARA SU BODA, IMBÉCIL!

— ¡PERDÓN, TARADA!

Muchos se preguntarán ¿Así son todas las mañanas en este departamento? La respuesta es más que obvia. Y por eso, todas las mañanas la capacidad auditiva de Bonnie disminuye de a poco.

— Cállense, por favor. ¿No ven que estoy tratando de ver un chisme revolucionario en las noticias? Gracias. — Les mandó a callar el pelimorado, ganándose unas miradas de total confusión por parte de los otros dos presentes.

— Bien, si me disculpan, iré con Chia y Bobby a hacer lo que cualquier adolescente hormonal en su pubertad haría.

— Awaita. ¿Bobby? — Preguntó él muy responsable hermano mayor, que si no hubieran mencionado a su hermano, probablemente no se hubiera acordado de la existencia de este. De hecho, con el único familiar con el que ha hablado es su madre.

— Sip. Él es como una amiga más. Sus consejos respecto a la moda y maquillaje son MUY útiles. — Respondió la de cabello rosado, haciendo que los chicos le quedaran mirando. — ¿Qué?

— Nada... — Murmuró el pelimorado. — Saluda al cara de niña de mi parte, por favor.

— Claro precioso. — Le respondió guiñándole el ojo. Obviamente de broma. Luego, se dirigió a su habitación, para así alistarse para salir con sus amigos.

Ya había pasado una semana desde los comprometedores hechos ocurridos entre ellos. Las cosas para Bonnie iban de mal en peor. Le comenzaba a preocupar el que no pudiera sacarse a Foxy de la cabeza. Cada expresión del pelirrojo estaba grabada con fuego en su memoria.

De repente, sonó su teléfono, indicando que le había llegado un mensaje. Lo revisó, y era de Chica. Abrió la aplicación, para leer el siguiente mensaje.

_**— Whatsapp —**_

_**Chica**: Hola bebé_

_**Bonnie**: Ke? x'D_

_**Chica**: Nada e.e_

_**Chica**: Te he escrito para que te acuerdes de mi existencia, y decirte que estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. Ahora, ¿Cómo estás tú? 7-7_

_**Bonnie**: No te he preguntado nada, pero estoy bien, gracias por preguntar :*_

_**Chica**: *facepalm*_

_**Bonnie**: Akdjslsj te quiero ;)_

_**Chica**: Ajá e.e_

_**Bonnie**: Oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una consulta?_

_**Chica**: Claro :P_

_**Bonnie**: Si uno siente mariposas en su estómago, se sonroja cada vez que le sonríe, le gusta que tener contacto cariñoso y se queda mirando embobadamente a una persona en específico, eso es estar enamorado o algo?_

_**Chica**: En efecto mi querido Watson :*_

_**Chica**: Awaita._

_**Chica**: Ohmaigá_

_**Chica**: No pueh ser :00000000_

_**Chica**: Esto es mágico *-*_

_**Chica**: *Fangirleo intenso* :$_

_**Bonnie**: Wat. De que me perdí?_

_**Chica**: FONNIE PENDEJO FONNIE_

_**Chica**: DE ESO TE HAS PERDIDO_

_**Bonnie**: TU TAMBIÉN?!_

_**Chica**: TODOS AMAN FONNIE, PORQUE FONNIE ES REAL_

_**Chica**: Y ESO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR LO PRUEBA PORQUE YO SÉ QUE ESOS SENTIMIENTOS SON POR FOXY :*_

**_Bonnie te ha bloqueado_**

_**Chica**: Lo hiciste porque sabes que tengo al razón, pedazo de mierda :)_

_— **Whatsapp** —_

_**Bonnie**: Freddy._

_**Bonnie**: Te necesito._

_**Bonnie**: Ahorita._

_**Freddy**: Sí Bonnie, eso es estar enamorado._

_**Bonnie**: COMO MIERDA SABES QUE TE IBA A PREGUNTAR ESO?!_

_**Freddy**: Dos palabras_

_**Freddy**: Pantallazos_

_**Freddy**: Chica_

_**Bonnie**: Esa puta_

**_— Nueva conversación —_**

**_Freddy agregó a Chica a la conversación_**

**_Freddy agregó a Bonnie a la conversación_**

**_Freddy cambió el asunto a "Fonnie SOS :3"_**

_**Bonnie**: Ke._

**_Bonnie cambió el asunto a "No jodas .l."_**

**_Chica agregó a Mangle a la conversación_**

**_Chica cambió el tema de la conversación a "Foxy le da bien duro a Bonnie :*"_**

_**Bonnie**: PUTA .l._

_**Chica**: PUTA LA ENTREVISTADORA DE LA SEMANA PASADA_

_**Bonnie**: SUPERA ESA PENDEJADA MARICONA_

_**Chica**: NO HASTA QUE FONNIE SEA REAL_

_**Bonnie**: *C mata*_

_**Mangle**: Akdjslsj_

_**Freddy**: u.u_

**_Mangle agregó a Chia a la conversación_**

**_Mangle agregó a Bobby a la conversación_**

_**Bonnie**: Noh._

_**Bobby**: EL ASUNTO MERECE UN PANTALLAZO_

_**Bonnie**: nO TE ATREVAS_

_**Chia**: OMG YO LO SABÍA_

_**Bonnie**: OTRA MÁS JODER_

_**Bobby**: DIOS ERA MÁS QUE OBVIO ;)_

_**Bonnie**: ;-;_

_**Freddy**: Oigan, ya._

_**Freddy**: Necesito seriedad aquí_

_**Mangle**: *le da seriedad*_

_**Mangle**: Ahí tiene mi capitán ;)_

_**Bobby**: AY DIOS MIO AKDJSKDHAKDHDJ X'D_

_**Chica**: Esto es serio._

_**Bonnie**: Cierto._

_**Chica**: No ven que Bonnie acaba de salir del closet_

_**Chica**: Tenemos que apoyarlo :)_

_**Bonnie**: HIJA DE PUTA._

_**Bonnie**: NO._

_**Bonnie**: MEJOR HIJA DE LA ENTREVISTADORA_

_**Chica**: OH NONOONOONONON DIJISTE ESO_

_**Freddy**: YA PARENLA HIJOS DE PUTA QUE SINO LES METO UN MICROFONO EN EL CULO A CADA UNO PARA QUE SE DEJEN DE MIERDAS_

_**Bonnie**: ... Okey._

_**Freddy**: Bueno, el tema es que... Bonnie está enamorado._

_**Bonnie**: e.e_

_**Freddy**: De Foxy._

_**Bonnie**: sTAAAHP._

_**Bobby**: Yo siempre supe que eras un unicornio :')_

_**Bonnie**: Khe._

_**Chica**: UN UNICORNIO DIOS X'D_

_**Bonnie**: Recuerdenme porque son mis amigos_

_**Mangle**: Porque nos amas :*_

_**Chia**: Essato ;)_

_**Bonnie**: UUUUGH_

_**Freddy**: Bueno Bonnie. Dinos que se siente este enamorado_

_**Bonnie**: No sé. Me siento muy confundido..._

_**Chica**: Ajá. ¿Confundido respecto a qué?_

_**Bonnie**: No sé..._

_**Bonnie**: ¿Saben? Con la presencia de Foxy a mi lado es algo incómodo hablar de esto._

_**Bonnie**: Ni sé porque sigo aquí después de haber tenido eso con él_

_**Bobby**: Querido hermano_

_**Bobby**: "Eso" es follar_

_**Bobby**: Joder, tienes 19 años akdjskdkk x'D_

_**Bonnie**: .l._

_**Mangle**: PANTALLAZO CARAJO_

_**Chia**: OIE ZHI_

_**Chica**: ESO ES SEXO ANAL DEL BUENO, JODER_

_**Freddy**: Chicos..._

_**Bobby**: ¿QUE TAN GRANDE LA TIENE FOXY? XD_

**_Bonnie a abandonado la conversación_**

_**Freddy**: Hijos de la gran puta_

**_Freddy ha dejado la conversación_**

_**Chica**: Oops_

_**Bobby**: Hi_

_**Mangle**: OMG MIS FEELS NO PLZ BOBBY TE ODIO :'(_

_**Chia**: Ya empezó con sus mariconadas de adolescente hormonal uvu_

_**Mangle**: Igual que tú nomas :v_

_**Bobby**: De nada ;)_

_— **Whatsapp** —_

— Foxy.

— ¿Qué pasa Bonnie? — Le preguntó curioso.

— Recuerdame golpear a todos cuando los vea. — Dijo el pelimorado a punto de estallar.

— ¿ Por q...

— Solo. Hazlo.

— Um... Okey... — Respondió algo extrañado. Se dirigió la cocina y sacó de él refrigerador algunos ingredientes para... ¿Cocinar?

— ¿Vas a cocinar? — Dijo Mangle saliendo del cuarto, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Al ver la positiva respuesta del mayor, se largó a reír. —OH DIOS MIO MEJOR ME VOY NO QUIERO MORIR ENVENENA- ¡AUCH!

Bonnie sonrió satisfecho, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de los otros dos presentes. Aunque después de unos segundos, Mangle captó, soltando una risita. Gracias a eso, Bonnie le mostró su dedo más largo haciendo una sonrisa demasiado falsa.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — Preguntó él pelirrojo confundido.

— Oh claro que no, nada importante. — Respondió Bonnie, mirando con reproche a la menor, quien solo se aguantaba la risa. Esa conversación era sagrada.

— Ajá... — Foxy alzó una ceja, y luego se encogió de hombros y siguió con los suyo.

— Bueno, me retiro. Chia y Bobby me esperan en el centro comercial. Así que me voy. — Se despidió de ambos con un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir del departamento.

Nada importante pasó, mas que el silencio que reinaba el lugar. Foxy cocinaba unos simples spaghettis, mientras que Bonnie tan solo prestaba atención a la televisión. Hubo algo que le llamó la atención, soltando una risa. Esto captó la atención del moreno, quien estaba a punto de terminar la comida.

— Mira, es la entrevista... — Dijo el menor, haciendo que el más alto sonriera levemente. Esta estaba recién empezando, así que no había nada interesante respecto a eso. Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el ojidorado anunció que la comida nya estaba lista. Bonnie se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa.

Foxy sirvió una porción de fideos en cada plato, para después sentarse en la mesa al lado del menor. Al principio, el almuerzo estuvo silencioso, pero no perduró, ya que Bonnie decidió hablar, elogiando la comida preparada por el del parche. Este le agradeció, ya que viniendo por parte del más bajo, era más apreciada su opinión.

— Foxy... Una pregunta... — Dijo en un volumen bajo el menor, ganándose la atención por parte del mayor. — ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta? — Cuestionó algo confundido, no entendiendo él porqué la pregunta.

— Sólo contestame. — Dijo el pelimorado, mirando fijamente los ojos dorados del mayor. Este, ante la demandante mirada del contrario, no se pudo negar.

— Pues... — No sabía bien como responder, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia abajo. ¿Por qué era tan amable con él? ¿Acaso necesitaba una razón para serlo? — Pues... no sé. Desde que te ví por primera vez en la audición, me pareciste alguien simpático. Y cuando nos encontramos en la cafetería, obtuviste toda mi atención. Y nunca me puse a pensar en razones par ser amable contigo. Simplemente lo soy porque tú lo eres conmigo. Y entonces, el día en que recurriste a mí cuando tu padre... Tú sabes, me hizo pensar que enserio me consideras un gran amigo. Y... ¿Sabes? Eso me alegra, y me parece una razón suficiente par ser amable contigo.— Respondió alzando la mirada, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al menor, fijando su vista en esos orbes entre rosáceo y carmesí, que realmente le llamaban la atención.

Este se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, anonado. ¿Realmente eso había salido de la boca del inmaduro Foxy James Foxes Fairfox? No lo podía creer. ¿Qué podía contestar ante eso?

— Yo... — Soltó una risita nerviosa, apartando su mirada de la amarillenta ajena, sintiendo sus mejillas comenzar a tomar color. ¿Por qué le hacía actuar así? Rayos, lo hacía más obvio. — Gracias... Enserio gracias. No sé que decir... Más que gracias.

Sus ojos volvieron hacer contacto, formando una conexión. Rojizo y dorado, dorado y rojizo, dos colores formando una unión, admirándose mutuamente. Una mirada que transmitía miles de sentimientos, que no podían ser expresados en palabras.

¿Qué hacer?

Foxy decidió seguir su instinto, acercando lentamente su rostro al ajeno. Miró esos rosados labios. Delicados, suaves, finos, perfectos... volvió a mirar los ojos del menor, pidiendo permiso par continuar. El par de pupilas ajenas expresaron su consentimiento para que siga. Él, obediente, finalmente unió sus labios, en un beso. Un beso que no se sentía como los anteriores, sino que totalmente distinto.

Bonnie correspondió aquel contacto, abrazando al mayor por cuello.

Foxy sólo sonrió entre el beso, al igual que Bonnie.

* * *

**_ADIVINEN QUE._**

**_Me voy a una laguna, y no habrá Internet :) Así que cuando vuelva, les tendré dos capítulos. DOS CAUROS. Los quiero mucho ;)_**

**_Comenten que les pareció el capítulo :'D_**

**_PD: OMG SIGO SIN CREER QUE POLE-BEAR REBLOGEÓ MI DIBUJO AY DIOS ME MUERO AKDJSKDHAKDHDJ_**

**_Hasta él siguiente capítulo :3_**


	8. FONNIE ES REAL BISHES PLZ: Parte 2

_**Me disculpo por la demora :( Anduve (ando) con problemas, los cuales me dieron problemas emocionales, y me sentía MUY mal. De hecho, me sigo sintiendo mal, pero ya no tanto. :)**_

_**Disclamer : Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, solo las versiones humanizadas de estos mismos.**_

_**Spam: Quien me siga en Tumblr le dedicaré un capítulo. Enserio. Me quiero sentir kúl :'(**_

_**Expresión de sentimientos: pORQUE LAS VERSIONES HUMANIZADAS DE LOS DE FNAF QUE HACE BLUEMOON SON TAN SEXYS. eSO DEBE SER ILEGAL. fREDDY NUNCA FUE MI FAVORITO PERO ES ENDEMONIADAMENTE SEXY SU VERSION Y UUUUGH. -Se desmaya.**_-

* * *

Se separaron por falta de aire, juntando sus frentes. Mientras trataban de regular la respiración, se miraban fijamente. La sonrisa de Foxy no se borraba de su rostro, y la de Bonnie tampoco.

— Yo... — Tragó saliva, buscando las palabras correctas para expresar sus sentimientos en aquel momento. — Sé que todo lo sucedido entre nosotros ha sido muy precipitado y repentino. Pero, mierda Bon... desde que te ví, sentí que tenias algo que nadie más pudiera tener, que eras especial y único. Tu mirada me cautivó, me hizo caer rendido a tus pies si siquiera darme cuenta. Y no me arrepiento de las cosas que he hecho por ti. — Tomó las manos del más blanco, quien le miraba atónito y expectante. — Sé que a lo mejor estás confundido, y que necesitas tiempo. Y lo entiendo, es raro que todo esto esté pasando tan rápido y... — No pudo seguir, ya que esta vez, Bonnie fue quien le besó, sorprendiendo al principio al más alto, aunque luego se dejó llevar por ese suave contacto entre sus labios y los ajenos.

Fue un beso corto, pero al fin y al cabo tierno y profundo. Bonnie al separarse, no dejó hablar al mayor, ya que sería él quien hablara.

— Te entiendo. Todo ha sido muy rápido, pero ¿Sabes? No necesitamos más tiempo. — Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, soltando una de sus manos del agarre del mayor, para acariciar la mejilla del moreno de manera tierna. — Hemos vivido juntos durante más de tres semanas, ya casi es un mes. Nos conocemos como la palma de la mano, y hasta sabemos cuantos calzoncillos tiene cada uno. — Ambos rieron. Eso era verdad. — Además, eso es lo más lindo que me ha dicho alguien.

Foxy sonrió enternecido, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Luego volvió a mirar a Bonnie fijamente. Tomó aire, y sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte color carmín.

— Bonnie... No quiero sonar apresurado ni nada, pero... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? — Preguntó apegando las manos ajenas a su pecho.

Bonnie lo pensó por un momento. Lo pensó, y lo pensó. Pensó sobre lo que los demás dirían. Pensó sobre lo que sus familiares dirían. Pensó en lo que los fans dirían. Pensó en que dirían todos. Pensó porque pensaba tanto, si al final le valía mierda lo que los demás dijeran.

— Sí no quieres está bien, pero me gustaría que lo pensa-

— Sí, sí, y mil veces sí. — Abrazó al más alto, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de este, quien correspondió el abrazo apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza del pelimorado, acariciado el cabello de este.

Foxy separó un poco al menor, para juntar sus labios en un beso profundo y lleno de pasión. Y con la fuerza un tenía, lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación.

* * *

— bABY LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME, BABY YOU GOT ME TIED DOWN, BABY I'LL NEVER LEAVE IF YOU KEEP HOLDING ME THIS WAY, OH OH OH OH OH OH— Cantaba Bobby a todo pulmón. Calló, ya que Chia indicó que ella cantaría.

— wHO'S THIS MAN THAT HOLDING YOUR HAND, AND TALKING ABOUT YOUR EYES, USED TO SING ABOUT BEING FREE BUT NOW HE'S CHANGED HIS MIND — Cantó ella igual o más fuerte que Bobby. Rió, y luego señaló a Mangle para que siguiera.

— I KNOW THEY'LL BE COMING TO FIND ME SOON, BUT MY STOCKHOLM SYNDROME IS IN YOUR ROOM — Cantó para luego hacer una pose dramática, indicado que todos debían cantar con ella.

— ¡YEAH, I FELL FOR YOU! — Gritaron los tres, para luego largarse a reír como psicópatas retrasados.

— A veces me pregunto si serán normales algún día... — Murmuró Freddie, negando resignado con la cabeza.

— La normalidad no existe, porque es algo estadístico. Algo que puede ser normal para ti no es normal para otras personas. Así que el término correcto sería "Común" — Corrigió el de cabellos celestes, logrando que un conjunto de expresiones extrañadas se fijen en él. — Culpen al profesor de filosofía — Dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo reír a los demás.

Se encontraban camino a casa de Mangle, de hecho, ya estaban en el edificio. Pasaron del portero, siguiendo su camino hasta el ascensor. Entraron en este, y Mangle presionó el botón del piso al que se dirigía: el número diez. Esperaron en silencio, haciendo caras raras de una manera demasiado madura mientras reían como idiotas.

— Ríete amargado... — Le "regañó" Bobby a Frederick, quien solo rodó los ojos y soltó una carcajada falsa. — Entonces me veo en la obligación de hacer esto...

— ¿Qué co- AY DIOS AJAJAJA NO PORFA- A-AYUDA — Dijo Freddie, comenzando a reír como idiota mientras se retorcía, tratando de apartar las traviesas manos del menor de su cintura.

— Ya te ayudo, espera... — Murmuró Chia, sacando su celular y comenzando a grabar. — Primero tengo que tener esto.

Cabe decir que después de cinco minutos de que el ascensor haya llegado a su destino, recién bajaron de este, ya que Freddie estuvo por esos cinco minutos suplicando por ayuda, ya que Bobby no paraba de hacerle cosquillas.

Mangle se dirigió a la puerta, abriendola. Pasó primero que todos, quienes entraron después, y el último cerró la puerta.

— LLEGÓ MAMÁ FONNIE — Gritó desde la entrada, extrañándose al no recibir nada directo a su cara, ni verlos en la sala. — Que raro... — Miró los platos de pasta a medio comer. Se encogió de hombros, y tomó uno para comenzar a comer. — Perdieron como en la guerra. — Dijo con la boca llena.

— Sí sigues así terminarás obesa — Le regañó Bobby mientras miraba a la mayor con una ceja alzada y una pose muy masculina (a su manera).

— Tengo un metabolismo tan rápido que mi estómago ni se entera que comí — Respondió tragando más fideos.

— Oye Mangle, ¿Puedo-

— Shhh. — Indicó la nombrada, a lo que todos se callaron. — Creí que iba a escuchar gemidos... — Dijo la de cabello rosado, bajando la mirada entristecida, haciendo un los otros rían.

— Ñeh, a lo mejor ya follaron. — Dijo Bobby de broma, a lo que todos rieron. — ¿Vamos a ver? — Preguntó señalando la puerta de la habitación que ambos jóvenes compartían.

Los demás, excepto Freddie, le siguieron el juego, y fueron hacia la puerta. Se miraron entre ellos, para luego abrir la puerta lentamente.

Un silencio inundó el ambiente.

Mangle lentamente sacó su celular, y tomó una foto.

— Espero sepan que lo decía en broma... — Susurró Bobby.

Y no era nada del otro mundo. Sólo eran Bonnie y Foxy, durmiendo abrazaditos y sin ropa, tapados por la sábanas. Además, la ropa de ellos estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación, ya saben, lo normal.

— Tranquilo Bobby, tranquilo... — Dijo Mangle, haciéndole pat pat al nombrado en el hombro.

Mangle lo dudó por un segundo, pero siendo digna hija de satanás, no puede abstenerse a hacer algo malo. Así que tomó aire, lista para el ataque de risa que le daría.

— OH ESTE SEX TAPE QUE GRABÉ CON LA CÁMARA ESCONDIDA ESTÁ MUY BUENO. LO SUBIRÉ A TODAS LAS REDES SOCIALES Y A REDTUBE, PARA QUE ASÍ TODOS SEPAN QUE FONNIE ES REAL.

Y en menos de cinco segundos, los dos ya estaban despiertos tratando de matar a Mangle tirandole cosas, mientras que Chia y Bobby se reían como retrasados mentales en el suelo.

— ES BROMA, DIOS, MARICONES, QUE SENSIBLES. — Foxy le lanzó una almohada en la cara. — Hijo de puta.

—Acabas de insultar a mamá

—No, porque puede que hayas sido hijo de una puta con la que papá se acostó, y mamá te crió por pura pena ya que te dejó botado la puta esa en un basurero.

Silencio.

— Eso fue cruel... — Murmuró Bobby.

— Entiendan, soy hija del diablo, de mi papasito Lucifer, tenia que parecerme en algo a él ¿No? — Se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía inocentemente.

— Ajá... — Murmuró Foxy.

Bonnie estaba tapado hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, ya que estaba más rojo que la nariz de Rodolfo, y le daba vergüenza que lo vieran... Así. ¿Creen que es bonito que te encuentren después de haber tenido sexo con tu... novio? Ah, que raro sonaba novio. Habían pasado unas dos horas de aquello, y seguía suspirando casa vez que recordaba que ahora eran novios.

— Eh, princesita, ya destapate que las sábanas no a— Le dijo Mangle, destapandolo y dejando su torso al descubierto.

— ¡¿A quién mierda le dices princesita?! — Exclamó Bonnie, destapándose rápidamente y mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Aunque eso no borraba el sonrojo en su rostro.

— A ti, diva Rabbitson. — Dijo entre risas. — Oh Dios, ¿Esos son chupetones? Parece que alguien no se controló — Señaló la zona pectoral del pelimorado, quien se cubrió con las sábanas avergonzado. Foxy desvío la mirada, rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Podrían irse? — Pidió el mayor de todos, frunciendo el ceño. Mangle se encogió de hombros, le mostró el dedo más largo, y se dio media vuelta.

— Sí tienen sexo, me llaman para grabar el sex tape que me prometieron. — Y salió de allí antes de poner en riesgo su vida.

— ¡NO TE PROMETÍ NADA IMBÉCIL! — Gritó Foxy, a punto de salir corriendo tras ella, lo cual no hizo ya que recordó que sólo una sábana tapaba su dignidad.

— Calma, calma... — Le tranquilizó Bonnie, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Foxy bufó, cruzándose de brazos, mirando de soslayo al más blanco. Este le miraba con una leve sonrisa, marcando sus hoyuelos. El pelirrojo le observó con una expresión seria por unos segundos, y después rodó los ojos, mientras que una sonrisita se le colaba en el rostro. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Se paró de la cama, y fue al baño a ducharse.

Bonnie lo vio irse, mientras suspiraba coomo colegiala enamorada.

* * *

— CAN I HAVE A MINUTE, I'VE GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING.

— Foxy, por favor, deja de leer-

— I HEARD THAT SOMEONE LIKES YOU, IT MIGHT BE NOTHING BUT HE'S-

— Hijo de puta te dije que pararas.

— -RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU.

— Ya valió verga. — Murmuró Bonnie haciendo una mueca, mientras observaba como Freddy perseguía al más alto en un intento de asesinarlo. Bueno, no asesinarlo. Sólo quería meterle un micrófono en el culo, mientras lo dejaba colgado en un estanque con tiburones hambrientos, quienes lo comerían lentamente, mientras que lo mojaba en gasolina y le prendía fuego con un lansallamas.

Pero asesinarlo no. Nunca. O sea, era su amigo.

— Bueno, ¿En qué estabamos? — Dijo Chica, mirando sonriente a su amigo, tratando de ignorar los gritos de sufrimiento que se escuchaban en la sala.

— Ah, pues... estábamos en que... Me besó, y después me dijo la cursilada del año, y me pidió ser su novio... — Narró mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín, mirando hacia el suelo y sonriendo al recordar ese momento.

— ¿LE DIJISTE QUE SÍ? TÚ CARA DICE QUE LE DIJISTE QUE SÍ. DIME QUE LE DIJISTE QUE SÍ.

— Sí Chica, le dije que sí... — Contestó alzando una ceja ante la emoción de la rubia.

— BÚM — Dijo emocionada, comenzando a hacer una especie de ¿Danza? de la victoria. Bueno, era algo así.

— Dios, controlense. Estamos en un puto aeropuerto. La gente nos mira. — Les regañó Freddy llegando hacia ellos.

— Lo dice el que casi comete homicidio en el mismo lugar. — Le enfrentó Chica, sacándole la lengua muy infantilmente. Freddy rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta, para ir a comprarse un refresco.

— Quien dice que no lo hizo... — Murmuró Foxy aproximándose a ellos. Tenía cara de haber sufrido... mucho.

— Estás vivo, así que no lo hizo. — Dijo Bonnie invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, lo cual hizo el mayor. Y claramente, también abrazó a Bonnie, apegandolo mucho a él.

— Aw~ ¿No son una ternura? — Susurró Chica embobadamente, haciendo que Freddy niegue con la cabeza y ruede los ojos. Aunque sinceramente, si se le hacían tiernos

— Lo que tú digas...

Y al decir esto, Foxy dio un corto beso al más bajo sin importarle que haya más gente en el lugar. Bonnie quedó algo aturdido, y luego sonrió embobadamente.

* * *

_**Perdonen si está corto, pero como dije, sigo sin mucho ánimo, esto es lo que tenía escrito :)**_

_**Pronto tendré el otro. Eso sí, a partir del 4 de febrero, las actualizaciones podrían demoraránrevamente, ya que posiblemente me vaya de viaje :'D**_

_**Comenten que fue lo que más les gustó ;)**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima**_!

_**Edit: ¡¿VIERON EL TRAILER DE FNAF 3?! SINO, VÉANLO, PORQUE NECESITO EXPLICACIONES. **_

_**SOBRE TODO PORQUE LO QUE CREIAMOS QUE ERA GOLDEN RESULTO SER UNA ESPERA DE GOLDEN BONNIE**_.


	9. Hotel y el contrato

_**Disclamer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, solo las versiones humanizadas de estos mismos.**_

* * *

— Muy bien chicos. — Dijo Freddy llegando hacia los demás, quienes estaban sentados en el sofá del lobby. — Las habitaciones que nos han dado han sido tres. — Hizo una mueca mientras que los otros tres hacían una expresión de desconformidad. — Estoy consciente de que somos cuatro, pero no había más cupo. Ya saben, los hoteles son un asco en esta época, sobre todo aquí en Miami.

Los chicos se encontraban en la ciudad nombrada por Freddy, Miami. Ya había dado por empezada la gira, y el primer concierto sería allí, el cual se realizaría al día siguiente. Realmente estaban ansiosos, ya que había muchos fanáticos a la entrada del hotel, lo cual les alegraba en demasía.

— Yo creo que la mejor manera de organizar las habitaciones sería que Chica tenga una ella sola, ya saben, por ser mujer. — Los demás le miraron, para que prosiguiera. —Y Freddy tendría la otra. Y yo comparto la habitación con Fo-

— Ni lo pienses — Le interrumpió Freddy, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de Bonnie y Foxy. — Sí creen que voy a dejarlos en la misma habitación, están equivocados. Ya ven que al parecer alguien no controla sus instintos... — El pelirrojo, al sentir la acusadora mirada de Freddy sobre él, empezó a mirar hacia distintas partes, silbando una melodía cualquiera mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Bien, entonces... — Chica lo pensó un poco. — Que te parece si Bonnie comparte la habitación conmigo. — Propuso la rubia. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que pidieron que fueran a dejar las maletas a las habitaciones respectivas.

— Oigan, ¿Y Mike? Él dijo que nos acompañaría a la gira... — Murmuró pensativo Freddy en el ascensor. Foxy se encogió de hombros.

— Creo que dijo algo de una disquera o que sé yo. Y que iba a hablar con el encargado a ver si podían asesorarnos y esas cosas. — Explicó vagamente el moreno.

— Bueno... Eso ha de ser bueno ¿No? — Dijo sonriendo levemente. — Dejando de lado el tema... ¿Qué van a hacer cuando hayamos ordenado las cosas? Yo planeo ir a conocer un poco la ciudad y blah blah blah. ¿Quién me acompaña? — Preguntó mientras salía del ascensor, ya que este había llegado al piso en el que se quedarían.

— Yo no puedo. — Dijo Foxy, para después abrazar de la cintura al pelimorado y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonroje. — Tengo una cita con esta lindura.

— Sobre eso... — Freddy hizo una mueca, pensando una manera en la que no sonara tan feo lo que diría. — Mike me dijo que... tengan cuidado con su relación.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó entre confundido y molesto el más alto.

— Porque, ya saben... La prensa... — Suspiró. — No importa, no somos tan conocidos como para que hagan los escándalos que Mike dice que podrían hacer. Vayan tranquilos. — Se alejó un tanto de ellos, para darle propina a quien dejó las maletas, y entrar con las suyas a su habitación.

— Bueno, Bonnie, ven a la habitación, necesito que me ayudes en algo. Además, te tienes que arreglar para tu... — Alzó las esas repetidas veces. — Cita... —

El pelimorado rodó los ojos, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder levemente. Pero antes, Foxy le plantó un corto beso en los labios, murmurando un "Nos vemos luego", para así dejarlo irse. Se quedó mirando embobado la puerta por la que entró su novio, sonriendo como idiota, y preguntándose porque existía alguien tan perfecto como Bonnie.

* * *

— Creo que es aquí.

— ¿Cómo estás segura de eso?

— Porque no veo otro hotel en el cual haya tanta gente fuera ¿No es un poco obvio?

— Bueno... En eso Mangle tiene razón. — Murmuró la rubia, a lo que él de cabello celeste le golpeó. — Auch ¿Por qué me has golpeado?

— Por darle la razón a la idiota esta. — Murmuró él haciendo una expresión de "Dah, obvio."

— Mira, que esta idiota es mayor que tú, así que más respeto. — Le regañó, dándole un zape con su mano desocupada, ya que en la otra tenía una maleta.

— ¿Podrían actuar como gente madura? Sé los agradecería mucho. — Pidió Frederick, masajeandose las sienes. Había que tener paciencia para lidiar con gente como ellos.

— Ajá sí ya bueno. — Contestó indiferente Mangle, haciéndose paso entre la multitud que bloqueaba la entrada del hotel. — ABRAN PASO JODER.

— Oh por Dios... — Susurró una de las personas ahí. — Son los hermanos de 1987...

Inserte gritos de fangirls descontroladas y hormonales.

— Te dije que nos pusiéramos los disfraces. — Le reclamó Chia a Mangle, al ya estar dentro del hotel.

— Y yo que iba a saber que al ser hermana de un retrasado que toca la batería me haría famosa. — Contestó la de cabellera rosácea, acercándose al lugar donde se reservaba la habitación. — Aunque no es tan malo...

— Los hijos de los famosos son famosos apenas nacen, y los hermanos de los famosos ganan por lo menos mil seguidores... Espera. — Bobby sacó su celular, para revisar Instagram y Twitter, haciendo una mueca que expresaba lo impactado que se encontraba. — Yisus. — Susurró estupefacto, poniendo una mano en su pecho, dramatizando la situación.

Chia hizo lo mismo, teniendo una reacción similar. Mangle simplemente rodó los ojos, al igual que Freddie. Oh esperen, Mangle no actuó de manera inmadura. Algo andaba mal.

— Si me disculpan, debo pedir las habitaciones.

— Ejem.— Bobby carraspeó, llamando la atención de la más alta. — Querida, no sé si sabes leer, pero... — Señaló un cartel, que decía "Las reservaciones la puede hacer solo mayores de edad."

— Pff, Bobby. No seas tonto. Obviamente me van a creer que tengo dieciocho...

5 minutos después.

— Sí Foxy, me acaban de sacar del hotel junto a los demás... Sí, vine al mismo hotel que tú... Sí, me colaré en la gira, en el Backstage... Sí Foxy, también es para grabar sex tapes... ¿Qué te parece si dejas de hacer preguntas estúpidas y obvias y simplemente me reservas la habitación y digas que me dejen entrar?... Hijo de- Agh, está bien... Yo también... Ajá, sí, Chao. — La de cabello rosado cortó la llamada, bufando al hacer esto.

— ¿Qué dijo? — Preguntó Frederick, sin apartar la vista de su celular.

— Que reservará la habitación con la condición de no... — Miró havoa un punto muerto, y se limpió una lágrima imaginaria. — Espiarlos...

* * *

Mike se encontraba a las afueras de un gran edificio. Miró la tarjeta en su mano, para luego volver a observar las grandes instalaciones. El edificio era cubierto por cristal que a simple vista se lo podía calificar como de un tono azul.

Acomodó su corbata, y se adentró al lugar. Al hacerlo, se encontró en una especie de loby, donde había una mesa con una pared atrás, la cual tenía dos pasillos a cada lado. En esta mesa, se encontraba una secretaria, por lo cual, Mike supuso que sería la recepción. Se acercó a esta, y carraspeó para llamar la atención de la mujer.

— Buenas tardes señor... ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? — Preguntó amablemente la castaña, acomodándose los lentes. Aparentaba unos treinta años de edad.

— Um, se lo agradecería mucho. — Mike le extendió la tarjeta que tenía la información para haber llegado allí. — Tengo unas reunión con el señor Vincent.

— ¿El de la disquera? — El de cabello oscuro asintió. — Permitame comunicarme con él, así le aviso que ha llegado usted. — La señorita tomó el teléfono, en posición para realizar la llamada. —¿Su nombre?

— Mike. Mike Schmidt. — Contestó el hombre.

Esperó un momento, en el cual la mujer hablaba con el hombre. Cuando ella colgó el teléfono, le indicó por donde tenía que ir para llegar a la oficina deseada.

El castaño agradeció, y fue donde la castaña le había indicado. Subió al ascensor, y apretó el botón del piso. Espero unos segundos, mientras que el elevador subía. Las puertas se abrieron, indicando que había llegado al lugar deseado. Salió del ascensor, y caminó hacia donde otra recepcionista.

"Cuantas personas trabajan aquí, joder..." pensó el hombre. Hizo un gesto con la mano al estar frente a la joven de rojos labios, quien le miró sonriente.

— Hola, um... ¿Mike? — Preguntó la dama de cabellos castaños. El nombrado asintió. — pasa por esta puerta, ahí es la oficina del señor Vincent.

El de ojos cafés agradeció, y fue hacia la puerta indicada. Se arregló la corbata, y tomó la perilla, girandola. Abrió la puerta, y lo único que pudo ver fue un libro de al parecer unas quinientas páginas venir directo a su cara, antes de que todo se hiciera negro.

* * *

—... Y por eso todo esto es tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Yo sólo vine a darte tu merecido por dejarme plantado!

— ¿Cuándo te deje plantado? Nunca confirmé mi asistencia. Solo dije que TAL VEZ iría...

— Cómeme to'er coño.

— Con gusto, bebé. ¡Auch!

Mike abrió poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose con un par de hombres mirándole curioso.

— Bien, no está muerto, así que no tendré que quitar el rosal de mi casa para cavar otra tumba. — El hombre de cabello negro le golpeó. — Hijo de puta. Para.

Mike observó al hombre que había hablado recientemente. Este era de un tono moreno de piel, y de cabello morado y desordenado. Este era lo largo, y se encontraba amarrado en una coleta. Y el otro, era de cabello negro, ojos verdes y película sumamente blanca. Usaba unos lentes, y si cabello estaba desordenado. Ambos tenían algo de barba en el mentón. Y también aparentaban una edad cercana a los treinta, al igual que Mike.

— ¿Señor Vincent? — Habló Schmidt, reincorporándose poco a poco.

— El mismo. — Dijo el nombrado con aires de grandeza. — Y este es mi no-ocio, Scott.

— ¿No-ocio?

— Lo que quiso decir era "Socio". — Corrigió el de cabello azabache.

Mike miró con confusión a los hombres, pero de repente sintió una gota impactar con su ropa. Observó donde sintió el suave impacto, y su expresión no tenía precio. Su preciada camisa blanca, la que se esmeró en planchar para la reunión, ahora tenía una gran mancha de sangre en el centro de esta.

— Ah eso es porque te rompimos la nariz con el libro que te llegó sin querer. — Dijo Vincent sin inmutarse.

— ¿Y por qué me llegó un libro a la nariz? — Dijo Mike, tocando la parte nombrada. Al parecer no estaba rota, pero si cubierta de sangre.

— Pues porque... Este bombón de aquí vino todo furioso porque no cumplí una promesa que nunca hice, y como ves, se volvió algo loco, y me quiso lanzar ese libro que te terminó llegando a ti.

Mike examinó la oficina, y definitivamente, esta tenía cosas regadas por el suelo, el escritorio tenía todo desordenado, y un librero yacía en el suelo.

Scott se encogió de hombros, y se levantó de su lugar. — Me tengo que ir. — Dijo el hombre, arreglando su traje de empresario. — Perdona, si te rompí la nariz, dile a Vincent que me avise para pagar la cuenta del hospital. — Dijo el mayor. Fue caminando hacia el ascensor, ya que las puertas de la oficina estaban abiertas porque Mike interponía entre estas. — Y Vincent... Espero que la próxima no sea un tal vez. — Y el hombre se fue de allí.

El pelimorado suspiró, y ayudó a Mike a pararse. — Bien, pues... empecemos la reunión. — El hombre le ofreció un paño. — Pero antes, ve a limpiarte por favor.

Schmidt al ya estar de pie, recibió el paño, y fue hacia el baño que Vincent le había indicado. Entró, y se encontró con su reflejo, haciendo una mueca al ver toda la sangre que recorría su rostro. Se acercó al lavabo, abriendo el grifo. Dejó que la tibia agua fluyera, para así limpiar su rostro con esta misma. Utilizó el paño que el pelimorado le prestó, para sacar sangre ya seca pegada a su piel.

Al ya estar limpio, se secó con una toalla que había allí. Después, salió del baño para dar comienzo a la reunión.

Hablaron de distintos temas, como proyectos futuros planeados para la banda, futuras giras, las cosas que podrían llegar a hacer. Ideas para el álbum que pronto harían, y otras cosas como la idea de participar en campañas.

Pasó com una hora, y la charla ya había finalizado. Todos los planes futuros ya estaban organizados y listos para efectuarlos si se da la oportunidad. Mike ya estaba arreglando sus cosas, listo para despedirse.

— Bueno señor Purple, ya todo está listo. Mañana después del concierto traeré a los chicos a que firmen el contrato. Mientras, yo firmaré los papeles que están están a mi cargo y-

— Pero hay algo que hay que cambiar... — Interrumpió el pelimorado al castaño.

Mike detuvo sus palabras, para mirar extrañado al hombre. Lo observó un tiempo, y luego habló.

— ¿Qué es?— Preguntó Smith, confundido, ya que según él, todo estaba bien.

— El baterista y el guitarrista...

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? — Preguntó Mike, aún confundido, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. — ¿Es porque son gays?

— Um... sí — Al ver la mirada que el más bajo le dedicaba, chasqueó la lengua. — Trataré de ser suave... — Vincent apoyo sus codo derecho en la mesa, apoyando su cabeza en la mano del mismo lado. — Piensa en la prensa. Ahora no son tan famosos... pero, ¿Qué dirán los medios respecto a eso? Ya ves, que por cambiar de look hacen escándalo, imagínate si dos cantantes son gays.

— Pues eso se ignora y no se dejan influen-

— No es solo eso, Mike. También están las fans. ¿Crees que no perderán audiencia? — El de barba bufó. El menor ladeo la cabeza algo confundido. — Más de la mitad de estas chicas, o chicos, sueñan con casarse con sus ídolos. Con que se conocerán por casualidades de la vida y terminarán juntos. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen si descubren que ellos son gays?

— Pues... Mal, supongo. — Mike se encogió de hombros. Diablos, ese hombre estaba teniendo la razón.

— Exacto. Estarán devastadas. Todos sus sueños. — Tomó un papel arrugado de su escritorio, y lo tiró al papelero. — Irán directo a la basura... — Suspiró, y bajó la mirada. Luego, volvió a alzarla. — Mira Mike, es por el bien de la banda, además, no estoy diciendo que rompan...

—¿Entonces qué?

— Que sean... discretos. Que traten de no mostrar tanto afecto en público. — Dijo el empresario, tratando de dar una solución al tema.

— Te refieres a... ¿Una relación secreta?

— Así es Mike, así es... — Dijo mientras extendía el papel que debía firmar el de ojos oscuros. — Sé que con esta condición te será difícil firmar, pero tú decides.

El castaño lo pensó un momento, mirando el papel. Esto afectaría la relación de los dos jóvenes, pero les ayudaría mucho en su carrera. Y lo que ellos siempre han querido era llegar lejos, ese era su sueño. Además, Foxy y Bonnie lo entenderán ¿No?

— Si quieres te doy más tiempo para pensar y-

Pero fue interrumpido por Mike, quien tomó un lápiz del escritorio de Vincent.

La firma de Mike ahora yacía marcada con tinta en ese papel.

* * *

_**Chan chan chaaaaaaaan.**_

_**Yo dije que demoraría por mis vacaciones :'v Pero bueno, aquí tienen su capítulo (?).**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten que les pareció uvu**_

_**Hasta la próxima ;)**_


	10. Aviso Salvaje (?)

_**Hola bebés 7u7**_

_**Pos nada, vine a dar un aviso. Tranquilos, no voy a cancelar el fin ni nada (Pero demoraré algo más por las vacaciones uvu). Lo que vine a promocionar era mi página de Facebook, MR Fxncy Pxnts. Su logo es uno medio extraño que tiene como una pizza y el logo de satanás (?). Pero bueno, es para los que quieran acosarme, ver adelantos de la historia, y noticias sobre esta uvu Espero su apoyo bebés 33**_

_**Bye! ;)**_


	11. Bienvenidos a Miami: Parte 1

_**Yo sé que mucha gente ama este fic. Y eso realmente me alegra :3**_

_**De veras que cuando tomé mi tablet y escribí el primer capítulo, no pensé que le gustaría a tanta gente. Les agradezco mucho la oportunidad de hacerme sentir especial, de hacerme sentir que a la gente le gusta lo que hago, enserio me alegra Sobre todo en momentos los cuales más necesito ^^**_

_**Aquí el nuevo capítulo ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen, solo la historia y las versiones humanizadas, ya que el video juego pertenece a Scott Cawthon.**_

* * *

Los chicos miraban a Mangle extrañados. Bobby más que nadie, se sorprendía al ver que su amiga se encontraba recostada en la cama, en silencio, sin hacer ni un tipo de escándalo característico de ella. Ya se comenzaba a asustar.

— Uh... ¿Mangle? — Dijo Chia, acercándose hacia ella. La pelirosada seguía con la vista pegada en el celular. — Mangle...

La nombrada, al ver la blanca mano de la rubia acercarse a su teléfono, dio un respingo, acercando su móvil hacia su pecho, asegurándose que nade vea la pantalla. Esa reacción provocó más curiosidad en los presentes.

Chia la observó un momento, y luego sintió como un "Click" hacia en su cabeza. Ya sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo la mayor con el celular.

— ¿Mangle? ¿Chia? — Se escuchó la curiosa voz de Chica fuera de la habitación, llamando la atención de los cuatro presentes. Frederick, quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, la abrió, dando paso a la rubia que, a pesar de ser mayor, era más baja que el menor de los Fazbear.

《Malditos gigantes.》Pensó la bajista de dieciséis años.

— Bueno, um... — La de ojos morados apretó sus labios y miró hacia un lado, haciendo un tipo de mueca. — ¿Pueden venir? Bonnie anda demasiado alterado.

— Y ... ¿Por qué está alterado? — Preguntó la de cabello rosado, haciendo esa mueca tipo "O sea, que pedo." Mientras que su mano tomaba una posición tipo "Dah."

— Porque le salió lo "Si la envidia mata, que que en paz descanses gata. Porque diva no no se hace, se nace." Y por eso no sabe que ponerse para la cita con Foxy. — Los ojos de Mangle se iluminaron. — Ni lo pienses. — Le regañó la mayor leyendo su mente, por lo que la hermana de Foxy chilló como perrito. — Ahora vengan rápido. Que enserio se necesita ayuda femenina.

— ¿Por qué no va Bobby? El tiene mejor gusto, sabe más de moda, y es más femenino que todos juntos aquí, multiplicado por Harry Styles. — Bobby rodó los ojos ante eso, aunque no le golpearía ni nada, porque, bueno... a quien engañan, es la verdad.

— Obviamente debo ir yo. ¿Crees que sería normal ver como aconsejas a alguien sobre vestimenta, mientras que tu vistes... — El de cabello celeste señaló el suéter gris de la mayor, mientras que hacía una mueca de asco y le daba un escalofrío. Ésta le mostró su lindo dedo de al medio por insultar su suéter favorito. — Eso?

— Aja, sí, sólo-

— ¡NO PUEDE SER TAN DIFÍCIL, JODER!

— Vengan.

Los tres se levantaron de donde estaban descansando, para dirigirse a la habitación de la rubia, la cual compartía con el necesitado de consejos.

— ¿Por qué vienes tú? — Preguntó el ojiverde al ver que Frederick caminaba detrás de ellos.

— Yo no voy, imbécil. — Se le escapó una risa. — Sólo voy abajo a comer algo. Ya sabes, las comidas en los hoteles son deliciosas.

Mangle se encogió de hombros y le mostró un pulgar hacia arriba. Entre adictos a la comida se entendían.

Chica abrió la puerta con la tarjeta al ya estar frente a esta, aunque casi pierde el equilibrio al recibir una camisa a cuadros morada con negro impactar su rostro con algo de fuerza.

— Esta no. Esta tampoco. Ugh, esta menos. — Bonnie, con sólo su fiel jean ajustado negro puesto, obviamente con un bóxer del mismo color bajo este, tiraba casi toda su ropa dentro de su maleta, por la habitación. Y es que estaba demasiado indeciso, ya que quería verse bien frente a los ojos de su amado. — ¿POR QUÉ SIENTO QUÉ NADA ME QUEDARÁ BIEN?

— Porque quieres de verte perfecto a los ojos de tu "Amorcito tesorito pedazito de mi corazón." Cómo todas las tipas enamoradas como tú hacen. — Dijo la de cabello rosado, haciendo una vocesita molesta mientras que juntaba sus manos y pestañeaba repetidamente, fingiendo la supuesta mirada de enamorada.

— Soy hombre.

— Eres la nena de la relación, no me jodas porque es exactamente lo mismo.

Bobby trató de no reír al igual que las otras dos hermanas ante lo dicho por Mangle. Pero el "trató" quedó en tratar, porque las carcajadas resonaron por todo el piso del hotel seguramente, mientras que Bonnie rodaba los ojos molesto, y se daba vuelta para seguir viendo que ponerse.

— Ponte esas Vans negras, esas quedan bien con los pantalones que tienes puestos. — Dijo Bobby señalando el dichoso par de zapatos urbanos, a los cuales el pelimorado dirigió su vista, para luego tomar unos calcetines negros, y ponérselos, y seguidamente vistió los zapatos.

— ¿Qué te parece esta camisa? — Preguntó Chia, teniendo en sus manos una camisa de un tono morado oscuro. — O sea, le daría el toque elegante a la ropa ¿No?

Bonnie dudó un momento, imaginándose mentalmente como se vería con eso puesto. Y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro se coló al ver en su imagen mental que le quedaría bien. Así que la tomó, y se la colocó.

Chica en broma silvó, haciendo que Bonnie le mire alzando una ceja. Luego, este rodó los ojos mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa.

— ¡Auch! — Se quejó el de ojos carmín, para luego encontrarse con lo que le había llegado a la cara. Eran sus tirantes favoritos rojos. Miró de donde vino, y se encontró con Mangle, que le guiñó el ojo como diciendo "De nada, bebé".

Se colocó esos suspensores que tanto amaba, preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido aquella vestimenta antes. Luego, fue a mirarse al espejo dentro del baño, sintiendo como las comisuras de sus labios se alargaban formando una reluciente sonrisa. La verdad, no se veía mal. Pero seguía nervioso por lo que pensaría Foxy.

Ah Foxy.

¿Cuantas veces se habrá detenido a pensar en ese pelirrojo idiota que le arrebató el corazón sin siquiera darse cuenta? Un mes, solo un mes le bastó para que cayera totalmente por él. Y es que, ese imbécil si que podía llegar a ser irresistible. Con su cautivadora mirada, con su sonrisa que hacía latir su corazón a mil por hora... ¿Había mencionado lo suave que es su cabello? Y sus abrazos... Se sentía tan protegido entre los morenos y recios brazos del mayor. Sus besos... Ah, se derretía cada vez que sus labios tocaban los suyos. Y su tacto, era tan especial. Cada vez que el más alto tomaba su mano, sentía como esta le hacía estremecerse, y hacerle inmensamente feliz.

Suspiró, sintiendo como sus mejillas había enrojecido exageradamente, dándose cuenta por milésima vez lo enamorado que estaba de él.

— Ey. — La voz de Chica interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que se volteé ligeramente para verle. — Yo... ya me voy con Freddy, así que... — Ella le abrazó al más alto, quien correspondió el abrazo. — Suerte en tu cita. — Le dedicó una sonrisa, y le revolvió el cabello (El cual no estaba peinado hacia arriba como usualmente lo estaba, ya que este estaba mojado por la ducha), y salió del baño.

Bonnie escuchó como se despedía de los demás, y el seco sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Se miró al espejo nuevamente, esta vez, tomó el peine. Dio la forma deseada a su cabello. Luego, se cepilló los dientes, y se puso algo de colonia. Miró el reloj, viendo como este marcaban las cinco de la tarde. Hizo una mueca, ya que la cita era a las seis de la tarde.

Suspiró, y salió del baño.

— Eh, Bonnie... ¿A donde irán con Foxy? — Preguntó Mangle fingiendo indiferencia, aunque de nada sirvió, ya que claramente tenía no muy buenas intenciones con esa información.

— A un restaurante a comer, y luego a pasear por ahí. — Dijo él, respondiendo la pregunta, pero obviamente no daría la información exacta.

— ¿Es su primera cita en un lugar público? — Preguntó Bobby, apartando su vista del teléfono para así ver al mayor, mientras que tipeaba profesionalmente sin siquiera ver. Años de experiencia supongo.

— Así es ~ — Respondió Bonnie, mientras comenzaba a recoger la ropa que había tirado, y luego dejarla en la cama, para así comenzar a doblarla.

— ¿Y estás feliz? — Escuchó la voz de Chia preguntar.

El pelimorado asintió sonriente, mientras que guardaba prendas en la maleta. ¿Feliz? Más que eso. ¡Estaba recontra que feliz! ¡Se sentía de maravilla! Y es que el salir por primera vez en público con tu novio, y caminar tomados de la mano... Soñaba tan perfecto.

— Eh, tierra llamando a Bonnie. ¡Holaaa! — Decía Mangle, mientras que movía su mano frente a la cara del mayor.

— ¿Uh? Eh... Hola, supongo.

Bobby negó con la cabeza divertido, para luego pararse de donde estaba sentado. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

— Voy abajo con Frederick. — Anunció el de cabello celeste, saliendo de la habitación sin decir más.

— Yo también. ¡Comida gratis! — Gritó ella al momento en que salía com un rayo de la habitación. — Bobby, ¡Espera conchudo!

— Suerte en tu cita Bonnie. Yo debo supervisar que no se maten estos idiotas. Bye. — La rubia se despidió con una sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bonnie suspiró, y siguió guardando la ropa, pensando en lo que sería su cita con el mayor. ¿A qué tipo de restaurante le llevaría? Solo había dicho por mensaje que le llevaría a comer, nada más. Y es que la curiosidad le mataba.

— ¡Uy que emoción! — Chilló en un susurro, sintiendo como la cara le hervía. ¡Saldría en público con su novio! Después de esconder los suyo por su inseguridad, ahora finalmente saldrían a la luz. Eso es un peso menos.

Pensó que era tiempo de que sus fans se enteraran, así que sacó su celular del bolsillo. Miró la pantalla por unos momentos, pensando que pondría en las redes sociales. ¿Algo simple? Claro, no daría tanto detalle. Sonrió mientras tipeaba aquello que pondría en Twitter, fue corto, por lo que no demoró. Mas bien, lo publicó en unos segundos.

Las notificaciones no tardaron en llegar, pero él esperaba la de cierto pelirrojo. Esperó, y esperó, hasta que la notificación de que cierto pelirrojo había respondido su mención llegó. Inmediatamente vio que puso, pero alzó una ceja al ver la respuesta.

"Tú eres el nerdo!"

Frunció el ceño, aunque se confundió al ver que otra notificación del mayor llegaba.

"Pero te sigo amando!"

Ese sí le había sacado una sonrisa. Y es que le encantaba cuando le decía que le amaba. Y se fijó en la foto de perfil del baterista, rodando los ojos al ver que tenía esa ridícula cosa en la cabeza. ¿Por qué de todas las cosas del mundo, decidió usar bandanas? Y es que era ridículo. Pero siendo sinceros, le quedaba bien. Muy bien.

— ¿Bonnie? — ¿Qué?

Miró la hora. Cinco de la tarde.

Okey. Estaba emocionado. ¿Por qué de repente le consumían los nervios? Es solo su primera cita en público. Nada más.

— ¿Amor? ¿Pasa algo? — Volvió a escuchar la grave voz del mayor, haciendo que se estremezca.

— Nada, tranquilo. Ya voy. — Dijo parándose de la cama.

Okey, todo estaba bien. Ya estaba listo. Su celular tenía más del 90%, así que todo bien. Respiró profundo, y guardo la tarjeta de su habitación en su bolsillo. Y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndole dispuesto a irse con su novio.

Pero... Dios.

¿No podía verse más perfecto?

Esa camisa rojo oscuro le sentaba de maravilla, y los pantalones café ni hablar. Sus zapatos eran unos simples negros, pero... Joder, se veía de maravilla.

Se veía.

— Quítate esa mierda de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Hizo un puchero.

— Acepto que las uses, pero vamos a un restaurante, y tendrás una cita conmigo, así que quitatela.

Foxy suspiró, y se quitó la bandana de su frente, pasándosela al menor, que abrió la puerta y la tiró hacia dentro sin piedad alguna. Esta vez, cuando miró al más alto, sonrió.

— Ahora sí. — Dijo acercándosele, tomando las mejillas del pelirrojo, y parándose de puntillas para juntar sus labios con los contrarios, los cuales correspondieron gustoso aquel contacto.

— Te ves de maravilla. — Susurró Foxy mirando a los ojos ajenos, acariciando las blanquecinas manos del contrario, las cuales estaban en su rostro.

— Tú también... — Dijo Bonnie también en un susurro, frotando su nariz con la del contrario.

Foxy rió, y bajó las manos del pelimorado, para así solo sujetar una sola.

— ¿Vamos? — Cuestionó el pelirrojo sonriente

— Vamos. — Contestó Bonnie, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno mientras que el moreno presionaba el botón del ascensor.

* * *

— Esto parece una cita...

— En efecto mi querido Fazbear, pero recuerda que no es una cita.

— Pero como me tomas de la mano, vamos juntos por las calles de Miami, y estamos tomando un solo helado juntos... — Freddy le miró tras sus lentes de sol. — Sigue pareciendo una cita.

Chica rodó los ojos, y soltó la mano del contrario para arrebatar el helado de las morena mano del mayor, para sacar una cucharada de este. Miró de soslayo al ojiazul, quien le miraba atento, casi con los lentes de sol cayéndose de su rostro. La rubia sólo rió, volviendo su vista al helado y sacando otro poco, mientras que el de pecas desvío la mirada carraspeando.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que la gente interpreta esto como una cita? — Preguntó mientras que volvió a fijar su mirada en el más alto.

Este le miró alzando una ceja, como expresando un "¿En serio preguntas por qué?", para luego morder su labio pensativo.

— Pues, como dije antes, me estabas tomando de la mano, y tomamos un helado juntos los dos, mientras en pareja nos encaminamos a un restaurante a comer porque tenemos hambre. — Dijo él fingiendo indiferencia, arremangando las mangas de su jersey café, para luego guardar sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros de color negro.

Okey, eso sí suena MUY comprometedor.

— Aja... — Respondio ella tratando de seguir pretendiendo que era solo una salida de amigos, mientras que volvía a darle el helado al mayor, ya que temía que su preciada playera amarilla sin mangas que usaba en ocasiones donde hacia demasiado calor, al igual que su mini short algo roto que hacía lucir sus piernas (Las cuales Freddy aprovechaba de observar de vez en cuando), terminaran manchados por el alimento con sabor de vainilla.

El castaño se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba una cucharada del helado, y siguió caminando al lado de la rubia, quien iba más pendiente de la playa y uno que otro chico guapo pasando a su lado, o de celular, que hacía dónde iban. De hecho, ni sabía en que lugar comerían.

— ¿Qué te parece este de aquí? Así es más sencillo pedir las cosas para llevar — Dijo el mayor, señalando un lugar de comida rápida, el cual se veía bastante apetecible. Bueno, en verdad todo parecía apetecible cuando tenías hambre y eran las nueve de la noche, y habían caminado casi la mitad de Miami desde las cuatro de la tarde.

— Me parece bien — Respondió la chica sonriente, para luego entrar al lugar, seguida del mayor, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se acercaron al lugar donde se pedía la comida, y se posicionaron tras dos personas que estaban antes que ellos. No se quejaron, ya que eso les daba tiempo a ver que pedían para comer. Y eso hicieron. Observaron cada una de las opciones para comer, y pues se dieron cuenta que no tenían dinero suficiente para dos combos distintos, ya que habían gastado gran parte de este en lo otro.

— ¿Y tu tarjeta de crédito? — Preguntó la menor. No necesitó respuesta, ya que Freddy se palpó los bolsillos, y luego se golpeó la frente murmurando algo inentendible.

— Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a McDonald's ¿Qué desea ordenar? — Preguntó el chico de cabello azabache, que desde detrás de la barra, les sonreía muy falsamente.

— Pues... — Freddy observó las opciones, hasta que una le llamó la atención.

"Oferta de San Valentin." (No sé si exista pero me lo paso por la chepa :v)

No era buena idea que hicieran algo así en un local como ese, además de que era doce de febrero, no catorce. Además, nadie en su sano juicio llevaría a su pareja en un día como ese a un lugar donde con un panecillo con carne, queso y aderezos sientes como engordas 5 kilos. Bueno, si había quienes iban. Pero eran personas que habían quedado en la friendzone y querían desahogar sus penas consumiendo grasa, o gente que tomaba ese día como cualquier otro ya que no les podía importar menos el amor, por lo que iban por un paquete de nuggets.

— Ese de ahí, el de San Valentin. Lo pido para llevar. — Dijo él después de haber leído lo que traía la comida en aquella oferta.

— Claro señor. Pero... No sé si leyó todo, pero debe de mostrar afecto romántico hacia la persona que le acompaña, y así se le da uno de los combos gratis. — Explicó el joven algo pasado de peso, sin borrar esa sonrisa falsa. Además, esa oferta le resultaba totalmente estúpida.

Fazbear se atragantó con su propia saliva, sintiendo como los colores le subían a la cabeza.

— Está bien.

Espera ¿Qué?

Y antes de darse cuenta, Chica ya se había puesto de puntillas, para darle un corto beso en los labios. Luego esta se alejó, para así pagar la comida al chico de la caja. Aunque los colores de Freddy aumentaron al doble cuando, sin saber si su imaginación le jugó una broma o fue real, creyó haber visto una sonrisita colarse en el rostro de la rubia, al momento en que esta se lamía los labios.

* * *

_**Me disculpo por el corto capítulo, pero en la pagina de Facebook expliqué la razón. De hecho, dije que no actualizaria, pero me sentía culpable :/**_

_**Subiré la segunda parte lo más pronto posible, y tendrá Lemon como disculpa uvu**_

_**Espero comprendan uvu**_

_**Se despide, Mistah Fancy Pantaletas uvu**_

_**PD: Quien adivine que hacía Mangle con el teléfono será vemdecidoh (?)**_


	12. Bienvenidos a Miami: Parte 2

_**Parte 2 ftw (?).**_

_**Warning: Lemon, aunque creo que a nadie le importa el warning lel.**_

_**Ah y no me inspiré para el lime de Cheddy/Fredica, así que, pa otro día nomas :'v**_

* * *

El silencio gobernaba el ambiente, mientras que la brisa con es característico aroma a mar chocaba en el rostro de ambos jóvenes, quienes observaban el atardecer desde un pequeño puente, en el cual se podía caminar y admirar la belleza del océano. No era un incómodo silencio, más bien, era pacífico, tranquilizador. Todo pensamiento fuera de contexto de aquel momento se esfumaba apenas este amenazaba la mente de alguno de los dos cantantes.

Bonnie, con sus brazos apoyados en el varandal, admiraba la belleza de la perfecta mezcla de tonalidades amarillas y anaranjadas, con el toque azul del mar y el púrpura que dividía el inicio del oscuro cielo nocturno y el fragmento de cielo que aún obtenía algo de luz solar.

Foxy, en cambio, solo podía admirar la belleza más radiante para él: Bonnie. No sabía si el menor estaba consciente de que le observaba, pero menos no podía importarle, ya que era capaz de admirar esa mirada carmín cubierta por el abanico de violetas pestañas, tupidas y naturalmente rizadas, que daban ese toque especial a aquellos iris rosáceos. Se encaminó hacia donde el menor, colocándose detrás de él y abrazándole por la espalda. Al sentir como este daba un respingo, soltó una risita característica de él, provocando un cosquilleo en el pelimorado por tener los labios pegados a su nuca.

Bonnie hizo su mano hacia atrás, acariciando el cabello del pelirrojo, mientras que este dejaba pequeños besos en la nuca del de pecas, quien reía de vez en cuando.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Preguntó el moreno, acercando sus labios al oído ajeno.

— Me da cosquillas... — Respondió el joven. No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando los dedos de su novio se colaron en su ropa, haciéndole cosquillas donde más tenía, siendo la cintura.

Bonnie tuvo un ataque de risa instantáneo, tratando de apartar a la fuerza al mayor. Lo cual era en vano, ya que la fuerza del pelirrojo le superaba por mucho.

— ¡Para! — Decía entre risas e insultos, mientras que Foxy disfrutaba de la graciosa escena.

— Bien, bien... — Dijo volviendo a la posición de antes. Intentó volver a hacerle cosquillas, pero Bonnie le golpeó la mano.

Foxy soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro ajeno. Disfrutando del maravilloso perfume de su querido pecoso.

— ¿Y te gustó la cita? — Preguntó el mayor, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado nuevamente.

— ¿Gustarme? Para nada.

— Pero...

— Lo amé, idiota. — El pelimorado suspiró, girandose, para queda cara a cara con con su amado. — Creo que es lo mejor que hemos hecho hasta ahora...

— Yo creo que otra cosa es mejor que eso...— Dijo el mayor, haciendo que el más bajo le mire confuso. —En la noche...

— Pervertido de mierda. — Le regañó golpeándole el hombro suavemente, mientras que Foxy soltaba fuertes carcajadas.

— Eso no decías la otra vez... — Susurró acercando sus labios a los ajenos, haciendo que el menor rodara los ojos. Pero eso no impidió que, al sentir los suaves labios del moreno contactar con los suyos, no correspondiera el beso. Fue corto, y al separarse, Foxy juntó sus frentes.

— ¿No crees que es tiempo de volver? — Preguntó el mayor, viendo el ya oscuro y estrellado cielo.

— Claro, vamos...

Bonnie tomó la mano ajena, sonrojándose al volver a notar la diferencia de tamaño. Foxy, al notar esto, rió, depositando un beso en la frente de su amado.

* * *

— Freddy...

— Chica...

— Qué.

— Dije tu nombre como diciendo que me digas lo que querías decirme...

— Ah dale. — Freddy se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, escuchando la risita de la menor.

— Bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme? — Preguntó el mayor, mientras que entraban al lobby del hotel, continuando por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor.

— Pues... — La muchacha presionó el botón del ascensor, ya que el castaño al tener las bolsas de comida, no podía hacerlo. — Olvídalo...

El ojiazul no dijo nada, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien. Conocía muy bien a la rubia como para no saber que estaba ocultando algo, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto, ya que esta se podría enojar si le insistía.

Subieron hasta el piso de sus habitaciones. Irían a la de Chica para comer la comida, y pasar un rato mientras que Foxy y Bonnie estaban en su cita, y suponían los hermanos menores de la banda estaban haciendo desastres en el comedor del hotel.

El ojiazul dejó las bolsas en una pequeña mesa que había ahí, para así sacar la comida. No pudo evitar acordarse del beso, sonrojandose ligeramente. Aunque, viniendo de Chica, prefirió tomarlo como una broma entre amigos.

— Toma, esto es tuyo... — Murmuró el mayor, entregándole a la rubia la comida. Esta agradeció, y tomó la comida.

Se sentó en una silla al lado de la mesita, y comenzó a comer su hamburguesa. Soltó una risa, pensando en lo patético que era comer ese tipo de comida cuando tenía el buffet de un hotel. Pero antojos son antojos.

— Freddy, ¿Me pasas la bebida por favor?

El nombrado asintió, y sacó de la bolsa el soporte de cartón que daban para llevar los envases con el líquido. Tomó el que le correspondía a la de ojos morados, y se lo trató de pasar arrastrando por la mesa. Pero, este se atasco en un momento, haciendo un se dé vuelta, derramando la gaseosa de naranja.

— ¡Mierda! — Maldijo el castaño, levantándose rápidamente para impedir la caída del líquido sobre la menor, pero no logró llegar a tiempo. Y esta, reaccionó muy tarde.

— Genial... — Dijo esta, dejando el panecillo con carne en la mesita, y tomando unas servilletas para limpiar.

— Déjame a mí, yo fui el que tuvo la culpa... — Dijo el ojiazul, tomando las servilletas que estaban en la mano ajena, sonrojandose al sentir la suave piel de la más blanca rozar la suya.

Ella no dijo nada, solo, miraba como el caballeroso vocalista se encargaba de tratar de no dejar su piel pegajosa para cuando se seque la gaseosa. Pero, al ver al contrario alzar la mirada, se paralizó. Esos ojos azules como el cielo, observaban los suyos. Una mirada que nunca antes había visto de él. Era tan... Irresistible.

No dijeron nada. Ni un sonido. La mirada en sus ojos pedía claramente que el silencio se mantuviera. Y así fue, mientras que Freddy se levantaba hasta la altura de la menor. Poco a poco, los morenos labios fueron acercándose a los de la más baja, hasta que hicieron contacto. Primero fue solo un roce, pero las dudas se disiparon en la mente del mayor, haciendo que bese de una vez a la rubia, la cual correspondió sin duda alguna.

No sabía que le había impulsado a hacer eso. Quizás el... ¿Beso anterior? Quizás eso. No, era eso. Un lugar en su mente había quedado con ganas de más. Con ganas de volver a sentir el roce entre sus labios. La calidez, la suavidad, la agradable sensación.

Y ella, en el fondo, lo había querido desde hace tiempo. Y aquello en el lugar de comida rápido sólo le confirmó su teoría, de que besar al castaño era algo que se sentía jodidamente bien. No había porque negarlo, le había encantado ese leve sabor a miel en los labios del peliazul.

El aire hacia falta, pero Freddy insistía en seguir el contacto, por lo que la rubia tuvo que empujarle suavemente para tomar un respiro. El mayor, desconcertado, abrió los ojos, para mirar el sonrosado rostro de la de ojos morados.

— ¿No te gustó? — Preguntó él, internamente decepcionado de si mismo.

— No seas idiota, Fazbear. — La menor, acarició el sedoso cabello en la nuca ajena. — Lo que pasa es que... casi me dejas sin aire.

El castaño rió algo nervioso, sintiendo como los colores se le subían a la cabeza nuevamente.

— Perdón... — Murmuró el moreno, embelesado ante la mirada contraria, acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha inconscientemente.

Ella, se encogió de hombros, para volver a besar los labios ajenos. Freddy, correspondió.

¿Saben? Esto estaba yendo muy bien, y eso nunca pasa, nunca.

El castaño, al escuchar su celular sonar, a regañadientes rompió el beso, y gruñó, atendiendo el teléfono de mala gana.

— ¿Si? — Hablo brusco.

— _¿Freddy?_

— Oh, Mike, hola.

Chica miró a Freddy, quien le miró de vuelta, rogando que si hayan logrado obtener lo de la disquera.

— _Hola Freddy, um... Lo consiguieron._ — El vocalista sonrió. — _Pero, necesito hablar de otro tema, preferiblemente con Bonnie y Foxy, pero... No contestan el teléfono. ¿No están con ustedes?_

— No, no están aquí, salieron juntos a una cita.

— _¿QUÉ?_

Freddy frunció el entrecejo ante aquella reacción, borrando la sonrisa que tenía.

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Mike? — Chica miró confundida al mayor, quien le hizo una seña de aue esperara.

—_ Diablos..._

— Señor Schmidt...

— _Miren, me odiaran por esto, pero... El hombre con el que me reuní, e explicó algunas cosas, y entre esas, el rechazo y escándalos a artistas homosexuales._

— Mike, no me digas que-

— _No, no tendrán que romper, solo... mantenerlo en secreto._

Estaba bromeando, ¿Verdad?

— _Sé que suena feo, pero es lo mejor._ — Se escuchó a Mike suspirar por la otra línea. La rubia volvió a insistir que le explicara, pero Freddy se volvió a negar. — _Tendrán un negar todo rumor o pregunta respecto a eso. No podrán decir nada respecto a su amorío._

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? Mike, eso es algo que... diablos, no pueden hacer esto. ¡No pueden!

— _Lo siento, Freddy..._

El moreno, sin ganas de escuchar más, cerró la llamada. Este miró a la menor, quien seguía sin entender.

— Foxy y Bonnie, no pueden demostrar su relación en público. — Escupió el mayor totalmente fastidiado. Seguía sin entender como podían hacerle esto a sus amigos.

— ¿QUÉ? — Gritó Chica, teniendo un semi-infarto al oír aquello como toda Fonnie Shipper.

El moreno asintió pesadamente. Ella sintió como la parte de su corazón perteneciente perteneciente a Fonnie, se rompía en mil pedazos.

— Creo que... hay que decirle a los demás. — Murmuró él, a lo que la menor asintió.

La rubia tomó su hamburguesa, recibiendo una mirada tipo "¿Enserio?" De Freddy. Ella se encogió de hombros y le dio una mascada, para así salir de la habitación.

* * *

Ambos integrantes de 1987 se encontraban ya en el hotel, ingresando a este. Avanzaron por el lobby sin decir palabra alguna, e ignorando las miradas que se les dedicaban al verlos tomados de la mano.

Subieron por el ascensor, hasta llegar a su piso, en el cual bajaron. Se miraron un rato, y luego Foxy miró hacia otro lado mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Supongo que... nos vemos mañana. — Dijo el menor, bajando la mirada y rascándose la nuca.

— Sí... — Respondió en un murmullo el pelirrojo, apretando sus labios y mirando hacia la derecha.

Un incómodo silencio rodeó el ambiente, en el cual no sabían que hacer. Por lo que Bonnie optó por entrar a su habitación. Pero Foxy, al ver el gesto de que iba a ingresas al cuarto, le tomó de la muñeca.

— Hey... — Bonnie giró su rostro, para poder ver al moreno. — Falta algo...

Bonnie no comprendió al principio, pero luego, sintió lo cálidos labios del mayor hacer contacto con los suyos.

Bonnie, sin dudarlo, correspondió aquel contacto, cerrando inmediatamente los ojos y posicionando su mano desocupada en la nuca del más alto, quien tenía su mano posicionada en la cintura del menor. Foxy decidió profundizar el beso, caminando hacia adelante y obligando al pelimorado a avanzar hacia la misma dirección, hasta que el de tez blanca sintió su espalda chocar con la pared.

— Pensé... que... no lo harías... — Fue hablando el de mirada carmín entre besos, disfrutando de aquel contacto entre sus labios y los ajenos.

Foxy soltó una risa traviesa, de esas que hacían a Bonnie desfallecer por un segundo. Agh, odiaba cuando la voz del mayor sonaba así de sexy, solo ayudaba a hacerle sentir más vulnerable ante ese pelirrojo de perfecto bronceado.

— ¿Crees que teniendo la oportunidad, no te besaría? — El ojidorado entre abrió sus ojos, formando una torcida sonrisa en su rostro. Dios, Bonnie tuvo que morderse el labio ante semejante vista. Y peor fue cuando un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios, al sentir la humedad del aliento ajeno chocar con su oreja. — Creo que eso sería muy lejano a la realidad, cariño~

Si no hubiera sido por tener mordido su labio inferior, el gemido que se le escapó habría resonado por todo el pasillo. Porque Foxy sabía como hacer que su Bonnie esté a su merced. Sabía que con esa masculina y grave voz le hacía estremecerse, al igual que cuando sus labios rozaban ese niveo cuello y saboreaban este mismo, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

— Mmh... Foxy... — Bonnie había hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, y acariciaba el cabello que tapaba la nuca del mayor. Tragó saliva, y apretó los ojos al sentir los dientes del contrario rozar lentamente su piel. Era un maldito. — N-no podemos seguir acá afuera...

El moreno volvió a juntar sus labios con los del más bajo, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su habitación. Hizo a Bonnie chocar con ésta, pero poco le importó al sentir como el menor profundizaba el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas tengan contacto. Y mientras que Foxy trataba de abrir la puerta con la tarjeta sin interrumpir el beso, Bonnie se abrazó con ambos brazos al cuello ajeno.

El pelirrojo finalmente logró abrirla, entrando rápidamente a la habitación. Tiró a cualquier lado del cuarto la tarjeta, y cerró con el pie la puerta. Siguió avanzando, hasta que Bonnie sintió sus piernas topar con el borde de la cama. Se dejó caer en esta, llevándose consigo al moreno, quien cayó encima suyo sin intención alguna de romper el beso. Simplemente continuaron con lo suyo, mientras que Bonnie trataba desesperadamente de desabrochar la camiseta del mayor, quien sonrió entre el beso al darse cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba su amado.

— Parece que alguien anda ansioso~ — Cantó el mayor con un tono de voz lujurioso, soltando una de sus risas.

— Sólo... cállate. — Dijo la oración entrecortada, ya que Foxy le había robado un corto beso en medio de la oración. Y mientras el más alto volvía a saborear aquel suave cuello, el pelimorado desbrochaba la prenda que en estos momentos tan solo sobraba. Y al ya hacerlo, se la trató de quitar, pero solo logró bajarla hasta la mitad de los brazos del moreno. Este rió, provocando un escalofrío al menor ante el cálido aliento ajeno chocar con su cuello.

Foxy se terminó de quitar la camisa el mismo, lanzandola a algún lado del lugar. Bonnie se mordió el labio mientras acariciaba ese torso que le volvía loco. Y es que, esos abdominales... Joder.

— ¿Disfrutas la vista, cariño~? — Susurró lascivamente el más alto, rozando sus labios con los del pelimorado, quien tenía estos hinchados y rojizos, al igual que los de su amante, más poco le importaba, ya que prefirió volver a besar al pelirrojo, para saborear esos adictivos labios una vez más, de los cuales seguramente nunca se cansaría.

El del parche correspondió aquel contacto con la misma pasión e intensidad, intentando en vano quitar esos molestos tirantes rojos que estorbaban en esos momentos. Bonnie sonrió algo divertido, y dejando una mano en la nuca de su novio, usó la otra para quitarse ambos suspensores, y comenzar a desabrochar su camisa. Pero una mano notablemente más bronceada que la suya le impidió continuar, siguiendo esta con el trabajo al tiempo en que Foxy nuevamente bajaba sus besos, dejando un rastro de estos. De manera lenta, saboreaba aquella tersa piel, disfrutando aquellos sonidos que escapaban de los labios ajenos. Y finalmente había desabrochado la camisa, para así quitársela y lanzarla fuera de la cama. Y así, empezó acariciar ese blanquecino cuerpo que declaraba como suyo.

Siguió con los besos, mientras que Bonnie trataba de no ser tan ruidoso al disfrutar de aquel atrevido acto que estaba teniendo con el baterista. El menor sintió como se ahogaba con su propia saliva al tratar de callar los sonidos eróticos que de su garganta salían, mas no era del todo útil.

— F-Foxy... — Un sonido realmente obsceno había escapado de sus labios, de una manera que él mismo se avergonzaba. Acariciaba la espalda del mayor, quien recorría lentamente el desnudo y blanquecino torso al menor, con sus grandes y morenas manos en comparación con las suyas.

El más alto sonrió ladino, sin despegar sus labios de la clavícula de pelimorado. Ah, que lindos eran esos sonidos. Los amaba desde la primera vez que los escuchó. Esa noche de hace ¿Tres semanas? Como pasaba el tiempo. Y pensar que hace como dos meses era un don nadie, que nunca pensó legar a besar al precioso chico que tenía bajo su cuerpo. O dejarle marca alguna declarando que era de su propiedad.

— Foxy... N-no dejes marcas... recuerda que aún n-no saben d-de... — El pelimorado se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, tratando de que su gemido no resuene por la habitación, o que llegue a oídos fuera de ésta. — Nu-uestra relación... — ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Acaso no era injusto que mientras le dejaba una notable marca rojiza (que posiblemente se vuelva un hematoma al día siguiente), comenzara a acariciar esa zona sensible de cualquier hombre por sobre la ropa?

— ¿Y eso que, bebé? — Preguntó subiendo sus labios hacia esa orejita que tanto gustaba de morder, para provocar al contrario. — Es solo por si alguien tenga las agallas de recorrer este cuerpo con sus manos, como yo... — Al susurrar eso, acarició el abdomen del más bajo, subiendo su mano hasta llegar a uno de esos rosados botoncillos, el cual acarició con la yema de su pulgar. — Aunque al ver esas marcas sabrá que le perteneces a alguien... — Foxy acercó sus labios a los ajenos, haciendo que estos sólo se rocen. Bonnie, con sus ojos entreabiertos, admiró esa dorada mirada, nublada por el deseo, y esa traviesa sonrisa, llena de lujuria.

Rayos, ¿Por que solo su mirada llegaba a excitarle de tal manera?

— Y ese alguien soy yo. — Dijo de una manera posesiva en extremo, para besar con fiereza al más blanco, quien subió una mano a la nuca del mayor, mientras que con la otra seguía acariciando el firme y marcado abdomen del moreno.

Foxy intensificó el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena. Bonnie gimió entre el beso al sentir como la mano de su novio se hacía paso en su pantalón, específicamente, en la zona de la entrepierna. El pelirrojo tomó el miembro ajeno, comenzando a estimularlo. Su mano subía y bajaba, provocando cierto placer en el de cabellos violetas. Se separó del beso, dando una mordida al labio inferior del más bajo, para luego bajar hasta el pecho del menor, dejando un camino de besos.

— A-ah... — Un alto gemido escapó de la garganta del menor, quien se aferro a la desnuda espalda del mayor. — F-Foxy...

El nombrado sonrió, disfrutando de esos lindos sonidos emitidos por la garganta del pelimorado, los cuales se repetían cada vez que acariciaba ese rosado botón en el pecho de este, ya sea con su boca o su mano.

Pero, al pelirrojo se le escapó de los labios un gruñido, al sentir la suave mano de su amado acariciar su miembro totalmente excitado. ¿Cuándo diablos había desabrochado el pantalón?

— Ahora estamos a mano. — Susurró el menor, con la respiración dificultosa.

Vio como esos orbes dorados se aproximaban a su rostro nuevamente, volviendo a conectar sus miradas. Foxy, volvió a besar los labios ajenos, con una pasión desenfrenada, acelerando el movimiento de su mano, lo cual hizo de igual manera el contrario. Pero la falta de aire hizo que Foxy se separara, juntando sus frentes.

Los gemidos de ambos sonaban por la habitación. Los de Bonnie eran los más ruidosos, por lo que este era el más avergonzado de los dos, mientas que los de Foxy eran más graves, y el pelirrojo los soltaba a modo de susurro.

— Foxy, ya... Lo necesito — Suplicó el menor, tragando saliva fuertemente, aunque sus gemidos continuaban. El nombrado sonrió levemente, más no diría nada, solo complacería las ordenes de su novio.

Quitó esos ajustados pantalones del menor, que amaba verle puesto, pero que ahora simplemente deseaba deshacerse de ellos, al igual que los oscuros bóxers que traía puestos, dejándolos a un lado de la cama.

— Ponte en cuatro, quiero probar algo nuevo... — Murmuró el más alto, mientras que se quitaba sus pantalones de tonalidad café.

Bonnie no sabía que era lo nuevo que quería probar, pero simplemente hizo caso, y se posicionó dándole la espalda al techo, y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada más cercana.

Foxy se mordió el labio, sintiendo como esas ganas de mandar el auto control a la mierda le apoderaban. Pero, trató de calmarse, aunque la vista que tenia no le ayudaba mucho. Y es que el culo que tenía Bonnie era técnicamente perfecto.

— ¿Y si te apresuras? — La voz del más blanco interrumpió sus obscenos pensamientos, soltando una risa por lo ansioso un estaba su lindo novio.

— Ya va, que si quieres lo hago tal cual y te parto el culo en dos. — Dijo el mayor en broma, terminando de desvestirse por completo.

— Me pregunto qué te ha impedido hacerlo... — Foxy rodó los ojos, mientras que se acercaba más hacia donde estaba el pelimorado.

— No me gusta causarte daño, tonto... — Susurró dulcemente el moreno, dándole un beso en la nuca al más bajo, mientras que apoyaba una de sus manos al costado de la cabeza del menor.

El pelirrojo lubricó con su propia saliva dos de sus dedos. Luego, acercó uno de estos a la entrada del de ojos carmín, comenzando a introducirlo en él.

— ¿Te duele? — Preguntó con el mismo suave tono de voz de antes, mientras movía suavemente su índice en el interior del menor.

— N-no mucho... — Respondió él.

El moreno agradeció internamente, al menos ya no le dolería tanto. Por ende, introdució el segundo dedo, moviendo ambos al igual que lo hizo con el primero.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó nuevamente. Y es que realmente temía hacer que le duela.

Bonnie respondió con un gemido, ahogado por la almohada. Eso lo tomó el mayor como una buena señal, por lo que siguió unos momentos con aquello, para después sacar sus dedos del interior del más bajo.

Se acomodó bien detrás del pelilavanda, tomando con la misma mano con la que lubricó la entrada, su miembro. Besó la pecosa espalda del más delgado, de una manera muy cariñosa, al momento en que su falo comenzaba a hacerse paso en la entrada del más bajo, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras mordía la almohada.

— Puta madre, por que la tienes tan grande... — Murmuró el menor frunciendo el ceño. Y es que mierda, había que ser sinceros, lo que al pelirrojo le colgaba en la entrepierna era un tanto grande.

Foxy soltó una carcajada ante el comentario del otro, aunque su risa cesó al escuchar un quejido por parte del más bajo, cuando su miembro había entrado por completo en él.

— Ey, ya pasará... Sabes que esto pasa rápido... — Dijo él, mientras que dejaba varios besitos en la no muy ancha espalda del más blanco.

Bonnie asintió, esperando al momento en que su interior se acostumbre a tal intromisión. Y en unos segundos, ya sintió como el miembro del más alto no le molestaba tanto como antes, por lo que asintió, dándole a entender que podía continuar.

El mayor hizo caso, por lo que apoyó la otra mano al otro costado de la cabeza del pelimorado, y comenzó a embestir lentamente al contrario. Siguió con ese ritmo por un rato, hasta que un lindo gemido escapó de la garganta ajena. Por ello, aceleró levemente sus movimientos, comenzando a besar el cuello del de pecas.

— Foxy... — Se escapó en un suspiro al menor, quien ya no mordía la almohada.

¿Es que acaso sabía cómo provocarle de tal manera?

Sus embestidas subieron a una velocidad y fuerza mayor que la anterior, y tomó las caderas del contrario, para así penetrar más fácilmente al de cabellos lavanda, quien había comenzado a gemir más fuerte y seguido, ya que las penetraciones del baterista habían comenzado a sentirse increíblemente bien.

— Ya no te duele ¿Verdad? — Preguntó el mayor al oído del contrario, usando nuevamente esa ronca voz que tanto excitaba al menor.

— N-no... AH JODER — Gimió más fuerte que antes, cuando el pelirrojo le dio a esa parte que le hacía desfallecer del placer.

— Sshhh~ Recuerda que hay quienes están durmiendo

Puta madre Foxy, era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Bonnie. No sabia que era peor ¿Su jodidamente sexy voz? ¿El placer que le estaba dando? ¿Sus besos en el cuello, sabiendo que es una de sus partes más sensibles? O...

— F-foxy. Por la- ngh ~ Puta mad-dre... — Gimió el más bajo al sentir la calidez de la mano del moreno comenzar a estimularlo.

— ¿Te he dicho cuanto amo cuando gimes mi nombre de tal manera? — Le habló el pelirrojo sin despegar sus labios del cuello del menor. Dio una fuerte estocada, sonriendo victorioso al escuchar el fuerte gemido del contrario, aclamando su nombre.

— Si sigues así... no aguantaré más... — Dijo entre jadeos y gemidos el menor.

Foxy no contestó a aquello, tan sólo se relamió los labios, y repitió la misma acción de hace unos momentos una y otra vez, mientras que se inclinaba para poder besar al pelimorado, haciendo que este ahogue los gemidos que llegaban a resonar por toda la habitación. Bonnie tomó su propio miembro, estimulandolo hasta llegar al límite. No pudo evitar soltar jadeos entre el beso, mientras que su esencia manchaba su mano y las sábanas.

Foxy no aguantó mucho más, eyaculando en el interior del de ojos carmín. Mordió el hombro del menor, acallando el ronco gemido que había escapado de su garganta, y dejando una muy notable marca en la blanca piel del menor, quien jadeo al sentir los dientes del mayor presionar su piel.

El pelirrojo, agotado, sacó su miembro del interior del menor, tirándose al lado de este. Pero un mal cálculo hizo que cayera de la cama.

— Auch. — Dijo el mayor, tirado en el frío suelo. Luego de un silencio, estalló en carcajadas, al igual que el pelimorado.

Bonnie entre risas, se acomodó en la cama, para después tomar los boxers para ponérselos.

— Idiota, levántate y ven.

— Nah, que flojera. El suelo está cómodo. — Bonnie rodó los ojos, y se sentó al borde derecho de la cama, justo donde se cayó el moreno. Lo miró un rato, y luego tomó el bóxer del de cabello largo, y se lo tiró a la cara.

— No te pongas imbécil, y ven a la cama. Sabes que me gusta que me abraces cuando dormimos.

Foxy soltó una risita, enternecido ante las palabras del pecoso. Se levantó, y se puso la ropa interior. Vio como Bonnie alzaba las sábanas, y se acostaba bajo ellas. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo. El de mirada carmín sonrió, y se apoyó en el pecho del más alto.

— Me gusta escuchar el latido de tu corazón... — Susurró el menor, mientras que suspiraba al sentir los fuertes brazos del mayor rodearle.

Foxy sólo besó la cabeza del de nívea piel, sonriendo enternecido ante el tranquilo y somnoliento semblante del contrario. Le acarició el rostro, y seguidamente, cerró los ojos.

— Te amo. — Susurró, sabiendo que el más bajo ya estaba dormido.

* * *

— Ugh... — Se quejó Chica, frunciendo el ceño.

Se dio vuelta, dando la espalda a la ventana por la luz que entraba a la habitación. Al parecer, las cortinas estaban abiertas, dejando que el sol interrumpa el agradable sueño de la rubia. Dios, quería dormir. Después de el escándalo que hizo Mangle, casi destruyendo el lugar, estaba muerta. Hacer que un demonio se tranquilice no era una tarea sencilla.

— Bonnie... cierra la cortina... — Murmuró la de ojos morados con una voz ronca, tirando una almohada a la cama donde el pelimorado debería estar durmiendo.

La mujer esperó el quejido o el insulto del mayor, o al menos la incómoda luz desaparecer, pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedieron. Pasaron los minutos, y Chica ya se estaba extrañando. Entonces, venciendo toda la pereza que tenía, abrió los ojos para ver que pasaba a su alrededor.

No supo si asustarse, reír o que hacer al ver que la cama estaba vacía.

Y algo le decía que se encontraba a unas habitaciones de la suya.

Que lástima que, posiblemente, sea la última vez que hagan eso.

* * *

_**LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO~ LO-LO-LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO~ (8) (?).**_

_**Idk, escribí esto en vez de hacer la tarea de matemáticas, aunque, odio las matemáticas, así que me importa una mierda :')**_

_**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo posiblemente sea medio con feels, no sé, pero meh. Y quería saber ¿Quieren un capitulo especial SOLO para los Toy? Diganmelo en los comentarios :') Hasta el siguiente capítulo ^-^**_

_**Bye!**_


	13. Esto es broma ¿Cierto?

**_Chicos, no saben cuanto lo lamento. El colegio me está matando, no puedo hacer nada .-. Sinceramente me encantaría demorarme menos, pero muchas tareas me la joden toda ;-; Además la inspiración no llegaba u.u_**

**_Bueno, sin más preámbulos, el capitulo que tanto ansiaban. Los quiero por todo el apoyo :)_**

* * *

Se mordió el labio ligeramente, mientras que observaba la variedad de personas pasando frente a ellos. Veía de todo, excepto un par de cabelleras roja y violeta. Se acercó al oído de la menor, para así susurrar en este.

\- Dime por qué no han venido a desayunar si ya son como las once. - El castaño seguía sin entender, pero no sabía que la rubia tenía más que clara la razón.

\- Freddy... Tu habitación estaba al lado de la de Foxy ¿Cómo no escuchaste nada? - Contestó la muchacha con otra pregunta. Freddy no captó hasta después de unos segundos. Su expresión fue tal, que la joven de iris violeta estalló en risas.

\- Joder... ¡Por algo los hice estar en habitaciones separadas! - Murmuró el mayor. Fulminó con la mirada a la joven que continuaba riendo.

\- Ya, ya... Ya verás que aparecerán por esa puerta en tres, dos, uno...

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, ambos chicos aparecieron por ahí. Extrañamente, no iban tomados de la mano como unos tórtolos, aunque Freddy agradeció aquello. El pelirrojo vestía con unos jeans claros desgastados y una playera crema manga corta, y unos botines café claro. El pelimorado tenía una camisa manga larga gris y unos jeans púrpura junto a unos converse blancos. Amos se acercaron a la mesa, seguido de que se sentaran. Bonnie fingió una sonrisa inocente ante la enojada mirada del castaño.

\- Chicos... - Murmuró el contrario, frunciendo el labio para no perder la paciencia.

Foxy se encogió de hombros, mientras se le escapaba una risita, mirando de reojo al pelimorado, quien le devolvió la mirada, agregándole su lindo dedo de al medio. Le dolía sentarse ¿Okey?

Freddy negó con la cabeza, para luego mirar hacia un lado. Uno de los meseros del comedor se acercó, para tomar su orden. Al ya hacerlo, el castaño se vuelve a dirigir a los otros dos hombres, mientras que la única fémina presente miraba divertida a la pareja. Oh, bueno, con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Creo que la idea de que los haya puesto en habitaciones separadas era para que no hicieran lo que hicieron anoche. - Dijo el ojiazul, y sin quitar la vista de los otros dos, le dio un zape a la rubia, porque sabía que moduló la palabra "Sexo" con sus labios, sin usar su voz.

El pelirrojo suspiró, ignorando el que el de ojos rosáceos estuviera ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, apoyados en la mesa. Un vergüenza. - Vamos hermano, que no iba a dejar pasar la atmósfera romántica. Tu entiendes... ¿No?

\- Lo entiendo, pero deberían dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas. - Un suspiro siguió a aquella oración.

Bonnie alzó su rostro, mirando igual de confundido que su novio al mayor. ¿Qué era lo que le impedía hacerlo? Iban a preguntar, pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la comida. Cuando el mesero se fue, Chica se atrevió a hablar.

\- Miren, es preferible que nosotros no se los dígamos. Después les contaremos. - Dijo la muchacha, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Freddy, seguido de un beso en la mejilla.

Bonnie, ante esto, alzó una ceja. - ¿Me perdí de algo?

El castaño bufó, rodando los ojos, mientras que la rubia simplemente le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo.

\- Nada, querido Edward. Solo preocúpese de sus asuntos. - Dijo la menor, mientras ladeaba la cabeza, apuntando una mesa disimuladamente. El pelimorado, sin entender, vio hacia donde estaba la mesa.

Ja ja, que lindo. Unas chicas se comían con la mirada a su novio. Que bonito.

Estaba tan ocupado matando con la mirada a esas pu- digo, dulces señoritas que extrañamente se parecían a las tres huecas de Mean Girls, que no se dio cuenta de que a cierta persona le dio un ataque de risa.

\- Joder, la cara que hace Bonnie se enoja parece el de estas divas tipo "Really Bitch". - Dijo Chica entre risas, porque, vamos, a quien no le daría risa esa cara.

Foxy, como es un idiota, no estaba dándose cuenta de nada, hasta que escucho la mágica palabra "divas." ¿Qué? Se acordó de su lindo noviecito.

\- ¿Me perdí de algo? - Preguntó mirando extrañado la expresión de Bonnie. O sea, esa ceja alzada y ese labio fruncido no eran porque sí.

\- Nada querido, solo tragate esto que no tengo hambre, mejor voy a buscar una manzana al buffet. - Murmuró pasandole el plato de huevo revueltos, que estaba casi completo. Foxy se encogió de hombros, y empezó a comer.

* * *

\- Amor, cariño, la persona más linda de todo el mundo, la belleza de este-

\- Bobby, te agradecería que me dejarás de decir así. - Dijo el de cabello castaño claro, tratando de apartar al menor. - Además ¡Deja de actuar como una pulga adherida a mi brazo!

\- Ay, que sensible... Yo solo quería un abrazo... - Murmuró el ojiverde, para luego levantarse del asiento y mirar hacia el de Mangle. - Querida ¿Cómo vas con el final de Glee? ¿Ya llegaste a Future Klaine?

\- ¡CÁLLATE INSENSIBLE! ¡ESTOY SUFRIENDO AHORA MISMO! - Respondió la de cabello rosado, llorando como si la estuvieran matando.

Chia, que acababa de volver a entrar al bus tras haber ido a comprar una bebida, rodó los ojos. - Ya empezó con sus idioteces de adolescente hormonal. - Murmuró como lo había hecho miles de veces anteriores.

\- COME WHAT MAY~ COME WHAT MAY~ I WILL LOVE YOU~ UNTIL MY TI-

Nadie sabe como, pero una mochila le llegó en plena cara a la chica de quince años. No reclamó, pero solo continuó su lloriqueo en silencio.

Estaban en el bus en el que la banda de sus hermanos habían ido al concierto, el cual ya había acabado. Pero habían hecho una parada, que era donde hablarían con la nueva disquera que estaba a cargo de 1987. Mientras, como no querían que hubiera un escándalo en el lugar, le dijeron a los más pequeños que se quedaran en el bus.

\- Cambiando de tema... - Dijo la rubia presente. - ¿Se acuerdan que...-?

\- ¿Les prohibieron a Bonnie y Foxy estar juntos en público? Lo recuerdo perfectamente. El que Mangle haya parecido psicópata gritando "IT CANT BI TRU." me lo recuerdo muy bien. - Contestó el castaño, mirando de soslayo a la nombrada.

\- Y... ¿Cómo creen que ellos se lo tomen? - Mumuró el menor de todos, Bobby, rascando su brazo.

\- Eh, no sé. La verdad, no creo que logren actuar igual que antes. - Respondió la rubia, mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

\- Siento que Foxy va a hacer de las suyas. - Dijo de repente la chica de cabello rosado. Al parecer, ya le había parado el ataque.

Hubo un silencio, y luego se escuchó un suspiro de parte de Mangle.

\- ¿Y si mejor dejamos el tema de lado? - El tono de voz de la chica realmente preocupó a resto. Parecía algo afectada. - En serio me apena. - Fue lo único que dijo, para luego irse al asiento de más atrás del bus. Se sentó ahí, y sacó su celular.

Los otros tres sólo se escogieron de hombros. No podían hacer nada.

* * *

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- F-Foxy, calma... N-no es-

\- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Quieres que me calme? - Masajeó sus sienes con sus dedos. Se notaba furioso, y eso asustaba a Mike, hasta a Bonnie, quien obviamente había tomado mal la noticia, pero no había explotado como Foxy.

\- A-amor... - Bonnie miraba temeroso al mayor.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué mierda no me calmo? - Preguntó bruscamente, acercándose de manera amenazante a Vincent, quien le miraba impasible, acostumbrado a situaciones como ésta. - ¡No me calmo porque esta condición es una puta mierda! - Estalló ante todos los presentes, golpeando el escritorio con la palma de la mano, encarando al pelimorado.

Les habían dado la noticia de no poder seguir juntos. Toda la reunión había parecido estar de maravilla, hasta que llegaron a tal tema, el cual alteró a Foxy instantáneamente. Y había quedado en claro eso, ya que había roto una que otra cosa.

Y todo empezó así.

**_Flashback._**

_\- Vamos de paseo~ chu chu chu~_

_Bonnie rodó los ojos, divertido. Su novio parecía un niño de cinco años que iba por primera vez de paseo a algún campamento. De hecho, iba hasta con el cinturón._

_\- Lindo, para de actuar como bebé. - Pidió el menor amablemente, mientras daba un golpesito suave en la mejilla de su novio._

_\- Bueno. - Contestó mientras soltaba unas risitas. Luego, le dio un corto y tierno beso en los labios al menor._

_Iban en el bus, ya había terminado el concierto. A pesar lugar donde tocaron no era tan grande, pero al menos habían casi llenado el l de todo,el ugar. Ahora, debían ir a dar un concierto en Orlando, donde aprovecharían de ir a Disney. Viva Disney._

_\- ¿Saben? Creo que fue divertido. Sobre todo cuando Foxy rompió la batería. - Dijo Mangle, dándose vuelta para mirar al mayor, quien estaba sentado justo atrás suyo. Este, le dio un golpe en la frente._

_\- Eso fue para NADA gracioso. - Replicó el pelirrojo, haciendo una mueca de puchero y cruzándose de brazos._

_\- Cómo digas. - Contestó la de cabello rosado, rodando los ojos. - Otra cosa divertida fue..._

_\- CUANDO BONNIE PARECÍA ESTAR DANDO UNA MAMADA AL MICRÓFONO. FUE LO MEJOR. - Apenas Bobby dijo eso, todos estallaron en risas. Y nuestro lindo pelimorado se sonrojó hasta las orejas._

_\- Es que cuando cantaba se acordaba de su novio... - Bonnie golpeó a Chica, ya que estaba en el asiento al otro lado del estrecho pasillo._

_Continuaron su trayecto hacia el lugar de la disquera. Estaban algo emocionados finalmente conseguir continuar su carrera de manera más profesional. Estaban dando un gran avance, de hecho, pronto sacarían su primer álbum, según lo conversado entre los miembros de la banda, ya que hasta el momento, sólo habían sacado EPs, que eran discos con aproximadamente unas cuatro canciones. O sino, eran singles o covers._

_No era algo fácil llegar a la fama, eso lo tenían claro, pero con algo de esfuerzo serían reconocidos mundialmente, pero había que ser pacientes._

_Después de un rato, llegaron al lugar. Mike les dio algunas indicaciones para cuando entren a la oficina de su nuevo director discográfico. Ellos, como siempre, prestaron atención... a la teléfonos. La verdad, les valía un pepino lo que Mike dijera._

_Llegaron al lugar, encontrándose con la misma secretaria que Mike conoció. Luego, fueron hacia el piso indicado, conversando de lo emocionado que estaban, e iban pensando en portadas para el disco, canciones, etcétera._

_\- ¿Qué les parece unos dibujos de nosotros? Así, tipo, como Mangle dibuja. - Dijo Chica alegre, mientras salían del ascensor._

_\- No en mala idea... La verdad, me gusta.- Apoyó Freddy sonriente, mientras que Mike informaba sobre su cita con Vincent a la secretaria de este._

_\- Yo apaño. - La sonrisa del pelirrojo no podía ser más grande._

_El castaño se había acercado a ellos, interrumpiendolos. Se le notaba nervioso a simple vista, lo cual extrañó a Bonnie y Foxy, mientras que los otros dos sólo agacharon la mirada._

_\- Bien, ahora haremos la reunión. Prometanme que, pase lo que pase allí dentro, no harán ninguna estupidez._

_Los cuatro asistieron, siendo el pelimorado y el pelirrojo los que se extrañaron con sus palabras._

**_Fin Flashback._**

\- Hey, amigo, calma... - Murmuró Vincent, quien ya empezaba a perder la cordura al ver a alguien actuar así en su oficina.

\- No me digas amigo. - Masculló bruscamente, tomando del cuello al mayor. Este ni se inmutó, mas sólo frunció el ceño.

Miró con odio al contrario, quien sonrió burlonamente. Eso sólo hizo enfurecerlo más.

\- Eres un...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Un idiota? Me lo dicen seguido. - La burlona expresión del de mirada grisácea se expandió, alzando una ceja. - ¿Y qué harás ahora? No me puedes golpear, si es lo que pretendes.

Todos los presentes temían lo que pasaría a continuación. Sabían que eso había encendido la ira ajena, pero el pelirrojo no era capaz de golpearle ¿O si?

\- Foxy. - Llamó el ojicarmín al mayor. Este inmediatamente le miró. - No lo hagas...

El ojimiel miró fijamente a esos ojos que tanto amaba. Luego, suspiró, y soltó al mayor.

\- Lo siento, yo... - Se encogió de hombros. - No sé que pasó. Solo... me dolió un poco el pensar que ya no podré estar tanto tiempo con la persona que amo. Es algo doloroso ¿Saben?

Y así era. Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, junto a los otros integrantes de la banda, al lado del menor, a quien le acarició una pierna. La reunión continuó, ignorando el inconveniente de la reacción de Foxy.

* * *

Ya en el bus, se puso a pensar ¿Por qué lo había tomado tan mal? No terminarían. Simplemente, ocultarían su relación por un tiempo, eso no tendría porque influir en su amor. De hecho, podría fortalecerlo. ¿No sería romántico contar que su relación fue secreta, y que aún así permanecieron juntos?

Sonrió levemente, imaginándose una situación así. ¿Y si le contaba esa historia a sus hijos?

Ah, que lindo sería eso. Formar una familia con Bonnie. Casarse, tener una linda luna de miel, luego adoptar una linda niña llamada Tracy, o un niño llamado Louis. Siempre le habían gustado esos nombres. ¿Y si tenían dos hijos? No. ¡Mejor tres! Tipo los Simpsons.

Rió levemente, imaginando a su novio retandole por pasar tomando cerveza en un sofá rojo, viendo TV. Soñaba estúpido, pero... Era algo lindo en el fondo.

¿Y si también tienen un perrito?

\- ¿Qué piensas? - Preguntó el menor, sorprendiéndole.

El pelirrojo sonrió, y le besó la frente.

\- Nada amor, nada... - Acarició los cabellos ajenos, mientas veía el cielo nocturno tras la ventana del bus. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El menor asintió, extrañado. - Claro.

\- ¿Qué nombres te gustan para alguna niña o niño?

Bonnie rió. Ya sabía que estaba pensando el pelirrojo. Se apoyó en el pecho del moreno.

\- Pues... me gusta Darcy, es un lindo nombre. Y si es hombre... Harry. - Su suave voz denotaba que ya estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido, y el bostezo que dio sólo afirmó aquello.

\- Lindos nombres... - Susurró el mayor. Acarició la espalda ajena, y luego besó la cabeza del pecoso. - Descansa bebé.

* * *

**_TERMINÉ ESTA WEA. LLORO GRASA, DIOH._**

**_EN SERIO, MATENME. ME ODIO POR DEMORARME CASI TRES MESES._**

**_MUERO._**

**_BUENO ¿LES GUSTÓ O NO? A MI NO PORQUE LO ENCONTRÉ MUY MALO._**

**_EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ SORPRESA. BYES._**


End file.
